Charognard
by Marie yaoi fan
Summary: des expériences ratées, des retournements de situations totalement fous... décidément cette tribu des charognards réserve bien des surprises. Dagur, Harold, les dragonniers, les exilés... bref un peu de tout comme toujours
1. Chapitre 1: combats désespérés

Charognard

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.  
L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste avant que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

Chapitre 1 : combats désespérés.

Dans la cellule sombre et crasseuse, Marie remua légèrement : elle ne savait pas où elle était ni pourquoi elle avait un tel mal de crâne... enfin elle arriva péniblement à se mettre à genoux. La première chose qui la frappa ce sont ces deux propres bras qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas : sur l'un elle portait un lacet de cuir tandis que l'autre était bandé dans un tissus olivâtre. Elle se tâta la poitrine sans trouver la montre trace de seins féminins et explora son visage et sa tête qu'elle sentit très différents de ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de trouver là. Et qu'est ce que c'était ce bout de métal sur sa tête ? Elle retira un casque à longues cornes qu'elle ne reconnut pas non plus et qu'il ne lui convenait pas de porter. Dans l'expectative elle mit sa main furtivement entre ses jambes pour constater que ce corps était à mille lieues d'être le sien : elle était dans un corps d'homme ! Elle ne le savait pas encore mais cette apparence était la même que celle du célèbre chef de la tribu des Parenvrilles : Dagur le dérangé.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort : à côté d'elle dans la cellule un adolescent aux cheveux bruns remua légèrement : « hey ça va ? » demanda t-elle... au moins sa voix était bien celle d'une femme. « qu'est ce que j'ai bu ? » demanda le garçon en se recroquevillant la tête entre les mains. « je ne crois pas qu'on doive ça à une boisson quelconque » répondit elle en l'incitant à regarder ses propres mains. Étonné, il s'explora de la même façon qu'elle même la fait « j'ai changé de design ...» dit il sur un ton désespéré. Là encore, il n'avait aucun moyen d'imaginer qu'il ressemblait ainsi au fils du chef de Beurk : Harold.

Une troisième personne était présente dans la cellule : un grand gaillard avec un casque à cornes qui ressemblait au capitaine Parenvrille Vorg mais celui ci se met debout dès qu'il s'éveilla, ne semblant pas le moins du monde perturbé par son apparence changée. Pas un mot ne s'échappa de ses lèvres et son regard était fixe et vide de toute expression.

Soudain, sans prévenir, il attaqua ses deux compagnons de cellule en se ruant sur ''la jeune femme'' qui esquiva le coup ; au lieu de quoi le poing ennemi s'écrasa sur le mur de pierre de la cellule en fendant la pierre et creusant une petite cuvette d'impact. Marie comprit que cet homme avait une force surhumaine et qu'elle mourrait s'il parvenait à la toucher ne serait ce qu'un seul coup ! L'homme retenta sa chance avec sa victime désignée tandis que l'adolescent se recroquevillait dans un coin ; comprenant, qu'après avoir vaincu ce garçon à la voix de fille, il serait le prochain. Pour esquiver le second coup, elle bondit par dessus son assaillant dans un salto fluide avant de le pousser en avant pour qu'il s'écrase contre le mur de la cellule. Légèrement sonné, le guerrier se vit maîtrisé par un puissant étranglement arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse. Les deux ''proies'' reprirent leur souffle en se demandant s'il recommencerait quand il se réveillerait.

Dans la prison, de nombreux bruits commençaient à se faire entendre... et même des cris d'étonnement quand, dans certaines cellules, des gens se découvraient dans la peau de quelqu'un d'autre (les dragonniers, Stoick, Alvin et Sauvage avaient tous un double à présent). Le grand gaillard fini par remuer lui aussi et ses deux ''colocataires'' se reculèrent contre le mur du fond pour voir venir dans quel état d'esprit il serait à présent. Étonnement, il ne les réattaqua pas, il vint se placer devant ''la jeune femme'' et mit un genoux à terre. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, ignorant ce qu'il voulait dire par là... c'est son jeune coéquipier qui la mit sur la voie : « on dirait que, comme tu l'as vaincu, il se soumet à toi » ; le grand gaillard acquiesça. « Mais je n'ai en rien envie qu'il se soumette... je voulais juste qu'il arrête de m'attaquer » « bein lui il ne voit pas les choses de cette façon ». Les heures passèrent mais les prisonniers furent laissés à leur seul sort et en profitèrent pour faire connaissance. Le ''Harold'' s'appelle en réalité August mais le grand gaillard ne pipera pas un mot. August faisait nerveusement les cent pas dans la cellule, irritant au passage sa compagne d'infortune avec des discours alarmistes.  
M:« Arrêtes un peu de tourner en rond en gémissant, tu me donnes mal au crâne »  
A:« oh, je te donne mal au crâne ? Et ça ne te tracasse pas ce corps bizarre dans lequel on t'a mis ? Tu resterais un mec toute ta vie ? »  
M: « remarques ça pourrais être pire... je pourrais avoir ta tête de crapaud ! »

Des gardes armés de lances vinrent extraire ces personnes de leur geôle. Seul le grand gaillard fut laissé dans la cellule tandis que Marie et son petit compagnon voyaient maintenant un grand nombre de personnes ''stockés'' dans cette prison. Quelques une ont elles aussi une apparence d'hommes mais une voix résolument féminine (et c'était pire que pour Marie avec leurs imposantes barbes). Ils furent durement menés à travers les couloirs mal éclairés et suintants d'humidité jusqu'à une pièce étrange et circulaire où on les attacha fermement au mur. Les murs n'allaient pas jusqu'au plafond mais s'interrompaient en une espèce de tribune où quelques personnes prirent place avec un enthousiasme à peine contenu.

Les gardes choisirent deux ''copies'' dans le large assortiment diligemment immobilisés contre la paroi : Marie et August allaient passer en premier... mais pour passer quoi ? Le centre de cette étrange arène était occupé par une large cuvette. En les approchant du bord, les gardes permirent de voir ce qu'il y avait au fond : de gigantesques cercles de dents d'acier tournant dans des sens opposés. Marie dit : « c'est moche on dirait un gigantesque hachoir à viande ! » « exactement » répondit le garde en la saisissant à bras le corps pour tenter de la pousser dans les mâchoires d'acier. Saisissant le danger, elle se rebella et se rappela ses cours de self défense pour femmes : le coude est une des articulation la plus solide dans un bon coup de coude dans l'estomac suivi d'un coup de boule et terminé par un écrasement d'orteils. Pendant que le garde se tordait de douleur, elle le poussa dans le piège qui leur était destiné.

Le garde en charge d'August jugea qu'il était moins dangereux de lâcher le petit gabarit pour s'attaquer à la proie la plus remuante. Il se précipita sur ''la jeune femme'' avec la force et la délicatesse d'un taureau en charge. Elle esquiva l'attaque brouillonne et profita de son élan pour l'envoyer lui aussi dans le hachoir. Mais en quittant sa cible pour s'attaquer à elle, il avait bousculé le petit bonhomme qui vacilla quelques instants au bord de la cuvette avant de commencer à la dégringoler. « CRAPAUD ! » cria Marie avant de se précipiter à plat ventre pour secourir son compagnon en difficulté. Elle arriva juste à temps pour attraper sa main « ME LÂCHES PAS, JE T'EN SUPPLIE ME LÂCHES PAS ! ».

La jeune femme était dans une position délicate : coincée à plat ventre elle essayait en vain de remonter son compagnon d'infortune. Trois hommes entrèrent dans l'arène : un vieillard, un homme couturé de cicatrices et un colosse patibulaire. L'homme défiguré se présenta : « je suis Ivan le hideux, chef des Charognards... je vois qu'on a légèrement sous estimé certains d'entre vous ». Il s'approcha des deux miraculés « on va s'amuser un peu » dit il en sortant un couteau de sa ceinture. Il s'accroupit près de Marie immobilisée et enfonça légèrement la lame dans son dos avant de tracer un beau sillon sanguinolant jusqu'à la ceinture« alors tu apprécies le voyage ? ».

La situation ne pouvait pas être pire... La jeune femme comprit que c'était perdu d'avance... elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. On dit que les animaux acculés sont les plus dangereux... c'est pareil avec les gens ! Malgré la douleur lancinante, elle se mit à rire : « ça marche peut être avec des faiblards dans votre genre mais pas avec moi ». Le chef se sentit insulté et se mit à bouillir de l'intérieur : il enfonça a nouveau sa lame et traça un autre sillon. Elle continua à rire de façon compulsive provoquant une froide colère chez son opposant. Il traça un troisième et dernier sillon dans l'espoir de la soumettre mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence : elle ne faisait que l'humilier.

« Allez me chercher mes outils ! » ordonna Ivan et le vieil homme s'éclipsa d'un pas rapide « tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser... ». L'ancêtre revient très rapidement avec un plateau couvert d'un drap. Le charognard se tourne alors pour choisir un instrument plus approprié pour la torturer. La foule dans les gradins fait un raffut monstre. L'adrénaline devait être à son comble dans le corps de Marie car, pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné, elle réussit enfin à ramener le jeune ado sur la terre ferme. Profitant que le charognard lui tournait le dos, elle recula jusqu'à la paroi de l'arène, cogna violemment son coude sur le mur : L'os se brisa, non transversalement comme les fractures habituelles mais longitudinalement, créant une longue esquille qui ressortit au niveau du poignet. Elle s'en saisi de l'autre main, retirant le morceau d'os de sa chair. Tout ça ne prit que quelques fractions de seconde et le chef charognard lui tournait toujours le dos quand elle se précipita sur lui en grognant.

Avec son élan et l'effet de surprise, elle lui sauta littéralement sur le dos et se mit à le poignarder frénétiquement à la gorge et au cou avec l'esquille d'os . Le sang se mit à gicler et les gouttes qui dégoulinaient de l'arme improvisée virevoltèrent dans l'air. Cette fois le silence s'installa dans les spectateurs. Finalement, le charognard réussit à déloger son assaillante en la jetant d'un coup sec qui l'envoya percuter le mur ; y laissant au passage une grande trace de sang. Revenue à l'état primaire, elle se releva et s'apprêta à combattre à nouveau un adversaire mais le colosse s'en saisit par l'arrière. Il la souleva du sol tandis qu'elle gigotait vigoureusement en grognant. La jeune femme trouva une astuce : elle mordit férocement le bras de son bourreau jusqu'à en arracher le morceau. Le colosse la jeta à nouveau contre le mur « petite saloper*e ». Cette fois la jeune femme eut plus de mal à se relever mais y arriva en vacillant. Une volée de gardes armés entra dans la salle.

Le colosse se remit maintenant de ses émotions et voulu en finir avec ce remuant adversaire mais le vieil homme l'interrompit : « non, attends ». Le colosse s'immobilisa devant la jeune femme ramassée contre le mur d'enceinte. « je crois que le chef est mort » dit l'aîné. Le géant patibulaire s'approcha du corps baignant dans une marre de sang pour chercher son pouls ou une trace de respiration mais il ne détecta plus aucun signe de vie. L'aîné s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme : « ne craignez plus rien » mais Marie se méfiait et resta sur ses gardes , ramassée sur elle même comme un fauve prêt à bondir. « vous ne comprenez pas... celui qui tue le chef devient le chef » continua le vieillard.

« je serais donc le chef maintenant ? » demanda t-elle toujours sur le qui vive. « oui c'est ça » répondit l'aîné.« Et mon cul c'est du poulet ! » dit elle. « Jetez tous vos armes » ordonna le vieillard et les gardes s'exécutèrent.  
M:« pas question d'être le chef, m'assurer que tout le monde a du PQ ça ne me passionne pas... je veux qu'on rentre chez nous ! »  
vieillard : « je ne sais pas si c'est possible, il faut demander eux scientifiques... venez allons les voir ! »  
M:« pas question, amenez les ici ! Videz les lieux des gardes et ramenez le grand balèze qui était en cellule avec nous ».  
Le vieil homme s'exécuta : il fit sortir les hommes, leur donna des consignes puis alla chercher les trois étranges hommes à l'origine de cette affaire. « pourquoi on ne les suit pas ? » demanda August. « t'es une nouille ou quoi ? Ils connaissent mieux le terrain que nous, c'est un coup à tomber dans une embuscade... ici il n'y a qu'une porte et pas de fenêtre : ça veut dire une seule entrée à surveiller » « okay » répondit l'adolescent. Pendant qu'ils étaient seuls, ils en profitèrent pour libérer les autres ''copies'' qui soufflèrent de soulagement.

Chapitre 1 un peu long mais j'espère qu'il vous plait.  
Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	2. Chapitre 2: s'adapter

Charognard

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.  
L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste avant que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

Chapitre 2 : s'adapter.

Marie dit aux autres de se munir des armes des gardes restées sur place, elle en fourra une entre les mains d'August mais l'imposante lance à deux dents semblait trop difficile à manier pour le gringalet qui peinait à en lever la pointe assez haut : « non, pas comme ça... si c'est trop lourd rapproches tes mains de l'avant ». L'ado s'exécuta et la lance trônait maintenant dans ses mains de façon acceptable. « Dans l'idéal, faut viser la tête ou le torse mais comme t'es pas bien costaud vise le bide : ça rentre comme dans du beurre et ça fait mal. N'oublies pas : tu fiches la lance puis tu tournes d'un quart de tour » « c'est ce qu'on appelle retourner le couteau dans la plaie » fit il remarquer. « Ton but est de le rendre incapable de t'attaquer pas de le chatouiller ». Le tout jeune homme acquiesça mais il n'était pas bien sûr de pouvoir simplement faire un pareil geste même si sa vie en dépendait.

Enfin des gardes revinrent, escortant l'étrange surhomme de la cellule. Immédiatement celui ci vint se placer juste derrière ''sa maîtresse''. Les gardes s'arrêtèrent à bonne distance des ''copies'' armées et farouchement décidées à sauver leur peau. Marie passa sa main sur son visage, étalant par là même le sang de l'ennemi qui l'avait éclaboussée : elle arborait maintenant un masque sanglant. « arrêtes de frotter, tu fais pire que mieux » lui dit son jeune compagnon. Le vieil homme revint sur ces entre faits avec trois personnes aisément identifiables comme des scientifiques à leur saros (blouse blanche).

Marie : « alors messieurs, comment est ce qu'on rentre chez nous ? »  
Un des scientifiques : « rentrez chez vous ? Mais c'est impossible... vous n'en êtes jamais partis ! »  
August : « jamais partis ? je suis juste à 2000 ans de l'invention de la première console de jeux ! »  
S: « sauf que vous n'êtes pas qui vous pensez être, vous êtes des clones de données »  
A: « comment ça des ''clones de données'' ? »  
M: « il veut dire que comme nos corps sont des copies de corps de gens de ce monde, nos âmes, nos esprits, nos essences... enfin ce que vous voulez... est aussi une copie donc on ne pourrait pas rentrer ''chez nous'' car il y a déjà une occurrence de nous même sur place»  
Toutes les copies comprirent le paradoxe de la situation et un bruissement d'inquiétude parcouru la troupe.  
M: « si vous avez copié nos essences pourquoi ne pas avoir copié nos corps aussi ? »  
S: « impossible, cela aurait représenté une trop grosse somme de données, la connexion entre les deux mondes n'est pas très performante »  
M: « et il n'y a pas moyen de les changer, les données de nos corps ? »  
S: « si bien sûr... » un bruissement d'approbation parcouru la salle « mais ce sera très long ! Il faut qu'on trouve les occurrences géniques de chaque caractéristique pour les modifier »  
M: « eh bien si ça doit être long... mettez vous y tout de suite ! et cherchez en priorité comment rendre des corps de femmes aux filles qui sont enfermées dans des corps d'hommes ! »

Les trois scientifiques acquiescèrent et firent demi tour pour retrouver leurs postes de travail, une salle d'ordinateurs installée dans un coin du sous sol à l'atmosphère étouffante : ils étaient pile au dessus du centre de l'île volcanique et leurs machines étaient alimentées en énergie par la géothermie.  
M: « et que quelqu'un les surveille en permanence... qu'ils ne prennent pas la poudre d'escampette »

La situation était pour le moins étrange : de prisonnière promise à une mort certaine elle devenait chef de la tribu qui les avait enlevés... elle peinait à y croire et ne baissait pas sa garde. Le vieil homme semblait jouir d'une certaine autorité parmi ces sauvages crasseux et malodorants... aussi fut il le premier à s'approcher d'elle pour lui demander son nom. « Marie » répondit elle à la question. « voici Marie la sanguinaire, chef de la tribu des Charognards par élimination du précédent : Ivan le hideux » tonna t-il avec toute la voix qu'il pouvait encore développer. Dans la tribune des bruissements se firent entendre... visiblement la populace avait un avis mitigé sur ce nouveau chef. La tribune se vida tandis que le vieil homme se présentait « je suis Thux, aîné parmi les charognards ».

Thux emmena la petite troupe pas rassurée jusqu'à une grande salle commune où s'étaient rassemblés l'entièreté de ce qui restait de la tribu : juste quelques hommes et femmes et les gardes... le reste était parti en mer pour ''charogner'' c'est à dire piller les bateaux et bourgades côtières. Puisqu'elle était chef, elle demanda de l'eau et du savon pour se nettoyer le visage du sang qui l'empoissait. Cela sembla étonnement poser problème ... se disant que vu leurs odeurs ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était de se nettoyer. On lui dit qu'il n'y avait tout simplement pas de savon sur l'île. La jeune femme s'étrangla à moitié, elle avait planté ses dents dans un malpropre dont on ne sait même pas quand il s'était lavé pour la dernière fois... EURK !

Le vieil homme s'approcha à nouveau, elle allait tomber dans le grand bain directement : « Chef, qu'est ce qu'on fait pour les autres prisonniers ? »  
M:« les autres prisonniers ? Il y en a d'autres ? »  
T:« oui il y a... les originaux... enfin ceux qu'on a copiés pour vous mettre dedans »  
La jeune femme souffla de dépit « libérez les, qu'ils retournent chez eux...puisque eux le peuvent »  
T:« bien chef »  
Thux enrôla quelques gardes d'un seul signe de tête et disparu dans le couloir sombre.  
M: « eh toi là » dit elle en désignant le colosse qu'elle avait affronté « conduis moi à la cuisine »  
De mauvaise grâce celui ci s'exécuta. Le surhomme de la cellule ne la quittait plus d'une semelle et la suivit docilement. Une fois sur place, la jeune femme souhaita de toutes ses forces ne jamais être venue ici : même ici, la crasse et la saleté régnaient en maîtres. Les assiettes et les ustensiles de cuisine étaient encroûtés sous plusieurs couches de nourriture séchée et utilisés tels quels. Elle se fit violence pour entrer dans la pièce dont l'odeur pestilentielle lui dictait de s'en éloigner le plus possible au contraire.  
M: « ou est ce que je peux avoir de l'eau ? » demanda t-elle en fouillant le fourbis à la recherche d'un grand contenant.  
« là » répondit succinctement le géant en désignant une série de tonneaux au fond de la pièce.  
L'un d'eux était ouvert et laissait apercevoir son contenu : de l'eau claire et propre... c'en était presque étonnant. Elle trouva son bonheur dans un tas d'ustensiles négligemment jetés de côté car jugés inutile : un grand plat oblong qui servait à cuisiner un grand poisson entier et propre puisqu'inutilisé. Elle le remplit d'eau et le mit à chauffer sur le feu. Pendant le temps de chauffage, elle prit un petit plat d'eau et entreprit de nettoyer son esquille d'os du sang étranger qui le maculait avec une petite brosse qui devaient servir à la vaisselle... mais qui était elle aussi inutile ici. Une fois le morceau d'os bien blanc, elle le plongea dans l'eau bouillante du plat pour le stériliser. 1/4 heure de ce traitement et elle estima avoir correctement nettoyé le greffon. Elle utilisa l'eau chaude pour se rincer le visage et effacer le masque sanglant qui serait désormais son emblème.  
M: « il y a une infirmerie ici ? »  
Colosse : « une quoi ? »  
M: « un endroit ou on soigne les blessés et les malades »  
C: « oh ça oui... mais les gars en blanc l'ont encombrée de tout un tas de trucs bizarres »  
M: « montrez moi SVP »

L'homme la conduit dans les couloirs mal éclairés et à travers diverses salles creusée au cœur même de la roche volcanique. Enfin il lui montra une petite salle qui, pour son plus grand bonheur, était encombrée de matériel médical moderne. Elle fouilla un peu pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait mais repartit de là avec deux grands plateaux de matériel divers pour retourner dans la grande salle.

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrits, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	3. Chapitre 3: prise de fonction

Charognard

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.  
L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste avant que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

Chapitre 3 : prise de fonction .

Pendant ce temps, l'aîné délivrait les originaux prisonniers dans une autre partie de l'île qui ressemblait à un labyrinthe avec ses couloirs et ses salles multiples creusées au petit bonheur dans le massif de roches volcaniques qu'était cette île. Il leur expliqua l'étonnant retournement de situation. Il les ramena à la grand salle pour qu'ils fassent connaissance avec leur bienfaitrice. Il arriva dans la salle commune où les copies discutaient à voix basse, s'enquerissant de ce qu'elles allaient devenir et de comment les choses allaient évoluer. D'un côté comme de l'autre la stupeur de rencontrer son ''double'' fit se rapprocher les paires incongrues. Stoick et Alvin se rapprochèrent de leurs copies qui étaient ''habitées'' par deux jeunes filles inséparables : Lola et Zoé. Les originaux demandèrent « et qui est la chef parmi les copies » juste par curiosité. « c'est une...lui » répondit le vieillard en désignant Dagur. Alvin dit « alors, si j'étais vous, je lui ferais pas trop confiance ». Lola et Zoé se regardèrent, interloquées... « pourquoi ? » se résolu à demander Zoé dans la peau d'Alvin. « Dagur le dérangé... qui porte bien son nom ! » répondit le chef des exilés. « ah ça, mouais on peut dire ça comme ça... » mais Lola, dans la peau de Stoick, lui asséna un coup de coude. Son binôme comprit qu'elle ne devait pas s'engager sur cette pente glissante.

Ce fut sur ces entre-faits que Marie revint dans la salle escortée par son guide maugréant et son ''ombre'' muette. À son arrivée, tous les Charognards se turent respectueusement. Thux en profita pour présenter sa cheffe : « et voici notre chef : Marie la sanguinaire ». Harold, qui se tenait à côté de son père « la sanguinaire...bein voyons » en levant les yeux au ciel. August qui était juste à côté de lui perçut le sarcasme de la répartie et prit sa défense : « ouais bon, c'est eux qui l'ont surnommée comme ça... ». Elle s'installa à une table et commença a préparer sur celle ci le matériel ramené de l'infirmerie. Les trois chefs de tribu s'approchèrent pour discuter avec elle des modalités de leur retour.  
M: « vous permettez que je travaille en même temps qu'on discute, j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire »  
Stoick : « faites, faites »  
M: « CRAPAUD, j'ai besoin d'une paire de mains »  
August : « j'arrive »  
Harold : « crapaud ? » mais l'intéressé se contenta de lui décocher un regard triste.

La jeune femme lui fit enfiler des gants chirurgicaux et mettre un masque tandis qu'elle s'affublait du même attirail après s'être débarrassée du bandage compliqué lui enserrant le bras gauche. Après avoir remplit un haricot de désinfectant, elle prépara son avant bras en le stérilisant entièrement. Le petit monde autour d'elle ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'elle envisageait.  
M: « tu es prêt crapaud ? »  
A: « euh...oui »  
Elle se saisit d'un scalpel et s'ouvrit profondément l'avant bras depuis la plaie de sortie au poignet presque jusqu'au coude. Une incision nette et franche.  
M: « écartes les chairs, faut que je voie l'os »

August dégluti avec difficulté avant d'avancer prudemment sa main et se décider enfin à glisser ses doigts dans les chairs humides et tièdes. Il avait l'estomac révulsé mais se fit un devoir de l'aider ... il lui devait bien ça. Marie prit l'esquille d'os bien nettoyé et le remit à sa place contre son autre moitié.  
M: « pinces les deux moitiés »  
À l'aide d'une petite foreuse elle fit trois petits trous au travers des deux moitiés pour y ficher des visses chirurgicales. Ensuite, s'assurant de la solidité du montage, elle annonça « c'est bon on referme, choppes le bout du fil et quand j'ai fini le point, tu coupes en laissant un petit papillon de surplus » en lui tendant une paire de ciseaux.  
Elle se saisit d'une aiguille courbe flanquée de son fil chirurgical et commença à suturer la longue plaie en expliquant comment faire de beaux points. Ses interlocuteurs avaient gardé le silence, abasourdis par sa capacité à se charcuter elle-même.

L'opération terminée, elle annonça : « le morceau de bravoure maintenant, à toi crapaud ». Elle défit les sangles compliquée des spalières, la ceinture parenvrille avant d'enlever la sur-tunique de cuir. Là tous purent constater l'impressionnant épanchement de sang qui rendait la tunique beige quasiment entièrement rouge. La tunique de cuir avait efficacement caché cet état de fait et pas un original n'avait remarqué ses blessures. Elle tenta d'enlever la tunique elle aussi mais elle collait sur les plaies avec le sang coagulé. « crapaud tu peux tirer dessus ? » le jeune homme s'exécuta et tirailla doucement pour décoller le tissus des chairs « tu peux tirer plus fort je ne suis pas en sucre » lui lança t-elle. Avec une déglutition d'appréhension, il tira plus fort et la tunique se désolidarisa des plaies et elle pu l'enlever. Son petit assistant se saisit d'un gros morceau de gaze pour éponger les légers écoulements de sang qui avaient repris à la suite de l'opération. Encore une fois c'était la stupeur chez les originaux face à de telles blessures tandis que les copies détournaient prudemment les yeux comme gênés. Voyant sa tunique dans cet état, Dagur décida de faire le tour pour mieux voir en dépit des signes discrets de Stoick qui lui signalait que c'était malpoli. Voyant l'étendue des dégâts il se sentit légèrement mal « sacrées blessures tout ça, ça a du être un beau combat ». « on va dire ça » répondit son double. August, lui, avait une mine gênée plus que tous les autres : il se disait que c'était de sa faute si elle était dans cet état. Elle se rassit et son assistant lui passa les plaies et, disons le, quasiment tout le dos au désinfectant avant de s'emparer de l'aiguille en tremblant.

Tandis qu'il hésitait, Marie apostropha les charognards : « mes vêtements sont foutus, trouvez moi une tunique propre » l'un d'entre eux hésita « mais on a pas de vêtements... disons...à votre taille » « avec tout le fourbi que vous avez pillé à gauche à droite vous devez bien avoir une tunique taille crevette ! » lui répondit elle vertement. Involontairement, Harold pouffa mais se reprit bien vite devant l'air purement scandalisé de Dagur. Pendant qu'August faisait ses premiers points, la jeune femme s'adressa à ses trois homologues : « il me semblait que vous deviez me parler ? »  
Stoick : « euh, nous voudrions rentrer chez nous »  
M: « Thux ne vous a pas aiguillés ? »  
S: « non, il nous a juste conduis ici »  
M: « THUX ! »  
Thux : « oui chef » dit le vieillard en s'approchant prudemment  
M: « viens plus près, je ne vais pas te mordre. ..si tu ne me donnes pas de raison de le faire »  
Le vieil homme déglutit avant de se rapprocher un peu.  
M: « vous en premier » dit elle en désignant Stoick  
S: « il faudrait nous rendre nos dragons... »  
M: « Thux, les dragons ? » à la mention du mot dragon, la plupart des copies s'interrompirent interloqués : des dragons vraiment ?  
T: « on les a mis à l'arène...euh chef »  
M: « bien que l'un d'entre vous les y conduise et bonne route à vous »  
Lola : « on peut aller voir... » « ...les dragons » finit Zoé  
M: « bien sûr, allez donc voir ça mais restez prudents et ne vous séparez pas »  
Les dragonniers, une bonne partie des copies et nombre de charognards partirent avec leur guide à travers le dédale rocheux.  
M: « bien, à vous » déclara Marie en désignant Alvin  
Alvin : « nous il nous faut récupérer notre bateau »  
Thux alla au devant de la volonté de son chef : « il est au port secondaire mais...il flotte encore mais c'est à peu près tout »  
A: « QUOI ? Qu'avez vous fait à mon bateau ? »  
D'un regard, la cheffe enjoignit son subordonné à développer.  
T: « les joies d'un abordage en règle » dit il en souriant avec sa dentition jaune et éparse.  
M: « est il en état de repartir ? »  
T: « non, il lui faut de lourdes réparations »  
M: « on ne pourrait pas les ramener avec un bateau charognard ? »  
T: « on pourrait mais tous les bateaux sont sortis en raid »  
M: « et quand rentreront ils ? »  
T: « ça... on sait pas, les bateaux rentrent quand leurs cales sont pleines »  
M: « bon mettez ce qu'il faut en place pour réparer au moins temporairement»  
Le vieillard parut à nouveau gêné « on ne va pas dépenser tout ce bois rien que pour ça ? »  
M: « il faut bien qu'ils repartent... » dit elle dans un souffle exaspéré.  
T: « ok...chef » et l'aîné désigna un charognard pour leur servir de guide.  
M: « bon à vous... » dit elle en reportant son regard calme sur son double.  
T: « ah eux ça va être compliqué... leur bateau à coulé ! »  
Dagur parut choqué : ils étaient coincés sur ce caillou puant en attendant qu'un de leurs bateaux rentre au port.

Du bruits et de l'agitation arrivèrent depuis le couloir : les copies et les charognards revenaient d'avoir vu le départ des dragonniers et leurs ''montures''. Ils s'égaillèrent dans la vaste salle par petits groupes aux conversations animées. Thux restait près de son chef en attente de pouvoir lui parler discrètement. La copie d'Astrid, Nisha, vint aux renseignements : « alors, August, ça avance ? » demanda t-elle au chirurgien débutant concentré et en sueur « j'en ai fini une» « encore 2 » dit la jeune fille en prenant un linge propre pour lui éponger le front. Dagur et ses subordonnés étaient assis dans un coin, limite boudeurs. Il fallut encore une bonne heure d'effort pour que les sévices de la jeune femme soient proprement suturés. August repassa soigneusement le travail au désinfectant avant d'enlever son attirail d'apprenti savant fou « pfiou, la prochaine fois c'est pas moi qui m'y colle » « la prochaine fois ? » s'étrangla la jeune femme « oups pardon » fit le petit assistant. « Et cette tunique propre elle arrive ? » se demanda la cheffe « allons voir ce qu'ils fabriquent ». Elle se leva et demanda « Thux conduis moi près de ces bons à rien, va falloir que je cherche moi même ». Le vieillard sauta sur l'occasion et emmena sa cheffe flanquée de son ombre vers les salles ou étaient stockés les résultats des raids. Sur le chemin il en profita pour s'ouvrir de ses préoccupations : « dites chef il faudrait que je vous parle... ». Elle souffla de dépit, sentant venir les ennuis « vas y ».  
T: « eh bien c'est délicat... vous savez on a pas beaucoup de ressources sur cette île... »  
M: « arrêtes de tourner autour du pot et dis ce que tu as à dire »  
T: « voilà, avec toutes ces personnes en plus on va manquer d'eau et de nourriture... on avait juste prévu les réserves habituelles pour nous et vous... enfin vous savez la fin qu'on vous réservait »  
M: « j'en prends bonne note, je vais y réfléchir »

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans les grandes salles ou on entendait de temps à autre une remarque ou un rire venant des charognards en train de fouiller. Marie entra dans la salle de gauche « alors, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? » immédiatement le silence se fit et les hommes devinrent sérieux. Un gros tas de vêtements s'élevait au centre de la pièce « on a trouvé des trucs mais pas à proprement parlé de ce qui pourrait vous aller ». En effet, elle fouilla le tas et n'y trouva que des vêtements trop grands pour les vikings mieux bâtis et quelques vêtements de fille plus menues... elle était dans le flou artistique de la mode viking ! « vous en faites pas, on va bien finir par trouver » lui dit un des chercheurs en désignant l'immense salle bondée d'articles divers et variés. Elle se retira pour aller dans la salle de droite ou le même schéma se reproduisit. Elle fouilla le tas pour arriver à la même conclusion. Ces immenses salles de bric à brac l'attiraient irrésistiblement : elle avait toujours adoré fouiller « pourquoi toutes ces richesses dorment elles ici plutôt que les vendre ? » demanda t-elle. Le vieil homme hésita « personne ne veut faire affaire avec les charognards ». « vous savez chez moi on dit ''à coquin, coquin et demi'' » « euh, ce qui veut dire ? » « peu importe à quel point vous êtes filou, il y aura toujours plus filou...en cherchant on devrait pouvoir trouver des gens pour racheter ça...les plus belles pièces en tout cas »

Elle déambula quelques minutes dans les ''allées'' grossières au bord desquelles s'empilaient des tas de trésors patiemment emmagasinés après des années de ''charognages'' divers et variés : ils emportaient simplement tout ce sur quoi ils mettaient la main. Elle repéra un endroit ou plusieurs rouleaux de tissus attendaient pêle-mêle qu'on s'intéresse à eux : au moins elle pourrait se coudre des tuniques de rechange. Une faible odeur de parfum attira son attention, elle suivit son nez et trouva une malle d'où s'échappait cette légère odeur. Elle l'ouvrit pour découvrir un nécessaire de voyage de femme avec un vaporisateur de parfum mais aussi, plus intéressant, tout un nécessaire de toilette (brosse a cheveux, miroir, et le st graal : une boite avec un savon). En désespoir de cause elle vérifia la taille des vêtements et en trouva à peine un peu grands pour elle. Elle dédaigna les pièces un peu trop ''féminines'' n'oubliant qu'elle était présentement un garçon et jeta son dévolu sur une longue tunique bleue avec des manches qu'elle ourla légèrement pour les rendre à sa taille. Elle y prit aussi une longue ceinture garnie d'un fourreau et son couteau. Dans le tas hétéroclite, elle remarqua le manche d'un fouet dépassant d'un tas serré de pièces en cuir qui étaient autrefois des harnais pour chevaux. Elle le dégagea et l'observa avec attention : il était en très bon état. Elle attacha son ''arme'' roulée à sa ceinture. Avant de quitter les lieux, elle releva ses hommes de leur ''mission'' quand Thux lui annonça qu'elle devait voir l'appartement du chef qui lui revenait de droit. Elle demanda d'emporter la précieuse malle à son grand ami silencieux qui la souleva comme un fétu de paille.

Le vieil homme la mena à nouveaux dans les couloirs labyrinthiques jusqu'à une lourde porte qu'il ouvrit sur la ''chambre du chef''. La pièce était spacieuse et munie d'une grande fenêtre de croisillons colorés (la seule pièce avec une fenêtre qu'elle ait vu dans cette antre sombre et mal ventilée) mais c'était là son seul avantage : le mobilier était sommaire, la pièce aussi crasseuse que le reste de complexe et, comble de bonheur, un gros tas de linge sale et malodorant s'amoncelait à coté d'un lit dont la couverture dispensait un fort fumet fauve. « eh bien voilà mon nouveau ''chez moi'' » dit elle dans un souffle de dépit. Elle fit déposer la malle au pied du lit (les tenues trop féminines lui serviraient de vêtements de nuit) avant d'explorer sommairement son nouveau domaine. Une porte intérieure attira sa curiosité : se pourrait il qu'il y ait une salle de bain ? Elle ouvrit et découvrit non pas une salle de bain mais une petite bibliothèque ensevelie sous un monceau de poussières. « tiens je n'aurais pas cru que ce Ivan le Hideux savait lire » annonça t-elle plus pour elle même que pour ses deux compagnons «oh ça c'était pas à Ivan, lui savait pas lire... c'était au chef avant : Ronan. Lui c'était une tête autant que des muscles » la jeune femme rangea ces informations dans un coin de sa tête.

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrits, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	4. Chapitre 4: problèmes domestiques

Charognard

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites  
judiciaires.  
L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste avant que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

Chapitre 4 : problèmes logistique.

Les trois compères quittèrent les appartements du chef pour se diriger à nouveau vers la grand salle. Profitant de l'intimité du couloir elle posa les questions gênantes : « alors Thux, tu as dit qu'on allait manque d'eau et de nourriture... la nourriture je comprends mais l'eau ? »  
T: « oh ça, oui c'est un gros problème... en fait on a pas de source d'eau douce ici sur l'île : on doit aller en chercher des tonneaux sur une île qui en as une »  
M: « donc comme tous vos bateaux sont sortis vous ne savez pas aller vous ravitailler ; c'est ça ? »  
T: « oui chef »  
M: « et la nourriture ? Vous ne pouvez pas aller pêcher ou charogner sur une île proche ? »  
T: « pêcher ? Nous sommes des guerriers pas des pêcheurs ! Et les îles proches ne sont pas plus fertiles que celle ci »  
M: « merci pour les infos, je vais réfléchir à des solutions »

Sur le chemin du retour, ils passèrent devant l'arène au hachoir ou se pressaient quelques hommes. Marie s'avisa qu'elle n'avait pas donné d'ordres concernant le cadavre de son ennemi vaincu. « puisque vous êtes là » fit elle au groupe de curieux « débarrassez moi de ça : coupez lui la tête, plantez la sur une pique et mettez la dans le port... pour le reste disposez ». Un murmure interrogateur parcouru le petit groupe qui ne fit pas mine d'obéir. Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé en travers de l'attroupement qui s'écarta prudemment de son chemin. En passant, elle se saisit de la hache que l'un d'eux tenait en main. Elle alla près du cadavre, leva l'instrument et l'abattit d'un coup sec sectionnant la tête du corps. Elle attrapa la tête coupée par les cheveux et la lança au charognard le plus proche « vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire... allez EXECUTION ! ». Les hommes apeurés se mirent à l'ouvrage en se mettant à plusieurs pour transporter l'énorme carcasse de leur ex-chef.

Enfin, ils furent de retour dans la grand salle. August vint près d'elle : « je vois que tu as trouvé ton bonheur »  
M:« enfin mon bonheur... elle est quand même un peu grande mais elle fera l'affaire »  
A: « tu as pris une autre ceinture aussi ? »  
M: « oui, je ne suis pas de leur tribu donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je porterais leur emblème »  
A: « je vois oui... c'est un fouet que je vois à ta ceinture ? Tu sais t'en servir ? »  
M: « un peu oui » dit elle en dégainant son arme, elle déroula la longue queue de l'instrument avant de le faire claquer d'un mouvement fluide en éteignant une bougie qui traînait sur une table sans la faire vaciller.  
A: « ah bein oui tu sais t'en servir... »

Nisha, la copie d'Astrid, vint rôder autour du petit groupe et la cheffe comprit qu'elle avait quelque chose à dire ou à demander « Nisha, tu dois me parler ?»  
Nisha : « tu sais je suis désolée de t'importuner avec ce genre de considération... surtout qu'on a des choses plus importantes à penser... mais... »  
M: « mais ? »  
N: « tu as vu l'état de la cuisine et de la vaisselle ? C'est abominable ! Je ne saurais pas prendre une bouchée préparée là dedans dans cette vaisselle »  
M: « oui j'ai vu... et j'y ai réfléchi. Comme l'eau douce est limitée on pourrait faire une grosse vaisselle à l'eau de mer... ça ne serait pas parfait mais ça serait quand même vachement mieux »  
N: « oui, on va faire ça »  
M: « ok, alors je te désigne responsable du nettoyage de la cuisine et de la vaisselle. Prends avec toi autant de paire de mains qu'il t'en faut mais le repas de ce soir doit être ''acceptable'' : commences par la vaisselle et un gros chaudron qu'on fera cuire sur le feu ici plutôt que dans ce cloaque pestilentiel qu'ils osent appeler une cuisine »

La jeune fille fit un geste approbateur de la tête avant d'emmener pour ce travail la plupart des copies (sauf August ) et quelques charognards qui traînaient là nonchalamment. Ceux ci éclatèrent de rire quand la menue jeune fille leur ordonna de venir aider à la vaisselle : « mais on est des hommes nous, on fait pas la vaisselle ! ». Un coup sec claqua dans le silence relatif de la salle suivi immédiatement de gémissements de douleur étouffés. Armée de son fouet, leur cheffe venait de leur asséner un bon coup cinglant sur la croupe « qu'est ce que vous n'avez pas compris quand j'ai dit qu'elle pouvait prendre qui elle voulait pour ce travail ? » « rien chef, on y va, on n'y va » dirent les intéressés en se glissant vers la sortie en surveillant le douloureux instrument. Marie retint Nisha avant qu'elle ne les suive « Nisha, tâches de te faire respecter... par la violence s'il le faut. Il me semble qu'ils ne comprennent pas grand chose d'autre » « okay, je vais essayer ».

Cela étant fait, elle décida d'aller explorer plus avant l'île elle même... elle avait surtout besoin de se retrouver seule et de souffler un peu. Elle annonça son intention et le vieil homme la conduisit vers une sortie. Dans une niche dans le mur s'alignaient plusieurs instruments dont des longues vues ; elle se saisit de l'une d'elle au passage. Une fois dehors, elle entreprit de gravir les colonnes de lave dont était formée l'île pour atteindre finalement le point le plus haut (et une vue imprenable) . Elle commença son observation par le port ou s'agitaient quelques charognards : certains se chargeaient de ''l'installation'' de la tête de leur ancien chef tandis que deux autres chargeaient le reste du corps dans une des barques parquées autour du ponton pour aller le jeter en mer. Elle observa tout le tour de l'île mais à part les deux ports et une arène à dragons il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Dans le port secondaire elle vit les exilés s'affairer autour de leur ''bateau'' qui tenait plus de l'épave que du fier bâtiment maritime qu'il devait avoir été. Elle reporta son attention sur l'horizon mais là encore c'est un bien morne paysage qui s'offrit à elle : quelques aiguilles rocheuses, des îlots nus et désolés comme cette île et un iceberg flottant au large... *attendez un Iceberg ? C'est intéressant ça !* pensa t-elle avec une petite idée en tête.

Elle finit par s'asseoir et méditer un moment pour se clarifier l'esprit et digérer toutes ces nouvelles données tombées en si peu de temps. Le vent frisquet s'écrasait sur ''son'' visage en apportant avec lui les odeurs caractéristiques de la mer (iode et algues pourrissant sur la ''plage'') mais même de là elle pouvait sentir l'insupportable odeur des corps malpropres et des conditions d'hygiène désastreuses de cette tribu sauvage et troglodyte. Il lui tardait de retrouver un corps féminin acceptable : elle planterait tout ce beau monde sur place et elle se trouverait une île déserte avec un no man's land de 200 km autour... quel beau rêve ! Mais déjà, une robuste femme charognard vint sur le pas de la sortie pour crier aux hommes : « ON MANGE ». Marie se prépara psychologiquement à manger quelque chose préparé dans cet horrible endroit... priant pour que Nisha et son équipe aient pu faire un travail potable en si peu de temps. Elle dégringola la pente bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait escaladée et retrouva son grand compagnon muet qui l'avait attendu à la sortie, immobile et silencieux... il paraissait vraiment étrange, presque...pas humain.

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrits, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	5. Chapitre 5: leçon

Charognard

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites  
judiciaires.  
L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste avant que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

Chapitre 5 : leçon de direction

Elle retrouva le chemin de la grand salle, ce qui lui parut un exploit vu son sens de l'orientation plus que capricieux. Elle s'installa en bout de table en surveillant attentivement l'état de propreté des ustensiles et de la vaisselle. On lui servit le premier bol dont elle remarqua que les bords autrefois encrassés étaient à présent présentables, pareil pour la cuillère qu'elle fit crisser entre ses doigts pour en vérifier la propreté... on voyait juste les petites rosettes de sel de l'eau utilisée par la laver. Elle attendit que tout le monde soit servi pour commencer, provoquant l'incompréhension chez les autochtones qui n'avaient pas la même éducation. Enfin quand les derniers bols furent servis aux trois scientifiques relevés temporairement de leur mission pour se restaurer, elle prit une cuillère du ragoût et l'enfourna précautionneusement mais le plat était plutôt savoureux. Les autres se mirent à manger de bon cœur : visiblement les efforts et les émotions avaient creusé les appétits. Le double de Varek, un intellectuel du nom d'Archibald (dit Archie) se fit resservir... trouvant le plat très goûteux « c'est de la viande de quoi ? J'ai jamais rien mangé de ressemblant ». La femme brune annonça tout de go « du Gronk ». Un certain nombre de copies s'étrangla, Archie en premier : « du dragon, vous mangez du dragon ? » dit il dégoûté. « bein oui, on est des charognards : tout ce qui se mange, les charognards en ont mangé » rappela Thux. Les copies dégoûtées repoussèrent leurs assiettes et le vieillard persifla : « si vous n'aimez pas ça, ce sera ceinture car il n'y a que ça ». Marie s'en mêla : « bon ok c'est triste de manger des dragons... mais celui ci est mort et ce serait un affront de ne pas manger sa viande... c'est comme s'il était mort pour rien ! À l'avenir on n'en tuera plus ». La salle se mit à bruire : les copies se tâtaient sur la pertinence de la remarque tandis que les charognards marquaient leur désaccord sur la suite des événements. « SILENCE » tonna la jeune femme en claquant le cuir de son fouet. Après quelques secondes, la salle fut finalement silencieuse. Elle se tourna vers ses compagnons d'infortune : « soit vous mangez soit vous laissez votre part aux autres et jeûnez mais des faiblards qui tombent d'inanition ça risque de pas super bien se passer». Ses compagnons la regardèrent avec de grands yeux, une telle dureté qu'ils ne lui connaissaient pas... les charognards eux se frappèrent la poitrine en guise d'approbation. Tout le monde reprit son repas... certains avec plus d'enthousiasme que d'autres.

À la fin des libations, Marie annonça : « vous les charognards, à la vaisselle ! » « bein chef on vient de la faire la vaisselle ! ». À nouveau le bruit caractéristique du cuir qui flagelle sa cible qui couine de douleur « la vaisselle ça se fait après chaque repas ! ». Les charognards se glissèrent vers la vaisselle en faisait des signes de tête positifs mais le fouet claqua encore dans le vide cette fois « j'ai rien entendu » dit elle d'un ton calme. Ses subordonnés se regardaient mutuellement avec effroi : qu'attendait elle d'eux ? « oui chef ! » annonça Thux à haute voix en enjoignant ses camarades à faire de même. Un « oui chef » collectif monta du petit attroupement « bien, c'est mieux... maintenant appliquez vous, je veux que ça soit aussi brillant que le crâne d'un chauve ! ». Les copies laissèrent échapper de petits rires à cette mention. Nisha se leva pour aller superviser la vaisselle mais Marie l'arrêta : « non Nisha, les copies restent avec moi... ça ne sera pas long ». Les copies se regardèrent perplexes, qu'est ce qui leur valait un tel traitement ? Alvin demanda « et nous on part aussi ou on reste ? » « restez, ce que je vais dire ne vous fera pas de mal même si je pense que deux chefs de tribus avaient déjà cerné le problème ». « Et moi ? » Demanda Thux... « t'es un charognard pas vrai ? Il me semble avoir déjà répondu à la question » « bien chef » et le vieil homme s'éclipsa rapidement avant d'avoir à entendre ou, pire, sentir le redoutable fouet.

Une fois entre doubles, Marie demanda à son ''ami'' silencieux « vas dans le couloir surveiller qu'on ne nous espionne pas... et il faudra vraiment qu'on te trouve un nom... ». le surhomme obéi sans la moindre objection. Maintenant sûre qu'on ne l'espionnerait pas, elle souffla de dépit et se laissa tomber sur le banc avec une expression exténuée « vous êtes fiers de vous ? » demanda t-elle aux copies.  
August :« fiers de quoi ? »  
M: « vous vous rendez bien compte qu'on vient de frôler le soulèvement avec vos états d'âme ? »  
Archie : « peut être mais manger du dragon quand même... »  
Marie le coupa sèchement : « vous vous croyez où ? Dans un salon de thé peut être... bein non vous êtes au milieu d'une meute de barbares ! Forcément ils agissent et pensent différemment de nous et il vaut mieux ne pas trop bousculer leurs petites habitudes sinon ils pourraient se soulever : une poignée d'entre eux on saurait gérer mais s'ils s'y mettent tous... je crois qu'on regretterait le hachoir ! » La petite troupe s'adressa des regards mutuels interloqués.  
M: « je ne vous demande pas de renoncer à vos principes mais... à partir de maintenant quand quelque chose ne vous ira pas vous vous tairez et viendrez m'en parler en privé sinon vous aurez le même châtiment que les autres » dit elle en caressant distraitement le rouleau de cuir tressé posé sur la table « ça ne sera pas facile mais il est impératif que je reste le chef le temps qu'on retrouve une apparence normale... et ça ne se fera pas sans certains sacrifices »  
Archie : « en gros tu veux qu'on s'écrase ! »  
M: « pour le dire platement...oui, en tous cas en public. N'oubliez pas que vous ne jouez pas que vos apparences sur ce coup là mais vos têtes aussi : vous avez été classés comme bouche inutile, pas de bon guerriers ni rien qui puisse leur être utile... si je perdais ma place ils se feraient un plaisir de tous vous tuer de la façon la plus distrayante qu'ils trouveront. De plus... vous savez que j'ai fait le maximum pour vous tous mais sachez que si l'un d'entre vous mettait ma vie ou ma place en danger... il se verrait offrir une jolie chambre avec barreaux, rats et rations de geôle»

Cette fois ses arguments semblèrent faire réfléchir ses interlocuteurs même les originaux se plièrent à ses explications. Dagur subodorait que cette fille cachait derrière son calme apparent un véritable esprit de stratège... sa curiosité était piquée au vif et il décida de se renseigner comment elle était parvenue à devenir la cheffe de cette bande de sauvages.  
M: « ça y est j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire, quelqu'un veut ajouter quelque chose ? »  
Mais tous se contentèrent de regarder piteusement la table.  
M: « bien alors : Nisha, si tu veux bien, je te nomme responsable de la cuisine et vas voir comment ils se débrouillent... j'ai pas confiance dans LEUR version de la propreté»  
Nisha : « ok, je fais ça »  
M: « Archie : en cherchant ma tunique j'ai vu qu'ils ont d'immenses salles pleines de bric à brac... vas fouiller un peu et essaies de trouver ce qui se revendrait le plus facilement en faisait un inventaire au fur et à mesure. On va avoir besoin d'argent pour se fournir en vivres variés et en quantité vu le nombre qu'on est»  
Archie : « ça doit être dans mes cordes »  
M: « les siamoises (Lola et Zoé) veillez sur nos ''invités'', que les charognards leur fournissent les ressources et la main d'œuvre dont ils ont besoin sans tirer au flanc »  
Lola et zoé : « bien reçu »  
M: « Silver (double de Sauvage) toi tu es en ''gestion de risque'' : tu es chargé de patrouiller en permanence parmi eux, écouter leurs conversations... et si tu en vois qui n'ont rien à faire trouves leur une activité : moins ils auront de temps pour comploter moins il y aura de complots »  
Silver avec un sourire satisfait : « bien chef »  
M: « ceux qui n'ont pas reçu d'affectation allez fouiller avec Archie... une chatte ne retrouverait pas ses jeunes là dedans mais je suis sûre qu'i la fois des choses qu'on peut utiliser ici comme des vêtements propres, des couvertures etc mais aussi une source de revenus en vendant ce qu'on utilise pas »  
Reste de la troupe : « ok »  
M: « bien ce soir on va tous fouiller pour se trouver de quoi passer la nuit : couvertures, fourrures... je vous assure que même si on sait pas d'où ça vient ça sera toujours plus propre que ce dans quoi ils vivent » dit elle en réprimant un grand frisson de dégoût.  
Tout le monde « OK »  
M: « demain matin il me faudra des hommes en quantité pour un projet personnel, j'ai la priorité ! Vous vous diviserez le reste selon vos missions »  
Reste de l'équipe : « euh oui... »  
M: « bien la séance est levée mais rappelez vous que suis ouverte à tout... mais en privé ! »  
Tout le monde « OK »

Nisha s'en retourna vers son domaine tandis que les copies, les exilés et les parenvrilles s'enfonçaient dans les entrailles de l'île jusqu'aux immenses salles de stockage. Tous furent ahuris de voir tout ce matériel entassé sans plus les intéresser : de vraies cavernes d'Ali Baba.  
M: « Lorelaï, Gus (copies de Kogne et Krane) emportez tous ces vêtements jusque la salle du fond qui est vide, pliez les proprement et rangez les... nous auront besoin de vêtements de rechange comme je ne sais pas encore comme ça va se passer pour la lessive »  
Lorelaï : « eurk on sait même pas qui les a portés avant nous »  
M: « je sais, c'est pas top mais on va tous devoir faire des concessions »  
Les jumeaux poignèrent dans le tas pour se charger des vêtements trouvés plus tôt dans la journée. Les autres se dispersèrent dans les allées pour fouiller les monceaux d'objets divers. Marie se dirigea d'emblée vers le tas aux rouleaux de tissus, pensant qu'il pourrait y avoir des trucs intéressants près d'eux. Elle demanda à son imposant ami de déplacer délicatement les lourds rouleaux pour fouiller en dessous. Bien lui en prit car elle trouva presque immédiatement un rouleau de 5 fourrures... d'ours lui semblait-il : un vrai confort dans ces contrées glacées. Elle trouva aussi des peaux de chèvres, trop petites pour faire des couvertures mais qui isolerait quand même du froid du sol ; un gros lot de fourrures de lapins qui, cousues ensemble, ferait une bonne couette toute douce. À part ça, de beaux tissus de laine bouillie pour des tuniques bien chaudes et des galons aux motifs celtiques.


	6. Chapitre 6: dans les cavernes

Charognard

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.  
L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste avant que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

Chapitre 6 : dans les cavernes.

Satisfaite de ses trouvailles, Marie rejoignit l'entrée de la salle en passant devant un tas qu'était en train de fouiller sans ménagement Pierre (copie de Rustik). Il tomba sur un étui le secoua pour estimer ce qui pouvait bien être contenu puis, insatisfait, jeta l'objet au pied du tas.  
M: « hey Pierre, soit plus délicat c'est un instrument de musique c'est fragile »  
Pierre : « et en quoi ça nous servirait un instrument de musique ici ?»  
M: « de un : j'ai dit fouiller pas dégrader ! Ensuite ça vaut de l'argent à cette époque ! »  
Marie ouvrit l'étui pour y trouver un violon et son archet qui ne semblaient pas avoir subit de dommage à cause de l'indélicatesse du fouilleur. Elle l'épaula et commença à jouer un concerto.  
Pierre : « RRRRonn ! Tu m'endors avec ta musique de mémé »  
M: « il est scientifiquement prouvé qu'un quart d'heure de musique classique par jour rend plus intelligent mais cherches pas tu peux pas comprendre » persifla t-elle.  
Elle reprit un examen minutieux de l'instrument : « c'est pas un stradivarius mais c'est un honnête petit instrument... faudrait juste changer les cordes qui n'ont pas été graissées depuis longtemps »  
Zoé : « faudrait déjà en trouver des cordes, tu sais ou en avoir ?»  
M: « non mais je sais comment en fabriquer : traditionnellement les cordes sont faites en boyau de chat »  
Lola : « EURK »  
M: « on verra plus tard, mettons déjà ça de côté, ça devrait trouver preneur... avez vous trouvé de quoi vous couvrir ?»  
Lorelaï et Gus : « ouais couvertures OK »  
Les siamoises : « fourrures de ''je sais pas quoi'' OK »  
Archie : « OK pour moi aussi »  
Silver : « couverture ridicule mais bien chaude trouvée » dit il en regardant perplexe la pièce de laine cardée rose bonbon qu'il avait dégottée.

M: « crapaud ? »

M: « j'espère qu'il s'est pas fait enterrer sous un éboulement de bordel... ce serait bien son style » dit elle en partant en exploration pour retrouver son jeune compagnon. Elle suivit la tâche de lumière d'une torche et trouva August tranquillement assis sur un coffre en train de lire.  
M: « crapaud... et ta couverture tu as trouvé ? »  
August décrocha enfin de sa lecture et se rendit compte qu'on lui parlait « euh oui j'ai trouvé »  
M: « tu pourrais répondre quand on t'appelle »  
A: « excuses, j'ai juste trouvé ce livre passionnant sur des contes de dragons »

Soudain un brouhaha se fit entendre comme une avalanche d'objets en métal. Ils se précipitèrent à l'origine du bruit pour trouver Pierre coincé sous l'effondrement de son tas « restez pas là à regarder... aidez moi ! »  
Marie s'avisa d'une coupe en étain complètement aplatie dans la chute, visiblement ce garçon abîmait plus les objets que les repérer. Elle demanda encore à son très fort ami de dégager l'imprudent pilleur ce qu'il fit en deux en trois mouvements.  
Pierre : « là j'ai trouvé une fourrure bien chaude, j'ai tiré et tout est tombé ! C'est pas de ma faute ! »  
M: « si c'est de ta faute...un bon fouilleur joue au mikado pour ne rien abîmer »  
Pierre : « bein je m'en fous j'ai trouvé une super couverture...le reste je m'en balance »  
M: « bien au moins ça m'aura permis de voir qu'on ne peut pas te faire confiance pour fouiller... demain tu te mettras avec les effectifs qui partiront avec moi... ce sera une tâche...un peu plus dans tes capacités... »  
Pierre : « ah bon on va faire quoi ? Tu fais tout un mystère d'une simple mission je parie... »  
M: « vois le comme tu veux mais demain tu en seras... debout à la première heure »

Le petit groupe sortit de son entrepôt et la cheffe se dirigea vers l'emplacement en face ou les parenvrilles et les exilés étaient en train de se chercher des couvertures.  
M: « et ici, tout le monde de quoi dormir ? »  
Dagur : « les parenvrilles oui ! »  
M: « et les exilés ? »

M: « oh hey les exilés, vous avez trouvé des couvertures ? »

Marie émit un grognement sourd qui désarçonna un peu les parenvrilles présents : « grrr ! Ils ont intérêt à être morts ou proches de l'être pour se permettre de m'ignorer... »  
Elle déposa son fardeau à l'entrée et s'engagea dans l'immense pièce suivie de près par son ombre. Comme précédemment, elle suivit les tâches de lumières des torches des fouilleurs et retrouva le petit groupe au pied d'un tas d'armes diverses et variées toutes neuves. « alors, vous avez des couvertures ? »  
Alvin : « on a mieux que ça » dit il en pointant une hache à double tranchant vers la jeune femme « celui qui tue le chef, deviens le chef... n'est ce pas ? »  
M: « donc vous espérez me tuer ? C'est amusant... quoique : je me suis montrée très fair play avec vous... j'ai accepté de puiser dans nos ressources très limitées pour que vous puissiez repartir et c'est comme ça que vous me remerciez ? »  
Alvin : « Alvin le traître ça ne t'évoque rien ? »  
Sur ce, il se précipita sur elle arme levée. Au dernier moment elle cambra son dos pour finir par toucher le sol avec ses mains en un pont parfait avant de relever ses jambes en visant le nez avec son pied : le choc se répercuta dans le crâne du traître tandis que son nez se brisait et saignait abondamment. « et à part faire le singe, tu sais faire quoi ? » dit il en se ruant une seconde fois sur sa cible tandis que ses hommes encerclaient la ''proie''. Son puissant ami entreprit de se charger de la demi douzaine d'exilés qui souhaitant faire pencher la balance en leur faveur. À partir de là, le combat fit rage : le menu fretin découvrit douloureusement la puissance surhumaine de la silencieuse copie tandis que la cheffe entreprit de régler son compte au chef rebelle avec force de grognements.

Dagur : « vous entendez ça ? Des grognements... il doit y avoir un dragon qui a réussit à rentrer ! »  
August : « non, c'est pas un dragon... ils se battent ! » dit il tout en lâchant son chargement pour se précipiter, suivi de toutes les copies , vers la source du bruit. Les parenvrilles ne savaient pas très bien comment se comporter mais Dagur décida qu'il devait voir ça et se lança à leur suite. Le reste de son équipe, totalement larguée, se contenta de rester sur place. Sur le chemin vers le champs de bataille, ils croisèrent deux exilés en sang qui tentaient de s'échapper : Zoé et Lola profitèrent de leurs imposantes statures pour les maîtriser fermement. Le reste des copies continua sa route pour débouler sur le petit espace libre ou les combats faisaient rage. Le surhomme malmenait sérieusement ses adversaires même s'ils tentaient de s'y prendre à plusieurs simultanément. À chaque fois que le grand gaillard excluait un assaillant, des copies se précipitaient dessus pour le maîtriser. Entre les chefs, le combat était plus serré. Alvin tentait d'user de sa supériorité physique mais elle lui glissait entre les doigts comme une anguille avec parfois des acrobaties impressionnantes. Enfin, à la faveur d'un déséquilibre de son adversaire, la jeune femme put se reculer assez pour user de son fouet. Le son claqua comme une sentence et la longue tresse de cuir se reposa sur l'épaule du traître « tu m'as raté ! » « vraiment ? ». Marie tira un coup sec sur son instrument qui avait docilement agrippé le manche d'une massue dans le tas pour ramener vers elle la dangereuse arme. En passant, elle percuta Alvin à l'arrière du crâne, l'assommant avant que la jeune femme ne réceptionne souplement l'instrument de sa victoire dans sa main libre.

Enfin, les combats cessèrent faute de combattants en état du côté exilés. Le corps inanimé du Traître fut pris en charge par le guerrier muet qui le mit sur son épaule comme un baluchon léger. Les copies se munirent d'armes dans le tas (principalement des épées) et rassemblèrent leurs ennemis pour s'enquerrir de la suite des événements auprès de leur cheffe : « allez, on va mettre tout ça au frais dans un cachot... et dans le noir : ça leur permettra de réfléchir à leurs actes ! Demain on les charge sur leur rafiot, on les conduit à la limite de nos eaux et après qu'ils se débrouillent ! Ceux qui n'ont pas de prisonnier en charge, pourriez vous vous charger de ramener ce qu'on a trouvé ?» « oui, on s'en charge ». La petite troupe hétéroclite prit le chemin de la grand salle. Nisha avait fini sa mission du jour et était assise près du feu quand elle vit revenir le drôle d'équipage : « qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »  
August : « ils s'en sont pris à nous : ils voulaient tuer Marie ! »  
Nisha : « eh bien, ça n'aura pas tardé les tentatives de coup d'état... c'était à prévoir »  
M: « THUX ! »  
T: « oui chef ? »  
M: « conduis nous aux cachots, qu'on mette cette petite bande pathétique sous clef »  
T: « bien chef, avec plaisir chef »  
Le vieil homme conduisit les prisonniers et leurs gardiens vers la prison ou les ordres de la cheffe furent suivis à la lettre. Puis il ramena tout le monde à la grand salle où chacun reprit dans le tas d'articles ses propres trouvailles.

Voyant ses compagnons se saisir de leurs couvertures, Nisha eut une vague angoisse : avec sa mission à la cuisine, elle ne s'était pas procuré de couverture... allait elle devoir dormir avec une des leurs puante et repoussante ? Mais Marie s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire engageant : « tiens, je t'ai pris une fourrure pour que tu puisses dormir au chaud toi aussi. Merci pour ton travail en cuisine » lui dit elle en lui tendant une peau d'ours. Voyant cela, les autres copies se dirent que le hasard faisait bien les choses : elle avait l'étoffe d'un bon chef, à la fois vaillante, intelligente et attentionnée avec les autres.  
M: « Thux, comment ça se passe pour dormir chez vous ? »  
T: « ah bein y a les dortoirs : un pour les hommes et un pour les femmes »  
Lola : « et nous... on est quand même des femmes dans des corps d'hommes...on va dormir où ? »  
M: « à fortiori... chez les femmes. Enfin c'est ce que moi je ferais... vous les femmes charognards, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? »  
une femme : « nous ? Ce que nous on en pense ?... on ne nous a jamais demandé ce qu'on pensait »  
M: « bein moi je le demande »  
Femme : « bein ça nous dérange pas de vous avoir avec nous... il n'y a pas de danger si vous êtes réellement des femmes à l'intérieur... non ? »  
Zoé : « ah ça c'est sûr que vous risquez rien avec nous »  
M: « c'est entendu donc »


	7. Chapitre 7: les origines

Charognard

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.  
L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste avant que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

Chapitre 7 : les origines.

La soirée s'avança doucement entre discussions légères et sujets sérieux débattus avec rigueur. Marie monopolisa l'aîné charognard pour lui poser des tas de questions sur la gestion pratique de la communauté, leurs us et coutumes etc. On n'aurait pas pu choisir plus éloignés au niveau mentalité que cette tribu arriérée et barbare par rapport à l'éducation moderne des copies... ça promettait une cohabitation difficile source de nombreuses frictions. Elle interrogea aussi longuement les scientifiques relevés de leur fonction le temps de la soirée pour se détendre un peu après cette journée de dur labeur. Ainsi, elle apprit que le but du chef charognard était d'importer des individus avec des connaissances poussées en combat comme le gaillard muet ainsi que des armes modernes et inconnues ici afin d'augmenter la puissance de sa tribu et conquérir l'archipel.  
M: « finalement, il en avait dans le ciboulot ce Ivan... »  
Thux : « oh Ivan n'a rien fait du tout, c'était le projet de Ronan qu'il a juste continué après avoir pris le contrôle »  
M: « hum, je vois... je me demande quand même comment il est parvenu à ce résultat » dit elle avec une perplexité visible. Mais sur ce point personne ne put lui répondre.

Enfin, la fatigue de cette éprouvante journée aidant, la cheffe décida d'envoyer tout le monde se coucher. Elle rejoignit ses quartiers ou son imposant ami s'arrêta à la porte tandis qu'elle entrait dans ses pénates. Elle entra, se saisit d'un fauteuil et d'une peau d'ours qu'elle amena dans le couloir pour assurer un minimum de confort pour son subalterne. La première chose qu'elle fit fut d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée pour réchauffer la pièce puis elle s'intéressa au lit. Elle le débarrassa de sa couverture et de son oreiller mais l'odeur semblait incrustée au cœur même du bois... non elle ne coucherait pas là ! Elle s'aménagea une couche de fortune avec les peaux de chèvre comme isolant du sol et une bonne fourrure d'ours en guise de couverture juste devant l'âtre. En attendant que l'atmosphère se réchauffe, elle alla fouiller dans la bibliothèque. Sur les rayonnages s'entassaient des livres variés : navigation, aéronautique, techniques de conservation des aliments, médecine par les plantes... les ouvrages hétéroclites trahissaient un amateur de savoirs variés : pile comme elle, au moins elle aurait des lectures intéressantes pour meubler ses temps morts... bien qu'elle doute en avoir beaucoup vu le travail à abattre. Un livre en particulier attira son attention : il était précautionneusement conservé dans un pupitre vitré et semblait très ancien. Elle décida de commencer par lui et le titre l'interpella beaucoup : ''magie et alchimie''. Un signet dépassait de l'ouvrage et, machinalement, elle ouvrit le livre à cette page. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y lire un chapitre sur les mondes et la façon de communiquer entre eux... c'était donc de là que tout était parti ! Par pure curiosité, elle feuilleta rapidement le bouquin pour lire les titres des chapitres : ''lévitation'', ''voyage dans les ténèbres'', ''invocation de démon''... si le quart de ce qui était inscrit dans ce livre était vrai elle deviendrait beaucoup plus forte et pourrait aisément tenir son rôle de chef (ce dont elle n'était pas du tout sûre pour le moment). Pour ce soir le chapitre sur les mondes ferait l'affaire, après dodo. Elle se changea, enfila une tunique beige brodée de fleurs qui ferait l'affaire pour la nuit ou personne ne la verrait attifée ainsi et se glissa sous la fourrure. Malheureusement, la lecture ne lui apprit pas grand chose de plus que ce que les scientifiques lui en avaient dit. Elle commençait seulement à réaliser concrètement qu'il leur faudrait tous refaire leurs vies ici. Enfin, elle souffla la bougie, se roula en boule (incapable de se mettre sur le dos avec ses blessures) et s'endormit.

Marie se réveilla doucement dans la chaleur de sa couche improvisée... elle avait étonnamment bien dormi pour une nuit à même le sol. Le feu était mourant dans la cheminée où il ne restait que des braises discrètes qui purent à peine allumer la bougie. Le froid de la nuit était à peine coupé par la chaleur qui se dégageait encore de l'âtre. Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre lui apprit que le ciel commençait à peine à s'éclaircir, l'aube sur le point d'apparaître... bien trop tôt pour la plupart des gens mais elle n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Elle se changea devant la cheminée pour revêtir sa ''tenue de jour'', rangea le précieux livre dans son écrin puis s'éclipsa dans le couloir. Immédiatement, son grand compagnon se leva pour l'accompagner comme à son habitude... elle doutait même qu'il dorme... quel étrange personnage.

Elle se rappela qu'il lui fallait un nom et réfléchit tout en marchant vers la sortie. Elle chercha un nom qui en jette, qui inspire le respect... « dis moi mon grand est ce que ''the mountain'' te conviendrait comme nom... en abrégé ''Mount'' ? ». Elle se tourna vers le gaillard et il lui fit un discret signe de tête positif... décidément il n'était pas très expansif. « va pour Mount alors ». Elle passa silencieusement dans les longs couloirs plongés dans les ténèbres, devant la grand salle vide ainsi que les dortoirs et rentra dans la cuisine : elle alla au fond voir les tonneaux d'eau et s'aperçut qu'il fallait presque un tonneau entier chaque jour rien que pour boire et cuisiner or il n'en restait que trois pleins. Dagur était à moitié réveillé quand il vit le halo lumineux dans le couloir. Il leva la tête pour voir qui se promenait à une heure pareille et vit passer son double et son garde du corps. Sa curiosité n'avait pas diminué face à cette étrange situation et il décida de la suivre discrètement. Elle avait bien vu la première fois qu'on l'avait conduite à la sortie, on passait devant une armurerie : elle alluma une torche à sa bougie puis se mit à fouiller. Elle mit dans les mains de Mount un certain nombre d'armes diverses et variées. Une fois satisfaite, elle se dirigea vers la sortie : le temps de faire ça et l'aube grise s'était levée. Elle dirigea ses pas vers l'arène aux dragons, descendit dans la fosse et passa devant les boxes vides et sombres pour s'arrêter à peu près au centre : « ça va Mount tu peux déposer tout ça et, si tu veux bien, montes moi une cible au fond ». Son subalterne obéit prestement aux deux demandes et alla au fond de l'arène monter un tonneau muni d'une cible sur une base de deux autres tonneaux pour former une cible idéale pour l'entraînement. « ne restes pas là tout près...tu risques de te ramasser un projectile perdu » Mount revint vers sa maîtresse d'un pas lent (probablement un signe de désaccord avec la prudence excessive de sa supérieure) pour rejoindre sa place juste derrière elle. Dagur retira son casque et se glissa furtivement au bord de l'arène pour espionner à son aise.

En premier elle choisit l'arc à flèche : elle banda l'arc, encocha et tira un trait qui alla se planter droit en plein cœur de la cible « j'ai pas perdu la main » dit elle en se remémorant sa pratique pendant plusieurs années en tant que sport. Elle se saisit d'un deuxième projectile et le tira de la même façon : le trait atteint le premier de plein fouet en fendant le bois en deux avant de se planter dans l'exact centre de la cible lui aussi « intéressant ». Elle remisa l'arc pour s'emparer de l'arbalète « alors, comment ça marche ce truc » dit elle en armant la corde et plaçant le carreau. Elle épaula, prit un instant pour viser et décocha son tir : le carreau coupa la flèche en deux avant de se ficher dans la cible « bien, bien tout ça ». Elle abandonna l'arbalète au profit d'une hache simple mais la distance avec la cible allait fortement compliquer les choses. Elle se mit dans la position qu'elle estimait la plus appropriée à savoir... celle d'un joueur de bowling prêt à lancer la lourde boule. La hache tournoya quelques fois avant de fendre le carreau et de s'enfoncer dans le cœur de la cible « cool » s'enthousiasma la jeune femme. Elle passa à une arme nettement plus singulière en s'emparant... d'une fourchette ! Là encore le lancé nécessitait de la puissance et elle procéda comme pour la hache : le couvert partit comme une flèche pour se planter dans le bois du dos de la hache « wouhou, demain on essaiera avec des cibles mouvantes ! ».

C'est le moment que choisit August pour signaler sa présence en faisant sursauter le chef parenvrille: « hum, hum... désolé de t'interrompre dans ton...lancé de fourchette mais on te cherche pour le p'tit dej » « OK j'arrive » dit elle en se dirigeant vers sa cible. Une fois arrivée à portée elle dégaina son fouet à toute vitesse pour attraper la hache par le manche et la ramener vers elle. Elle désolidarisa la fourchette de la hache et remit tout ça sur le tas d'armes maintenant délaissées, satisfaite d'elle même.  
A:« tu sais ça me stresse le bruit de ton machin qui claque »  
M:« je suis sûre que tu stresserais encore plus avec une lance de charognard sous la gorge »  
A: « pas faux... et la fourchette c'est pourquoi ? »  
M: « l'histoire nous a prouvé qu'on a pas toujours une vraie arme sous la main, faut se débrouiller avec ce qu'on a »  
A: « ah OK »  
Dagur attendit que les trois soient rentrés dans la gueule béante de la falaise pour sortir de sa cachette, s'épousseter et remettre son casque pour rentrer à son tour discrètement. Il rentra donc bon dernier dans la grand salle bruyante des diverses conversations qui s'y menaient. Bien sûr Vorg lui avait gardé une place à coté de son équipage « vous étiez où chef ? » « euh... je me suis réveillé tôt alors je suis allé marcher un peu ». Les siens acceptèrent son explication sans conditions.

Le petit déjeuner se passa avec entrain, la bonne humeur régnait. Marie mangea avec appétit le pain garni de confiture qu'on lui proposait... se doutant que cette abondance prendrait bientôt fin avec les prévisions alarmistes de Thux... elle se doutait bien que les réserves allaient s'épuiser rapidement si elles n'étaient pas prévues pour ça. Au moins, Archie avait dégotté de l'excellent thé dans les cavernes et la jeune femme s'en fit servir une tasse, soufflant dessus pour la refroidir. Soudain elle entendit un bruit qu'elle identifia aisément au désormais familier son d'une arbalète qui se déclenche, inconsciemment son cerveau calcula la position du tireur en triangulant le son entre ses deux oreilles. Elle se saisit de l'épaisse planche à pain qui venait de lui servir pour l'interposer entre sa tête et le carreau meurtrier. Celui se ficha dans le bois avec émissions d'échardes et de copeaux pour s'arrêter à deux/trois centimètres de sa tête. August qui s'apprêtait à enfourner sa miche de pain la lâcha de stupeur tandis qu'un silence religieux se faisait dans la salle. Mount exprima pour la première fois une émotion en fronçant les sourcils de colère, se leva et se précipita pour se saisir du responsable et le ramener par la peau du cou devant sa maîtresse. Celle ci posa calmement la planche inutilisable, bu une petite gorgée de thé avant de reposer sa tasse et se tourner vers le rebelle  
M:« alors, une explication peut-être ? »  
homme : « jamais je n'accepterais d'être dirigé par une femelle ! Ivan lui c'était un chef... toi t'es une gamine qui joue avec le feu »  
M: « bien bien... soyons compréhensifs, si tu aimais tant que ça ton chef bein on va mettre ta tête à côté de la sienne, comme ça vous ne serez pas séparés ».  
Un simple regard à Mount et le surhomme comprit les désirs de sa supérieure : il attrapa la tête du charognard et lui brisa la nuque d'un coup sec avant d'abandonner le corps inerte pour se rasseoir. « débarrassez moi de ça, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire » annonça t-elle d'un ton calme sans élever la voix à l'attention du reste de la tribu pétrifiée. Puis elle reprit sa tasse pour inciter à reprendre là ou ils en étaient mais la salle était maintenant peuplée de murmures et bruissements indistincts.  
Archie : « j'ai plus faim moi tout d'un coup »  
Deux charognards qui avaient fini de manger se chargèrent de porter le corps loin des yeux.


	8. Chapitre 8: la débrouille

Charognard

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste avant que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

Chapitre 8 : la débrouille

Quand tout le monde eu fini de manger, Marie annonça : « il me faut 14 d'entre vous pour une mission avec moi aujourd'hui, que les volontaires fassent un pas en avant ». Mais aucun d'entre eux ne s'avança. « si personne ne se dévoue vous aurez un blâme collectif, au bout de trois blâmes vous jeûnerez un jour ! ». Un charognard leva la main et la jeune femme l'autorisa à parler « ça veut dire quoi chef ? » ; elle se pinça l'arrête du nez de dépit : « ça veut dire que vous aurez tous un mauvais point, au bout de trois mauvais points vous passerez toute une journée sans manger, c'est plus clair là ? » « oui chef » « alors je répète, qui est volontaire ? » la motivation semblait revenue dans les rangs et 7 d'entre eux s'avancèrent. « bien on avance : je vais compléter moi même, les 7 en partant de la gauche sont désignés d'office » dit elle en pointant du doigt les désignés. « Pour le reste y a du travail avec mes collègues : Nisha en cuisine, Archie aux entrepôts et Silver sera responsable en mon absence »

M:« allez on vient avec moi »  
Charognards : « oui chef »  
M: « Pierre ? »  
Pierre : « quoi ? »  
M: « tu n'as pas oublié notre petite conversation d'hier... »  
P: « nan je viens pas j'ai pas envie, en plus on sait même pas ce qu'on va faire »  
µLe fouet cingla l'air pour mordre la chair tendre du fessier « ouille ouille »  
M: « dépêches toi ou je te rajoute la corvée patates en plus »  
P « d'accord je viens, je viens »  
M: « alors allez chercher les tonneaux à eau et chargez en deux par barque, trouvez des pelles et des pioches ainsi que des contenants style poêlons, marmites PROPRES »  
Charognard : « dites chef... vous allez pas nous faire ramer jusqu'à l'île aux ours ? »  
Le fouet trouva aisément sa nouvelle victime dans un claquement sec.  
M: « quand bien même ce serait le cas vous n'avez strictement rien à dire juste à obéir, bien compris ? »  
Charognards « oui chef »

La petite troupe se dispersa en vue de satisfaire aux (strictes) exigences de leur cheffe. La jeune femme en profita pour se rendre dans ses appartements pour prendre dans la malle une cape chaude remarquée la veille. En redescendant vers le port elle se prit une longue vue puis alla sur la jetée surveiller les préparatifs. En attendant la complétion des tâches demandées, elle s'intéressa aux deux têtes maintenant plantées juste à côté de la jetée... *je me demande, avec le climat local, si elles vont pourrir ou se momifier...je parie qu'elles vont se momifier avec l'air froid et sec (tant mieux elles dureront ça plus longtemps)* pensa t-elle pour elle même. Bientôt, toutes ses directives furent accomplies et les participants attendaient la suite des événements.  
M: « ça va, tout le monde à trouvé ? »  
Charognards : « oui chef »  
M: « bien alors, on embarque deux par barque et on mets le cap sur l'iceberg »  
Pierre : « c'est stupide : il ne saurait pas y avoir de source sur un iceberg ! »  
cette fois le redoutable serpent de cuir s'enroula autour de la gorge du fautif, une traction plus tard et Pierre s'écrasait le nez par terre en face de la cheffe « c'est moi que tu traites de stupide ? »  
P: « non, non... c'était une remarque comme ça : t'énerves pas ! »  
M: « je n'aime pas ton attitude : pour t'aider à réfléchir tu seras de corvée patates pendant une semaine ! » dit elle en déserrant la prise de son arme. La victime toussota en reprenant son souffle.

Les barques entamèrent enfin leur route vers la montagne flottante : 7 barques chargées de tonneaux et une barque accueillant la cheffe, son ombre et un Pierre un peu défranchi qui fut ''invité'' à travailler sa musculature en ramant. Les 8 petites embarcations parcoururent en moins d'une demi heure la distance qui les séparaient de l'iceberg dérivant paresseusement au large de leur île. Arrivés sur place, les marins arrimèrent les embarcations comme ils purent puis attendirent les indications de leur chef. « bien, je vous invite à prendre un morceau de glace et à le sucer ». Les hommes se regardèrent perplexes... soudain retentit le bruit sec du cuir claquant sur le cuir tandis qu'elle faisait sonner son fouet entre ses mains. Tous se précipitèrent pour obéir à son invitation. « alors c'est salé ? » « non chef » dirent ses hommes perplexes. « que je vous explique : un iceberg ce n'est pas de l'eau de mer gelée mais de la neige compactée et la neige c'est... » personne pour répondre, ses hommes se tortillaient nerveusement. Elle souffla de dépit « de l'eau douce ! La neige c'est de l'eau douce comme la pluie »  
Charognards :« aahh, oui chef! »  
M:« alors, la marche à suivre : vous choisissez une rigole de fonte, vous creusez un puisard et vous écopez pour remplir les tonneaux »  
Charognard : « c'est quoi un puisard ? »  
M: « un trou, vous creusez un trou dans lequel l'eau va s'accumuler puis vous remplissez les tonneaux en écopant. D'autres questions ? »  
Mais personne ne demanda plus de précisions et d'un signe de tête elle envoya ses hommes à la tâche.

Pendant ce temps, elle entreprit de grimper sur le point le plus haut pour observer l'horizon. Son imposant ami était bien trop lourd pour la suivre donc il resta docilement au pied de la montagne en la suivant des yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était à son poste d'observation et commença à scruter l'horizon sans néanmoins trouver quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. Un bruit attira son attention au pied du massif gelé mais de l'autre côté que les barques : elle vit un petit groupe de gros animaux marins semblables à des morses qui paressaient sur la glace. Elle se dit qu'une de ces bêtes serait un apport d'appoint en viande parfait... mais elle ne disposait pas d'armes hormis son fouet et un couteau à sa ceinture. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle avait déjà fait mieux avec moins que ça : elle se laissa souplement glisser le long de la pente jusqu'en bas où elle sauta sur le dos de la créature la plus proche tandis que le groupe tentait de plonger dans les flots pour se protéger. Elle enfonça son couteau entre la base du crâne et les premières vertèbres et tourna vigoureusement dans un craquement sec ; le ''morse'' s'effondra puis ne bougea plus. Elle lui ouvrit la carotide pour qu'il se vide de son sang en vue de la consommation puis s'assit sur la carcasse pour profiter un peu du calme et de la solitude. Mount, ne voyant plus sa supérieure sur le sommet de l'iceberg, entreprit d'en faire le tour et la trouva en pleine méditation. Comme à son habitude il vint près d'elle et s'immobilisa silencieusement. Après une demi heure, elle ouvrit les yeux, se leva et demanda à son silencieux ami de se charger de la carcasse : il jeta négligemment sur son épaule le corps qui devait pourtant peser dans les 300 kilos. Ils firent le tour du sommet pour retrouver le groupe puis il posa la prise dans leur barque « on sera un peu à l'étroit mais au moins on ne mourra pas de faim aujourd'hui » dit elle avec une pointe d'ironie.

Pendant ce temps sur la terre ferme, Dagur s'était emparé d'une longue vue et observait avec attention son double. Même avec cet instrument, c'était un peu loin mais il put quand même suivre à peu près ce qui se passait. Juste après qu'il ait vu le guerrier muet ranger la prise dans la barque, la longue vue lui fut arrachée des mains par Silver « qu'est ce que vous fichez ? Je suis à peu près sûr que la cheffe n'apprécierait pas du tout de se savoir épiée de la sorte... si vous avez trop de temps libre, je peux arranger ça »  
Dagur : « hey, reprends ta mission et laisses nous en paix... on ne fait pas partie des Charognards : tu n'as aucun ordre à nous donner ! » répondit le jeune chef irrité.  
Silver : « on va voir ça : corvée patates ! »  
Sauvage: « corvée patates ? »  
S: « allez en cuisine vous pèlerez les patates et les légumes ! Et si j'apprends que vous ne vous êtes pas pliés à la sanction je vous colle au trou dans le noir comme vos petits camarades »  
D: « hey ce sont pas nos amis »  
S: « je m'en fiche éperdument : si vous ne respectez pas les règles de l'île on vous colle aussi sur ce bateau et vous vous débrouillerez entre vous ! »  
Les parenvrilles comprirent bien que ça ne plaisantait pas. Certains étaient plus impitoyables que leurs origines auraient pu le laisser penser.  
D: « Ok Ok on y va » dit le jeune chef en s'éloignant d'un pas traînant, visiblement contrarié... mais il ne souhaitait pas voir sa tête rejoindre la petite collection morbide de son double.

Les tonneaux furent enfin tous pleins et refermés pour être re-rangés dans leurs barques respectives. Les hommes étaient prêts a fournir l'effort du retour tandis que leur cheffe donnait le signal de départ. Cette fois, lourdes de leur chargement, les petites embarcations avancèrent beaucoup plus lentement qu'à l'aller et il fallut près d'une heure pour retrouver les eaux calmes du port. Les barques étaient à nouveau soigneusement arrimées aux pontons, les hommes faisaient de gros efforts pour décharger et conduire les tonneaux à la cuisine ; Thux vint aux nouvelles pour savoir quelle était cette mystérieuse mission... et fut très étonné de voir tous les tonneaux d'eau bien pleins et déjà de retour : « où avez vous trouvé de l'eau douce ? » demanda t-il à ses hommes « sur l'iceberg, c'est de l'eau douce comme la cheffe le pensait ». Quand on parle du loup... la cheffe sauta de sa place précaire sur la barque bien chargée pour tendre la ligne d'arrimage à un charognard venu aider à la manœuvre.  
Thux : « vous avez trouvé de l'eau douce sur un iceberg ? »  
M: « comme je leur ai expliqué : un iceberg c'est de la neige tassée donc de l'eau douce oui »  
T: « vous voulez dire... qu'on se tape depuis toujours le chemin jusqu'à l'île aux ours alors qu'on pouvait se servir directement près de notre île ? » gémit le vieillard dégoûté.  
M: « j'en peux rien moi si vous n'y avez jamais pensé... en tout cas le problème d'eau est temporairement réglé et un petit sursis pour la nourriture aussi » dit elle pendant que Mount déchargeait la proie pour l'emmener en cuisine.  
M: « Pierre ! Ramasses tous les ustensiles qui ont servi à écoper et ramènes les en cuisine ou tu en profiteras pour prendre ton tour de corvée patates ! »  
L'ado s'exécuta en maugréant et en traînant les pieds.

Dans la cuisine, Nisha dû faire avec cette invasion de charognards en déroute qui ramenaient pèle-mêle les tonneaux d'eau à stocker au fond de son espace (bien qu'au fond d'elle elle était soulagée que des solutions avaient été trouvées pour les problèmes les plus urgents). Elle et les femmes de la tribu furent impressionnées de voir le guerrier silencieux apporter l'énorme masse de viande et de graisse que représentait cette carcasse inattendue. Pierre arriva un peu après tout penaud pour rapporter les ustensiles empruntés.  
Nisha : « alors Pierre, ça a été ? T'as pas l'air au top... »  
Pierre : « non ça va... juste que l'autre psychopathe a failli m'étouffer et m'a collé une semaine de corvée patates »  
N : « te connaissant... elle avait sans doutes de bonnes raisons. Enfin bienvenue à toi à PatateLand où tu ne seras pas seul vu que tu as déjà des copains sur place » ironisa la jeune femme en désignant les parenvrilles harassés qui essayaient de faire des pelures acceptables. L'adolescent prit un tabouret et s'assit à côté de ses compagnons d'infortune pour commencer sa punition.  
P : « alors, vous avez fait quoi pour écoper de la sanction de la honte ? » demanda t-il à Sauvage son voisin.  
Sauvage : « bah presque rien mais le Silver là... il prend son rôle très au sérieux !... et toi ?»  
Pierre : « oh moi juste une petite remarque en passant... mais elle a le fouet chatouilleux et bam ! Une semaine de corvée»  
Vorg : « pas de chance mais faut avouer qu'elle a bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'aimait pas les remarques... tu ferais mieux de t'en abstenir tout simplement »  
Dagur : « chut ! »  
Pierre : « pourquoi est ce je me tai... » mais en plein milieu de sa phrase la cheffe déboula dans la cuisine et il décida de prendre très au sérieux le conseil de Vorg. Les femmes de la cuisine et leur cheffe se réunirent dans un coin pour discuter : Marie s'enquérissait de ce qu'elles pourraient tirer de la carcasse : la viande bien sûr, la graisse pour tremper des bougies, des boyaux pour faire des saucisses et des abats pour faire une farce... hormis quelques éléments (peau, cerveau, os) tout trouva des débouchés.

Une solide charognarde à la chevelure tressée : « au moins avec tous ces ''assistants'' on aura le temps de tout faire... c'est vraiment super comme punition : joindre l'utile à l'agréable... »  
Pierre : « Pff, pas agréable pour nous... »  
M: « pardon Pierre... tu disais quelque chose ? »  
P: « non... non je jurais juste sur cette patate qui veut pas se laisser peler haha ! »  
La jeune femme émit un grondement sourd avant de tourner les talons et sortir vaquer à d'autres occupations.  
Nisha : « tu l'as échappé belle Pierre... ne la sous estimes pas ! Le dernier qui l'a fait à gagné un joli emplacement dans le port avec vue... enfin une partie de lui. »  
Pierre : « ouais ouais... j'ai compris merci »

Le chef parenvrille n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange, essayant de construire un tableau d'ensemble avec les bribes d'information qu'il glanait à gauche ou à droite mais ça ne semblait pas très aisé : elle semblait... pleine de paradoxes.


	9. Chapitre 9: premiers changements

Charognard

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.  
L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste avant que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

Chapitre 9 : premiers changements

M: « Silver ? SILVER ? » cria Marie au grand air après qu'un charognard lui ait indiqué qu'il était sorti du complexe ; il n'y avait que deux possibilités : l'arène ou le port secondaire.  
Silver : « oui chef ICI ! »  
Elle suivit le son de sa voix jusqu'au ponton du port b ou était amarré le ''bateau'' des exilés ou il dirigeait une petite équipe pour des réparations  
sommaires.  
M: « qu'est ce que tu fais ? »  
S: « des réparations de base... sinon c'est du suicide de partir comme ça... autant les tuer nous même alors »  
M: « je comprends... ce sera bientôt fini ? »  
S: « dans une heure maximum »  
M: « bien, fais charger exactement ce qu'il y avait au moment de l'abordage en eau et nourriture... comme s'ils n'étaient jamais venus ici. Puis prends un équipage et des barques : menez les à la frontière du territoire charognard, plantez les là et rentrez en barque. Je te fais confiance »  
S: « bien cheffe »

Les problèmes les plus urgents réglés, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait passer un peu de temps aux tâches non prioritaires. Elle repassa dans la grande salle ou Thux écoutait le récit de la fourniture en eau conté par le petit groupe de rameurs qui se réconfortaient avec une choppe de bière. Dès l'apparition de la cheffe, l'aîné décrocha de l'histoire pour se rapprocher de sa supérieure.  
M: « Thux, tu tombes bien... conduis moi où travaillent les scientifiques »  
T: « bien cheffe »  
Il la précéda comme toujours dans les couloirs lugubres vers un escalier menant au niveau inférieur.  
M: « pourquoi avoir creusé un niveau inférieur ? »  
T: « autrefois les charognards étaient beaucoup plus nombreux et nous avions beaucoup d'esclaves. Nous avions besoin de tout le niveau du haut pour loger tout ce petit monde alors la prison et les entrepôts se situaient en bas. Quand la tribu a décliné... les jeunes trouvant notre mode de vie trop dur... nous avons regroupé nos activités en haut et le bas a été presque oublié. Jusqu'à ce que Ronan commence à penser à ce ''plan'' pour rendre leur grandeur aux charognards où il a commencé à descendre régulièrement en bas, on ne sait pour quoi faire. On sait juste qu'un jour il est descendu seul avec trois prisonniers et est remonté accompagné de ces trois zigotos qui viennent de l'autre monde dans leurs corps. Après ils ont passé de plus en plus de temps en bas : ça devenait une vraie obsession. C'est cette faiblesse qui l'a tué : on le réputait invincible, capable de disparaître et d'apparaître ailleurs et autres pouvoirs mystérieux mais, un jour, Ivan est descendu en bas et l'a attendu au détour d'un couloir pour lui régler son compte. C'est comme ça qu'il est devenu chef...après il a décidé de poursuivre le plan même s'il n'y comprenait rien»  
M: « je vois, c'était il y a combien de temps ? »  
T: « il y a eu à peu près deux ans au solstice »  
Le reste du trajet se fit en silence tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient au cœur du volcan : l'air se fit plus rare et pollué de gaz et la température ne cessait d'augmenter. Enfin il la conduisit dans une grande salle ou la jeune femme put aisément reconnaître une accumulation de serveurs informatiques... un vrai super ordinateur ! Au centre de la pièce, trois postes de travail étaient aménagés où étaient installés les scientifiques surveillés par un garde charognard.

M: « bonjour messieurs, comment se porte notre petit projet aujourd'hui ?»  
celui qui semblait le plus âgé : « bonjour... euh mademoiselle... nous n'avons pas été présentés : je suis Evrard Herbert et voici mes collègues Boris Ivanof et John Shadow » dit il en lui tendant la main. Elle la lui serra par politesse mais n'avait aucune envie de frayer avec des inconscients dans ce genre là.  
E.H : « pour notre petite affaire, nous avançons... lentement mais sûrement : nous avons trouvé le point précis ou l'adn se scinde pour donner les chromosomes mais maintenant il nous faut retravailler le chromosome Y pour en faire un X... et ça s'est un sacré travail »  
M: « j'ai une question : n'est il pas possible de copier un second chromosome X en partant de l'adn d'une autre copie ? »  
E.H : « je ne comprends pas très bien »  
M: « moi je suis XY on est bien d'accord ? »  
E.H : « euh oui »  
M: « Mount ici présent, par exemple, est aussi XY. Toujours ok ?»  
E.H : « Ok »  
M: « on ne pourrait pas copier le X de Mount pour remplacer mon Y et ainsi avoir un corps de femme temporaire avant de pouvoir choisir nos attributs» un grand blanc silencieux se fit : les trois hommes de science réfléchissaient intensément.  
E.H : « effectivement ça peut se faire assez facilement... nous n'y avions pas pensé ! »  
M: « mais bien sûr... tâchez de penser plus pratiquement à l'avenir pour ne pas faire ''durer le plaisir'' sinon vous serez considérés comme inutiles et vous savez ce qui arrive aux inutiles... »  
les scientifiques en cœur : « oui mademoiselle » après avoir péniblement dégluti d'appréhension.  
M: « bien, commencez par essayer le processus avec Mount et moi pour faire un exemple. Je vous amènerais les autres copies tout à l'heure pour qu'elle choisissent elle même leur remaniement »  
Scientifiques en cœur : « oui mademoiselle »

En remontant, ils tombèrent sur le convoi des exilés reconduits à leur embarcation escortés par des gardes. La jeune femme suivit la petite troupe qui se dirigeait vers le port secondaire et déboula au grand air en même temps que ses captifs qui plissaient les yeux après être restés dans le noir. Silver était diligemment posté au pied de la planche d'embarquement pour vérifier que les ''invités'' trouvent bien la voie. Une fois les exilés sur leur rafiot avec un équipage charognard, quelques gardes et Silver, les amarres furent larguées et l'étrange équipage que ce bateau tirant derrière lui des barques se mit en branle vers l'horizon. Marie assista au départ et lança aux prisonniers : « au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir ! ».

Cela étant fait, il lui restait quelques heures de libres à tuer avant de pouvoir mener ses amies et elle même auprès des scientifiques pour améliorer un peu leurs apparences. Elle décida de s'adonner à son activité préférée : fouiller dans des tas de brol (déjà dans son monde elle adorait les brocantes, vides greniers et mises aux enchères). Elle s'enfonça au cœur du réseau de salles pour se diriger vers les immenses entrepôts de charognage. Elle arriva enfin et alluma une torche pour y voir plus clair : quelques charognards et copies fouillaient les monceaux d'objets, en choisissaient certains, les montraient à Archie qui les notait soigneusement avant de les faire transférer dans la salle du fond qui était presque vide. En fouillant, elle tentait de se mettre à la place des gens de cette époque pour repérer les objets le plus prisés... après tout quelque chose de tout à fait banal à son époque (comme un miroir par exemple) devait être très rare et très cher à celle ci. Elle repéra quelques objets intéressants qu'elle fit inventorier et qu'elle porta et rangea soigneusement dans la pièce du fond. Juste avant de partir elle trouva une caissette fermée qui piqua sa curiosité. Elle se dégotta un pied de biche et ouvrit aussi délicatement que possible pour trouver un service de verres à vin en cristal taillé dont malheureusement deux étaient brisés : dommage, complet ce service aurait rapporté une belle somme. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle les utiliserait pour son propre compte. Munie de son ''trésor'', elle retourna dans ses quartiers ou elle rangea les précieux verres sur une étagère le long du mur.

Elle en profita pour saisir à bras le corps une grande brassée de vêtements sales (se forçant à respirer par la bouche pour atténuer l'impact de l'infect fumet) tandis que Mount se saisissait du reste dans ses grands bras puissants et ils sortirent en direction de la grand salle. Ils entrèrent dans la vaste pièce ou quelques personnes (originaux, copies comme charognards) discutaient devant une chopine. Par chance, Lola et Zoé étaient attablées avec un charognard bien bâti qui leur contait ses exploits guerriers. Thux vint naturellement à la rencontre de son chef bien chargé.  
M: « Thux, n'y a t-il pas une salle quelque part ou on pourrait déposer ça en attente de pouvoir le laver ? »  
T: « euh si, il y a plein de salles libres en bas »  
M: « bien alors conduis nous, après nous irons voir les savants fous »  
T: « bien chef »  
M: « Lola, Zoé venez avec moi... il y a une bonne surprise à la clé ! »  
Les siamoises : « oki on vient »  
La petite troupe descendit d'un niveau où l'aîné indiqua une petite salle pleine de poussière, de toiles d'araignées et lugubre où ils purent déposer leurs malodorants fardeaux.  
M: « il faudra que je réfléchisse à un moyen pour rendre tout ça présentable » dit elle plus pour elle même que pour ses compagnons.  
Lola : « bonne chance avec le peu d'eau claire dont on dispose... » « ... même pour se laver ça va être chaud » continua Zoé.  
T: « Se laver ? M'enfin qui aurait besoin de se laver ? »  
M: « genre NOUS ! Avoir un minimum d'hygiène corporelle est fondamentale pour le confort bien sûr mais aussi pour la santé »  
T: « bof... nous on se lave pas et on est pas malades pour la cause »  
M: « on avait remarqué que vous ne vous lavez pas... on sent votre odeur à 100m ! je parie que les bateaux vous ''sentent'' dans le vent et prennent la poudre d'escampette avant que vous ne puissiez les aborder »  
Les siamoises émirent un petit rire en s'imaginant la scène tandis que Thux se rembrunissait devant la critique.

Ils arrivèrent dans la ''salle des machines'' où les attendaient les trois savants.  
M: « voilà messieurs, les deux jeunes filles que voici et moi même avons hâte de retrouver un corps de femme ! »  
Les siamoises : « on va redevenir des filles ? Vraiment ? »  
M: « oui enfin une version temporaire ou on ne choisira pas à quoi on veut ressembler mais ça sera déjà mieux que maintenant »  
E.H : « bon mesdames nous avons fait comme Mademoiselle Marie l'a suggéré : nous avons remplacé son chromosome Y par une copie du chromosome X du dénommé Mount. Prête pour le changement ? »  
M: « impatiente même »  
E.H : « allons y » dit il en appuyant sur une touche de son clavier. Les ordinateurs bruissèrent, les ventilos se mirent en marche tandis que les machines fonctionnaient maintenant à plein régime. Marie commença par froncer le nez puis plissa les yeux et enfin... se prit violemment la tête entre les mains de douleur. Quelques secondes plus tard, les machines diminuèrent leur activité avant de revenir au niveau normal. Le ''cobaye'' se redressa, fit craquer sa nuque avant de déclarer : « ça pique un chouia ». Désormais elle affichait un visage aux traits fins (mais quand même tatoué des trois griffes bleues comme l'original),une chevelure rousse flamboyante, une imposante poitrine féminine et des courbes douces là ou il en fallait. Elle mit sa main entre ses jambes pour constater le changement avant de mettre les mains sur ses seins « youpieee ils sont de retour ! ». Les spectateurs étaient un peu interdits devant ce spectacle peu banal.  
M: « allez à vous les filles »  
Les siamoises se regardèrent puis regardèrent leur chef.  
Lola : « euh, c'est bien beau mais ça à l'air douloureux... » « quand on pense à ce que tu as subi au hachoir sans sourciller et là tu as eu visiblement mal... ça fait peur » finit Zoé  
M: « allons les filles faites pas les chochottes... c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer »  
Lola : « une visite chez le dentiste c'est un mauvais moment à passer, une visite chez mamie c'est un mauvais moment à passer... ça c'est de la torture ! »  
M: « très bien, restez dans vos corps d'hommes alors je suis sûre que vous vous ferez à l'idée que près de 30% du poids de votre barbe est fait de peau morte et de débris alimentaires... » feinta t-elle  
Les siamoises firent une moue de dégoût en pensant à ça et, intérieurement, revirent leurs priorités.  
Zoé : « ça va, ça va je vais le faire... qu'est ce qu'il vous faut ? »  
E.H : « seulement que vous m'indiquiez la personne dont vous souhaitez partager les attributs »  
La jeune femme réfléchit : « de Lola évidemment »  
Lola : « moi aussi je veux changer et je veux ressembler à Zoé »  
M: « dites les filles vous vous rendez bien compte qu'en agissant ainsi vous aurez le même code génétique... de vraies jumelles quoi »  
E.H : « j'allais le dire... vous vous y connaissez un peu je vois »  
Les filles se regardèrent avant de sauter de joie avec un cri strident qui transperça les tympans des autres personnes présentes : « chouette on va être jumelles ! »  
M: « bon, messieurs vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire »  
E.H : « euh oui »  
Boris ivanof : « ça y est c'est prêt »  
Les filles : « déjà ?»  
E.H : « prompts et efficaces comme toujours »  
Marie leur décocha un regard désabusé, pensant qu'ils n'avaient même pas pensé à quelque chose d'aussi simple que la copie de chromosome.  
E.H : « hum... oui, passons à la pratique : vous êtes prêtes ? »  
Lola : « oui... » « autant que faire se peut » finit Zoé  
E.H : « alors on commence avec la jeune fille de gauche »

Lola déglutit et se prépara mentalement au pire. À nouveau les machines se mirent à vrombir, caqueter et ventiler. Le sujet commença par se prendre la tête dans les mains en tremblant puis se mit à crier de plus en plus fort avant de tomber à genoux quand les machines eurent fait leur boulot. Elle avait maintenant récupéré une apparence féminine : une robuste viking aux cheveux bruns. Zoé se précipita près de son amie « ça va ?»  
Lola : « grand dieu que ça fait mal... peu importe la tête que j'ai : je ne recommencerais pas ça ! »  
E.h : « à vous jeune demoiselle » dit le scientifique en tendant la main vers Zoé... qui était terrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.  
Zoé : « euh... je vais encore réfléchir un peu... »  
M: « allez y »  
E.H : « quoi ?»  
M: « j'ai dit allez y... c'est moi le chef alors obéissez ! »  
E.H : « bien, allons y » dit il en poussant la touche de son clavier  
Zoé : « tu peux pas faire ça sans ... » mais, la machinerie remise en route, elle sentit la terrible douleur l'envahir et ne fut plus en mesure de parler mais juste de crier sa détresse. La douleur s'évanouit comme elle était venue la laissant pantelante et en sueur.

Les deux filles identiques se regardèrent avec stupéfaction avant d'émettre un cri joyeux strident comme elles seules savaient le faire : « ça y est on est sœurs ! ». Seules leurs coiffures permettaient de les distinguer : en effet, même si la couleur avait changé avec la modification chromosomique, ça n'avait pas eu d'influence sur la longueur des cheveux.  
M: « voilà c'était pas si dur que ça »  
Lola : « tu parles... jamais plus je ne laisserais me faire ça »  
Zoé : « quand je pense que tu y es allée contre mon gré... je devrais te détester pour ça ! »  
M : « hey oui tu devrais mais maintenant que c'est fini, tu ne te sens pas mieux ? »  
Z: « si... je le voulais très fort »  
M: « alors considères ça comme le coup de pied au cul dont tu avais besoin... comme pour un saut en parachute »  
Z: « ok ok, tu as eu raison... »  
M: « bien... maintenant que ça c'est fait : vous les scientifiques mettez vous en recherche des paramètres à changer pour avoir la couleur d'yeux qu'on veut, la couleur des cheveux, le teint de peau, la stature... bref tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'on ait l'apparence dont nous avons envie »  
E.H : « bien mademoiselle »  
M: « et ne m'appelez plus mademoiselle mais ''cheffe'' »  
En cœur : « oui cheffe »

Les trois filles accompagnées de l'aîné charognard remontèrent au niveau d'habitation et se dirigèrent vers la grand salle : l'heure du souper était proche et tout le monde avait déjà rejoint sa place. De bruyante à souhait la salle passa à un silence lourd de sens en voyant entrer non plus des copies mais des visages inconnus. Nisha, qui poussait un chariot avec quantité de vaisselle, se précipita : « vous avez retrouvé des apparences de filles » dit elle en sautillant sur place. Les siamoises se mirent à sautiller elles aussi d'excitation puis elles poussèrent en trio le ''cri de la mort qui tue''... Marie était à bout de patience par rapport à ces douloureuses manifestations de joie qui la laissaient à chaque fois à moitié sourde. Elle s'assit à sa place en bout de table et il lui fallut deux/trois secondes pour se rendre compte de l'expression figée et fixée sur sa poitrine d'August :  
M: « ça va, la vue te plaît ? Tu veux une visite guidée peut être... »  
A: « non non pardon... c'est juste... bizarre » dit le gringalet en détournant les yeux, rouge comme une tomate.

Dagur avait assisté à la scène complètement pétrifié : c'est à ça qu'il aurait ressemblé s'il avait été une fille ? Il ne savait pas comment réagir... Sauvage lui savait très bien : il éclata d'un rire tonitruant « ha ha ! C'est vraiment une fille ! ». Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'il venait de s'attirer les foudres de la jeune femme. Elle se leva dignement et s'approcha de l'homme toujours hilare :  
M: « tu as l'air de bien t'amuser... si tu partageais avec nous la raison de ton hilarité qu'on partage tous ce fou rire »  
Sauvage : « rien qu'à penser que cette bande de sauvages va devoir obéir à une femme toute menue et fluette... je me réjouis de voir la suite ; retournes dans ta cuisine fillette »  
M: « intéressant point de vue » dit elle en passant l'une de ses mains derrière la tête du trouble fête. Ensuite, d'un seul mouvement elle précipita sa tête contre la table d'un puissant coup : il se releva endolori avec le nez bousillé dégouttant abondamment du sang et une grosse bosse qui lui poussait sur le front.  
M: « quelqu'un d'autre souhaite partager son ressenti sur ce sujet ? » la salle bruissa de murmures mais personne ne voulu la parole. « bien alors poursuivons et soupons ». Elle réintégra sa place et les femmes commencèrent le service en lui servant un bol fumant d'un petit chaudron à part. Elles servirent les ''copies'' hors de ce chaudron mais les autres furent servis d'un autre chaudron beaucoup plus gros.  
Archie : « pourquoi est ce qu'on a pas la même chose que les autres ? »  
Nisha : « les autres ont du dragon et nous, comme on n'est pas pour, avons de la vache de mer ramenée par la cheffe »  
Archie : « ahh ! Ça c'est bien : merci chef »

Une fois tout le monde servi, elle lança ''les hostilités'' en prenant une belle cuillère du ragoût épais pour l'enfourner avec délectation : c'est le premier animal qu'elle tuait de ses mains... elle savourait avant tout le symbole. Le reste du repas se passa sans autre incident mais elle s'éclipsa tôt dans la soirée pour pouvoir lire son précieux livre.


	10. Chapitre 10: nouveau pouvoir

Charognard

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste avant que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

Chapitre 10 : nouveau pouvoir

De retour dans ''sa'' chambre, elle alluma un feu dans l'âtre et se changea rapidement devant le feu commençant à répandre sa douce chaleur. Elle alla chercher le grimoire et se glissa sous la fourrure pour une petite lecture de santé. Elle choisit pour commencer un titre qui lui plaisait particulièrement : ''voyage dans les ténèbres'' et passa toute la soirée et une partie de la nuit à lire et surtout comprendre ce chapitre nébuleux. Il y était question de se fondre dans l'ombre et pouvoir ressortir n'importe où il y avait des ténèbres... Marie se rappela que Thux lui avait parlé de disparitions et réapparitions mystérieuses. Il est vrai que dans ce complexe sombre et mal éclairé cela donnait un net avantage : on pouvait disparaître de partout et réapparaître n'importe où ! Il était tard quand elle eu finalement une idée assez claire de ce dont parlait le livre à ce sujet. C'était relativement simple en fait : il fallait s'imaginer les ombres comme un matériau liquide dans lequel on s'immergeait pour disparaître, on imaginait ensuite le point d'arrivée dont on émergeait comme si on sortait de l'eau. Simple... trop simple, elle doutait de la pertinence de l'écrit. Comme tout le monde devait dormir à cette heure et qu'il faisait bien noir... c'était le moment idéal pour essayer. Elle se leva et enfila ses bottes avant de se mettre dans un coin sombre de la chambre. Elle ferma les yeux et visualisa une surface d'eau calme juste derrière elle ; elle recula en imaginant se plonger dans une piscine d'eau chaude et bienfaisante. En rouvrant les yeux elle vit sa chambre comme au travers d'un prisme, de nombreux autres prismes peuplaient ce monde d'apesanteur mais dès qu'elle visualisait dans son esprit un lieu, le prisme correspondant apparaissait devant elle. Elle se concentra sur l'image de la grand salle et vit la pièce correspondante apparaître, seulement baignée dans la lumière blafarde des braises mourantes. Elle se concentra pour s'imaginer sortir du miroir de l'eau dans un coin de la salle. Étonnamment cela marcha sans le moindre problème et elle se trouva dans la grand salle simplement vêtue de sa tunique. Se rendant compte du danger que représenterait la découverte de sa nouvelle habilité, elle retourna dans le monde des ténèbres. Cette fois, au lieu de s'imaginer un lieu elle parcourut librement l'espace peuplé de prismes : dans chacun d'eux un coin d'ombre était représenté, les prismes les plus proches étaient les coins d'ombre les plus proches... elle se dit donc que tous les coins d'ombre du monde devait être représentés dans ce monde de ténèbres et qu'elle pourrait voyager n'importe où. En se déplaçant librement elle aperçut dans un prisme ce qui lui sembla être un dortoir : elle entendait les puissants ronflements et sentait même l'horrible odeur fauve... ainsi elle pouvait même espionner à travers ces prismes sans que les victimes ne s'en aperçoivent. Elle était vraiment ravie de son nouveau pouvoir... elle espérait que tout ce qu'il y avait dans le grimoire serait vrai, lui octroyant d'incommensurables pouvoirs. Elle joua un peu en observant le dortoir sous plusieurs angles et fini par fixer son attention : dans un coin, à côté d'une silhouette emmitouflée dans une fourrure reposait le familier casque du chef parenvrille. Elle sortit des ténèbres pour le regarder de plus près. Endormi de la sorte elle le trouvait mignon... qu'il avait l'air gentil. Son visage se crispa et il se mit à marmonner dans son sommeil...s'il rêvait ça ne devait pas être un beau rêve. Elle s'accroupit à côté et lui caressa doucement la joue du revers de la main. Il se calma et chercha inconsciemment à prolonger le contact en frottant doucement sa joue sur la main amie. Elle le caressa une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres pour retrouver l'intimité de sa chambre. Elle se recoucha et arriva enfin à dormir.

Le lendemain matin, elle s'éveilla sensiblement plus tard et l'aube était levée mais encore grisaillante ... le prix à payer pour aller dormir tard. Elle s'étira avant de se lever en frissonnant : à cette heure, le feu était bel et bien mort. Elle se changea très vite pour moins ressentir la fraîcheur mordante. Une fois prête elle rangea le grimoire à sa place avant de sortir pour se rendre à la grand salle. Bien sûr, son grand ami attendait qu'elle sorte pour la suivre docilement. Arrivée sur place, elle constata que les femmes étaient déjà à pied d'œuvre pour préparer le petit déjeuner et une bonne odeur de pain frais se répandait dans les couloirs sans pouvoir masquer la puanteur ambiante... on dit qu'on s'habitue à tout mais elle doutait de jamais pouvoir se faire à ces odeurs infectes. Aujourd'hui, le déjeuner se passa sans encombres et dans la bonne humeur.

Une fois tout le monde rassasié, la cheffe se leva pour retourner dans sa chambre : elle avait vaguement vu une carte roulée sur un rayonnage... elle allait demander à Thux pour en savoir plus sur la situation géo politique de la tribu. L'exercice fut fastidieux (le vieil homme ne sachant pas lire ni du texte ni une carte). La carte indiquait au moins cette ''île aux ours'' où la tribu se fournissait en eau et, en demandant le temps de navigation nécessaire pour l'atteindre (soit une journée entière de trajet) elle put extrapoler l'échelle et les distances réelles sur la carte. Elle fut interloquée de constater qu'il n'y avait pas une seule île fertile à moins d'une journée de voyage... pourquoi s'établir si loin de tout et se compliquer la vie inutilement ? Elle comprit aussi implicitement qu'avec la nature même de leur territoire si pauvre en ressources le ''charognage'' (comprenez de la piraterie améliorée) était absolument nécessaire pour survivre. Elle remarqua aussi sur la carte l'île de parenvrille à 3 jours de voyage et demanda quelles étaient leurs relations... et se vit répondre que tout le monde craignait les charognards et qu'aucune tribu n'était leur alliée. Voilà une situation bien précaire... un dernier point l'interpella : une zone ou étaient représentées plusieurs aiguilles rocheuses appelées ''la passe de l'enfer''. Thux lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait d'une zone de récifs aux forts courants très dangereuse ou de nombreux bateaux s'étaient fait prendre et que c'était à présent un véritable cimetière marin. Une fois sa curiosité satisfaite, elle libéra l'aîné pour qu'il vaque à ses propres occupations et retourna ranger la carte à sa place.

Elle se fit mentalement la réflexion que si elle devait rester longtemps ici quelques changements s'imposaient : nettoyer les appartements de fond en comble, se fabriquer un nouveau lit qui ne pue pas et, dans l'idéal, il lui faudrait un bureau où travailler. Néanmoins elle concevait très bien que les ressources en bois étaient elles aussi limitées et qu'il lui faudrait trouver un système D. Elle alla chercher dans la cuisine un seau, une brosse et un chiffon propre pour entamer le nettoyage chez elle... qui se ferait à l'eau de mer mais c'était mieux que rien. Elle passa la fin de la matinée et le début d'après midi à frotter, décrasser et astiquer le petit appartement en commençant par la précieuse bibliothèque. Il lui fallut pas moins de 5 seaux d'eau pour ravoir la pièce propre puis elle laissa la fenêtre grande ouverte pour sécher et aérer les pièces. Malheureusement pour elle l'odeur ne fut pas extirpée du bois grossièrement équarrit du lit... elle décida donc de s'en débarrasser. Avec un pied de biche emprunté aux entrepôts, elle démonta la couche sommaire et remisa les morceaux dans le tas de bois de chauffage : en dernier lieu il brûlerait dans l'âtre.

Cela fait, il lui fallait trouver une autre activité pour aller jusqu'au souper... elle mourrait d'envie de retourner fouiller mais son devoir de chef devait passer avant tout ! Elle retourna à la grand salle ou traînaient deux/trois charognards, Pierre, les siamoises et l'équipage parenvrille. Elle n'aimait guère voir des oisifs... c'était un terreau fertile à la contestation. Elle choisit de s'approcher d'abord des autochtones qui se détendaient devant une chopine et choisit l'un d'entre eux :  
M:« toi, viens avec moi »  
charognad :« qui moi ? »  
M:« oui toi »  
Elle entraîna sa ''victime'' jusqu'au dortoir ou elle les enferma tous les deux en laissant Mount surveiller la porte.  
M: « alors, dis moi charognard... est ce que tu vois quelque chose qu'on pourrait faire pour améliorer la vie ici ? »  
Charognard : « euh moi ? C'est que j'y ai jamais pensé... »  
M: « ne me prends pas pour une nouille, tout le monde pense aux améliorations qu'il pourrait avoir dans sa vie »  
C: « euh en fait... »  
M: « oui ? »  
C: « j'aimerais bien qu'on ait plus souvent du dessert cheffe »  
M: « j'en prends bonne note... rien d'autre ? »  
C: « non cheffe... la vie c'est la vie »  
M: « bien, merci de ton aide, tu peux retourner à la grand salle et envoies moi un de tes petits camarades »  
C: « bien cheffe »

Elle reçu ainsi en privé tous les charognards qui traînaient à la grand salle, leur posa la même question et reçu des réponses variées : des activités pour meubler les longues soirées, permuter plus souvent les équipages des vaisseaux avec ceux chargés de rester sur place et même... plus de fenêtres au complexe. Elle était à la fois surprise et ravie que ces hommes aient une si petite ambition... ou bien ils cachaient bien leur jeu. Il lui serait facile de mettre en place quelques petites améliorations qui raviraient la populace et lui attirerait de la sympathie.

Tout cela ne lui prit pas plus d'une heure et elle dut à nouveau se trouver une occupation. Elle choisit d'aller un peu explorer le niveau inférieur... une ''ville fantôme'' cela éveillait sa curiosité. Elle descendit les escaliers et laissa son garde du corps à l'entrée du complexe inférieur. Ensuite elle s'éloigna un peu, marquant à la craie le chemin emprunté. Une fois hors de vue de son grand ami, elle se glissa dans les ténèbres et parcouru rapidement les prismes alentours pour avoir une vue d'ensemble : elle vit d'immenses salles vides, des cachots encore garnis de tas d'os et de paille moisie, des couloirs labyrinthiques et... une sorte de grotte intérieure dans laquelle s'engouffraient inlassablement les vagues. Elle fut attirée par cet espace très particulier et y émergea : une volée de marches conduisait au niveau de l'eau et même s'enfonçait un peu dans les flots. Elle devina aussi les restes de pilotis sous la surface rugissante, vestiges d'un très ancien ponton englouti par le temps. Elle décida qu'elle devait demander à Thux s'il savait quelque chose à ce sujet car elle avait déjà une idée pour utiliser cet endroit très particulier.

Pendant ce temps, les parenvrilles s'ennuyaient ferme... se demandant quand ils pourraient quitter cet endroit malsain. Dagur décida d'occuper l'esprit de ses hommes à quelque tâche utile : aller fouiller les cavernes d'ali baba les occuperait tout en servant à quelque chose à leur hôte. Il avait bien compris qu'être ''inutile'' sur cet île pouvait être très dangereux. Il conduisit ses troupes vers les entrepôts et laissa à Archie (ravi de cette main d'œuvre supplémentaire) décider de la place de chacun. Alors que le chef attendait son tour il vit August s'éloigner seul dans le sombre couloir. Il donna des coups de coude à Sauvage et Vorg pour qu'ils le suivent.  
Archie : « hey où allez vous ? »  
Dagur : « on a encore un petit truc à faire... on sera bientôt de retour »  
Ils pressèrent le pas pour rattraper le jeune homme et Dagur s'imposa à lui en lui mettant l'un de ses couteaux sous la gorge tandis qu'il le coinçait contre la paroi :  
Dagur: « alors ''crapaud'', il faut qu'on parle un peu »  
August : « ça me semble un peu excessif pour une petite discussion » bredouilla t-il avec la peur au ventre. Il s'imaginait bien devoir se méfier des charognards mais il ne pensait pas avoir à redouter les parenvrilles.  
D: « ne t'en fais pas, si tu réponds à mes questions de manière satisfaisante il ne t'arrivera rien... alors appliques toi »  
A: « OK » répondit le jeune homme après avoir douloureusement avalé sa salive.  
D: « racontes nous un peu comment cette ''Marie'' est devenue chef de ces barbares »  
A: « on vous l'a dit : ''qui tue le chef, devient le chef ''»  
D: « ça j'avais bien compris... moi je veux l'histoire en détails » dit il en appuyant sa lame un peu plus fort  
A: « ok je vais raconter mais enlèves ce truc de ma gorge ou je vais tomber dans les pommes... tu seras bien avancé si c'est le cas »  
Dagur réfléchit un petit moment puis décida que ce gringalet ne présentait de toutes façons aucun danger et retira l'arme de son emplacement privilégié. August souffla de soulagement.  
D: « alors ça vient ?»  
A: « que veux tu savoir exactement ? »  
D: « tout depuis le début »  
A: « je vais essayer »

August rassembla son courage et ordonna ses souvenirs pour faire son récit : il raconta leur arrivée agitée dans la cellule (éclairant au passage les parenvrilles sur la raison pour laquelle le guerrier surhumain obéissait à une ''vulgaire fille''), le sort qui leur était réservé et la rébellion de son amie, sa propre situation qui amena un rebondissement imprévu et enfin la façon dont elle avait réglé le problème devenant au passage le chef de cette tribu. Dagur écouta le récit avec une moue appréciatrice... elle avait son apparence tout de même ça aurait fait tache qu'elle se laisse conduire à l'abattoir comme un mouton.  
A: « ça va, satisfait ? »  
D: « mouais, tu as vraiment tout dit ? » demanda t-il en tendant à nouveau son arme vers lui. L'ado lui fit un vigoureux signe de tête positif en espérant échapper à une nouvelle menace. « bien alors je n'ai pas de raison de te faire du mal » August souffla de soulagement... juste avant que Dagur ne précipite à nouveau sa lame contre sa gorge « mais si tu dis un mot de notre petite discussion à qui que ce soit ... tu ''regretteras le hachoir'' comme dit Marie. Compris ?»

À nouveau August fit un ''oui'' exagéré mais très explicite. Le jeune chef rangea son couteau puis entraîna ses comparses pour retourner vers les cavernes. August se laissa glisser contre la paroi pour se retrouver assis dans le couloir, le cœur battant à tout rompre *Dagur le dérangé... qui porte bien son nom... le traître ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison* pensa le garçon en tentant de retrouver son calme. Les trois parenvrilles furent acceptés pour fouiller et mis au travail parmi les petites montagnes de brol.


	11. Chapitre 11: la vie domestique

Charognard

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.  
L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste avant que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

Chapitre 11 : la vie domestique

L'heure du souper sonna et, comme le jour avant, deux plats distincts furent servis pour ménager certaines susceptibilités. Cette fois se furent d'épais steaks de mer pour les copies et des côtelettes de dragon grillées pour le reste de la salle. À la fin du repas, Marie prit une feuille de papier et un crayon, elle passa auprès de chaque personne pour relever son nom et le noter sur un petit bout de papier... et les plaça tous dans une petite corbeille. Elle mélangea soigneusement et tira 4 noms pour aider à la vaisselle : cela tomba plutôt bien avec son nom à elle, le chef parenvrille et deux charognards. Au moins comme ça le ''peuple'' verrait bien que les chefs ne se sentaient pas au dessus d'eux. Bien sûr les hommes désignés traînèrent la patte en maugréant. Dagur fut posté au lavage à côté d'elle (qui ne pouvait mouiller sa plaie au poignet) et n'était pas ravi de devoir effectuer des tâches ménagères (ce qu'il considérait comme relevant du rôle des femmes). Les charognardes elles étaient ravies de ce nouvel ordre des choses. Au cours de la vaisselle, conséquente pour un tel nombre de personnes, le chef parenvrille eut plusieurs fois l'occasion de frôler les mains de son ancien double et fut à chaque fois étonné de leur petitesse et leur délicatesse... de vraies mains de jeune fille. Il peinait à croire que ce frêle petit être ait pu faire montre d'une telle détermination et férocité... bien qu'il ait bien en mémoire les grognements dont elle était capable.

Une fois les tâches en cuisine terminées, ils retournèrent dans la grand salle peuplée de ses habituelles conversations, murmures et éclats de voix. Marie tira sa chaise près du feu et imposa à Thux une nouvelle session de questions :  
M: « dis moi Thux... que sais tu à propos de cette grotte au niveau intérieur qui communique avec la mer ? »  
T: « oh rien que ce que j'en ai entendu dire »  
M: « c'est à dire ? »  
T: « bein on dit que c'est la première grotte de l'île à avoir hébergé des charognards, ils amarraient les bateaux dans la grotte même afin que leurs ennemis ne découvrent pas leur base »  
M: « elle est donc sous eau tout le temps que ce soit à marée haute comme à marée basse ? »  
T: « probablement sinon les bateaux se seraient échoués »  
M: « intéressant » dit elle alors que son esprit fertile élaborait déjà des projets avec ces nouvelles données.

Ce soir encore, elle ne s'attarda pas et alla dans sa chambre en emportant un seau d'eau de mer, un vieux chaudron cabossé et une petite bassine pour faire un semblant de toilette... 3 jours sans se laver ce n'était pas envisageable. Elle fit du feu avec les morceaux de lit et mit le chaudron rempli d'eau à chauffer pour préparer sa petite toilette. Quand l'eau eu atteint la température voulue, elle la versa dans sa bassine et se lava consciencieusement avec un peu du savon trouvé dans la malle. Elle se sentit un peu mal de pouvoir se laver alors que ces ami(e)s n'en avaient pas la possibilité... il faudrait urgemment qu'elle se charge du problème. Enfin elle se glissa sous la fourrure pour lire un nouveau chapitre du livre si utile qui était limpide pour une fois : la lévitation. Elle maîtrisa la technique en quelques heures seulement et pu aller dormir à une heure raisonnable.

Le matin vint assez tôt et elle s'éveilla au rythme des cris stridents des oiseaux marins qui commençaient leur journée. Elle se changea devant le feu moribond avant de ranger précautionneusement son grimoire. Elle pensa en elle même qu'il était étonnant que ce livre soit resté à portée de tous et que pourtant personne ne s'y était intéressé et acquit ses étranges pouvoirs. Elle se fit aussi la réflexion que, maintenant qu'elle avait commencé à s'approprier sa puissance ainsi que la présence sur l'île de plus de personnes sachant lire, il serait judicieux de lui trouver une cachette plus discrète et le pouvoir de l'ombre allait l'y aider : demain soir, après sa lecture, elle chercherait un coin d'ombre isolé et inconnu pour dissimuler son trésor.

Elle se rendit à la grand salle où quelques personnes déjà éveillées attendaient le déjeuner en discutant à voix basse. Elle se rendit en cuisine et trouva les femmes en train d'enfourner les boules de pain levées pour la cuisson. Nisha quitta son poste et vint près de sa chef « est ce que je peux te parler... en privé ?»  
M: « bien sûr, viens allons dans mes quartiers » répondit la cheffe en se dirigeant vers son appartement.  
Une fois toutes les deux entrées, Marie referma la porte ayant toute confiance en son ''cerbère'' pour empêcher qu'elles soient espionnées ou dérangées.  
M: « alors Nisha, de quoi veux tu me parler ?»  
N: « hey bien c'est délicat... je ne sais pas si... »  
M: « allons ne fais pas ta timide, je peux tout entendre »  
N : « je m'inquiète pour la nourriture... la viande ça va encore mais les légumes, les patates et la farine on va tomber à court : il ne reste que pour deux jours peut être trois au plus »  
M: « je comprends... je vais essayer de trouver une solution »  
N: « je comprends que ta position n'est pas facile à tenir... je ne sais pas comment je ferais moi avec tous ces problèmes sur le dos »  
M: « mouais c'est vrai que c'est pas le boulot le plus facile du monde... je me demande pourquoi ils sont venus s'enterrer si loin de tout ! »  
N: « je tenais à te dire quand même... que je trouve que tu t'en sors très bien : tu as la carrure d'un chef »  
M: « merci, mais seul l'avenir nous dira si ton opinion concorde avec la réalité »  
Nisha quitta l'intimité du logement du chef pour retourner à son occupation.

Marie resta dans son appartement : elle se rappelait avoir vu dans les rayonnages de livres un ouvrage sur les plantes comestibles et médicinales. Enfin, après dix minutes de recherches parmi les couvertures en cuir qui se ressemblent toutes, elle trouva le volume recherché. Elle emporta sa lecture dans la grand salle pour feuilleter rapidement l'ouvrage. Comme elle le pensait, il y avait tout un chapitre sur les algues comestibles et elle le lut avec attention. Le déjeuner fut servi mais elle mangea distraitement, absorbée par sa lecture. Cette fois, personne n'essaya de la tuer. Après le repas, elle alla demander aux fouilleurs qui reprenaient leur tâche si l'un d'eux aurait vu un grand sac ou une nasse spacieuse... un charognard lui indiqua un tas où il n'avait trouvé que des choses inutiles provenant sûrement d'un bateau de pêche. Marie s'y rendit avec un enthousiasme à peine contenu : du matériel de pêche... ça ferait bien son affaire ! Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour trouver une très grande nasse de rotin tressé. Elle prit un petit moment supplémentaire pour fouiller plus avant ce matériel : elle dut se méfier des harpons et autres hameçons qui dépassaient pèle mêle du tas. Enfin elle trouva autre chose d'intéressant : un filet circulaire à jeter sur ses proies. Elle l'embarqua aussi avec elle en quittant le complexe vers la grève ou elle s'intéressa aux tas d'algues rejetés par la marée : avec l'aide des illustrations du livre, elle répara une espèce comestible rejetée en masse par les flots. Elle se mit à ramasser ces algues en prenant bien soin de n'avoir que cette espèce et pas d'autre mélangée... elle ne voulait pas risquer un empoisonnement. L'imposante nasse fut bientôt bien pleine et très lourdes des végétaux détrempés. Mount ne se fit pas prier pour se charger d'emporter le précieux matériel. De retour à la cuisine, les femmes firent des yeux ronds en voyant ce que leur chef ramenait : c'est vraiment comestible ça ? La cheffe montra à Nisha la page du livre qui expliquait que cette espèce était comestible et cela parut la rassurer.  
Nisha : « c'est bien beau de savoir que ça se mange... mais comment je prépare ça moi ? »  
M: « bah je sais pas... essayes une sorte de potée non ? Au moins ils ne se rendront pas compte de ce qu'ils mangent... »  
N: « ouais c'est une bonne idée ! On va faire ça ! »  
Une fois Marie éclipsée, les charognardes demandèrent : « tu es sûre que ça se mange ? Tu as su lire dans le livre ? »  
N: « bien sûr que je sais lire... pas vous ? »  
Les autochtones lui firent non de la tête... et la jeune femme comprit alors la position bien précaire de cette tribu.


	12. Chapitre 12: jeux de dupes

Charognard

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.  
L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste avant que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

Chapitre 12: jeux de dupes

Maintenant temporairement libre de ses mouvements, la cheffe descendit d'un niveau pour reprendre ses explorations du sous sol abandonné. Dagur rangeait justement une de ses trouvailles dans l'entrepôt du fond quand il la vit passer avec son ombre muette. Il décida de s'éclipser discrètement pour la suivre. Arrivé au pied de l'escalier menant en bas, il fut néanmoins gêné de trouver le guerrier impassible qui montait la garde. Il feinta en lançant un petit cailloux pour qu'il se tourne puis se glissa furtivement derrière lui pour disparaître dans la pénombre du couloir. Une fois hors de vue, il alluma une torche et s'enfonça dans les entrailles de l'île. Marie commença par aller revisiter la grotte de la mer et constata qu'elle était toujours sous eau... c'était essentiel pour son petit plan. Une fois sa constatation faite, elle continua son exploration. Depuis le monde de l'ombre, elle espionna un peu les scientifiques pour s'assurer qu'ils ne tiraient pas au flanc. Ainsi elle surprit une conversation très intéressante tandis que les charognards changeaient la garde :  
Boris Ivanof : « hey Evrard tu en es où ? »  
E.H : « on s'approche, doucement mais sûrement »  
B. I : « ne penses tu pas qu'on devrait cacher l'avancement de nos recherches ? Que se passera t-il pour nous quand ils auront retrouvé leurs apparences... nous deviendrons inutiles... et tu sais ce qui arrive aux inutiles ! »  
John Shadow : « ne vous montez pas la tête comme ça : elle vient de notre monde et elle a été élevée dans la tolérance et la douceur d'un pays en paix... elle ne laissera sans doute rien nous arriver une fois que nous aurons fini ce qu'ils demandent »  
E.H : « si j'étais toi je ne parierais pas ma tête là dessus... ses actes ont prouvé qu'elle est bien plus forte et impitoyable qu'on pourrait le penser. Ça ne m'étonnerait que ce soit une psychopathe »  
B.I : « moi je suis pour traîner dans les résultats, ça nous laissera plus de temps pour trouver une solution » John acquiesça tandis que Evrard fut bien obligé de se rendre à l'avis de la majorité.  
La jeune femme jura intérieurement, elle ne laisserait pas passer ça !

Une fois son espionnage mené à bien, elle entreprit de baliser le chemin des sous sols de l'escalier jusqu'à la grotte sous eau : elle avait besoin qu'on puisse s'y rendre sans utiliser le pouvoir des ténèbres. Elle remonta calmement les couloirs déserts et silencieux en marquant son chemin à la craie. Dagur lui s'enfonçait au hasard en espérant trouver une trace de son passage. Enfin, il vit au loin une tache de lumière au détour d'un couloir. Il moucha sa torche et s'approcha furtivement. Il s'approcha du détour du couloir plaqué contre la paroi et aussi silencieux que possible mais quand il jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir éclairé il ne vit qu'une torche fichée dans un des supports du mur. Intrigué, il s'avança hors de sa cachette pour investiguer. Il s'approcha de la torche, espérant trouver un indice du chemin qu'elle avait pris mais, au lieu de ça, il fut surpris de sentir une lame se positionner contre sa gorge tandis que l'ennemi le maîtrisait par derrière. L'espace d'un instant il paniqua : si c'était un charognard décidé à s'amuser avec lui ?  
M: « allons bon, qui voilà... Silver m'avait prévenue que vous aviez tendance à fourrer votre nez partout »  
Dagur fut soulagé en entendant la voix familière de son double « j'ai vu de la lumière alors je suis venu voir ce que c'était »  
M: « ah oui, de la lumière... et que faisais tu au sous sol ? »  
D: « comme toi je suppose... j'explorais »  
M: « quel intérêt pour toi d'explorer ici alors que, j'espère, tu repartiras bientôt ? »  
D: « il faut bien occuper ses journées... c'est plutôt mort par ici »  
M: « humpf... puisque tu es là je te propose un petit jeu... essaies de m'attraper si tu l'oses »

La lame quitta la gorge du jeune chef et la contention se relâcha totalement tandis qu'un petit rire cristallin résonnait entre les vieilles pierres. Il se retourna pour voir ou elle se dirigeait mais il ne put percer les ombres épaisses du couloir. Il dégaina son épée, prit la torche allumée et s'avança dans le long boyau sombre. Depuis les ténèbres, la jeune femme suivait son opposant. Il tourna au détour du couloir avec un luxe de précautions pour ne pas se laisser surprendre mais il aboutit dans un couloir ténébreux exactement pareil à celui qu'il venait de quitter. La jeune femme émergea de l'ombre aussi près que possible, s'approcha furtivement dans son dos et tira un petit coup sur sa tresse avant de reculer vivement pour disparaître avec un éclat de rire. Dagur était décontenancé, comment avait elle réussit à se glisser derrière lui ? Marie trouvait ça très distrayant, elle émergea de l'ombre à plusieurs endroits de façon très rapprochée en émettant un petit rire à chaque fois pour qu'il semble à son compagnon de jeu qu'elle était partout à la fois. Dagur ne savait à quel saint se vouer et commençait à avoir la chair de poule... il revint prudemment sur ses pas à reculons pour ne pas se perdre. La jeune femme avait saisit son intention et s'était plantée au milieu du couloir derrière lui sans bouger, attendant qu'il s'avance tout seul vers elle. Une fois à portée elle lui déroba son casque avant de disparaître à nouveau. Là le jeune homme était vexé... comment osait elle jouer avec lui de cette façon !... il ficha la torche sur un support et s'éloigna dans les ombres de plus en plus épaisses dans la direction où il pensait la trouver mais rien n'y fit, il ne sentait même pas pas sa présence. Une fois dans le noir, elle était loisible de le taquiner comme bon lui semblait : elle émergea à moitié à côté de lui et lui colla un petit bisous sur sa joue nue sans son casque. Le jeune chef mit un peu de temps à réagir... jamais personne n'avait osé ça ! Il balança son épée dans tous les sens espérant la toucher par hasard mais à part les murs dans une gerbe d'étincelles il ne rencontra que le vide. En désespoir de cause il retourna prudemment dans le halo de la torche ou trônait son casque posé au sol. Il subodorait un piège... aussi tourna t-il avec précaution autour de l'appât, espérant repérer un signe de vie infime : une respiration, le bruissement de tissu ... mais rien que le silence. Soudain, il vit le cordon de cuir tressé du fouet passer devant ses yeux avant de se serrer autour de son cou tandis qu'elle l'étranglait avec son arme fétiche. Pris de panique, il lâcha son épée et tenta de dé-serrer la prise avec ses doigts mais la poigne de son adversaire était trop forte pour lui permettre cette manœuvre. Déjà, il se sentait faiblir... mais la pression se relâcha aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il s'éloigna en titubant en essayant de reprendre son souffle.  
M: « alors... tu as aimé ? » demanda t-elle  
D: « aimer, comment est ce qu'on pourrait aimer ça ! »  
M: « la bouche dit non mais une autre partie de toi dit oui » dit elle avec un petit sourire satisfait.  
*pourquoi elle dit ça ?* pensa t-il en s'examinant... avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait une érection du tonnerre de dieu. De honte il joignit les genoux et se courba un peu pour cacher la bosse dérangeante, ressemblant à un enfant obligé de se retenir.  
D: « c'est...involontaire ! »  
M: « je sais... c'est un réflexe ! Mais j'aime bien jouer avec les gens » dit elle en lui tirant la langue d'un air mutin. Dagur sentit un sentiment nouveau émerger... une sorte d'admiration matinée de respect... elle était très douée pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait et il respectait ça. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, l'enserrant par la taille avant de lui coller un baiser sur la bouche, d'abord raide elle finit par se laisser aller à ce langoureux baiser...juste avant qu'il ne se recule vivement avec le fouet et le couteau en main « j'ai tes armes, je suis gagnant ! » « vraiment ?» dit elle sortant ses mains cachées derrière son dos : elle tenait entre chacun de ses doigts une de ses huit lames de couteau qu'il aimait à avoir sur lui... ils s'étaient fait mutuellement les poches durant le baiser. Il y eu un moment suspendu où chacun réfléchit à sa situation ...puis ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

Pendant ce temps, au niveau supérieur, les cors d'annonce retentirent. Silver, se sachant en charge de la tribu quand la cheffe n'était pas là, se précipita au port où il vit des dragonniers approcher. Ils atterrirent sur le ponton tandis que l'information circulait autour d'eux. Varek laissa s'échapper un petit cri en s'avisant des deux têtes fichées sur leurs piques qui semblaient le fixer.  
Silver : « déclinez votre identité et la raison de votre visite »  
Harold fut décontenancé par ces questions :  
H: « euh nous sommes les dragonniers de beurk... nous venons pour discuter d'un traité de paix avec les charognards et leur nouveau chef »  
Silver prit sur lui d'accepter le supposât qu'ils disaient vrai et les conduisit au cœur de l'île sachant qu'elle était descendue au niveau inférieur. Ils furent néanmoins surpris de trouver le guerrier muet faisant obstacle à leurs intentions. August eut soudain une idée, il rejoint le convoi jusqu'au sous sol en pensant qu'il pourrait aider :  
A: « Mount sois sympa c'est urgent ; on a besoin d'elle ! »  
M: « ... » le guerrier muet ne se laissa pas convaincre par l'argument. Varek prit sur lui d'ignorer l'avertissement et appela à l'aide d'un grand cri tandis que Harold et Auguste se glissaient derrière le gardien ainsi distrait. Dans le sous sol la jeune fille entendit la demande et souffla : « le devoir m'appelle » en baissant ses armes. Dagur comprit ses préoccupations et baissa ses armes malgré lui . Ils suivirent l'origine du cri mais ne tombèrent que sur des échos se répercutant à travers le labyrinthe des couloirs. La jeune femme se rapprocha de son ''double'' : « fermes les yeux » dit elle en caressant doucement le bord de la mâchoire du jeune chef : ils se laissa aller avant d'atterrir dans le noir total...il sentait juste la main amie qui l'entraînait à travers les dédales sombres ; enfin il perçut le halo d'une torche et se plia pour en voir l'origine : deux « Harold » marchant côte à côte dans les ténèbres à peine moins épaisses que la noirceur environnante .

Ils sortirent des ombres pour arriver en vue de la lumière des escaliers... percevant ainsi la présence d'un grand nombre de personnes. La jeune femme fut la première à reprendre ses esprits , débouchant sur une zone d'ombre derrière les deux intrus. Elle fit signe à son ami dans la pénombre de se cacher et se taire... ce qu'il fit sans la moindre hésitation. Ils étaient tous les deux en position de la ''tenaille'' en encerclant ''l'ennemi''. Pendant que les deux jeunes garçons se demandaient quel chemin prendre, elle fit un décompte à son ''ami'' avec ses doigts : « 4, 3, 2, 1... Bouh ! ». Les ''Harold'' sursautèrent en hurlant de peur tandis que les ''Dagur'' éclataient de rire. Le ''public'' massé devant Mount vigilant entendirent les cris et les rires diaboliques et se prirent à sursauter avec la chair de poule.  
Varek : « c'est effrayant ces cris non ? »  
Astrid : « mais non, je parie qu'elle s'amuse à leur faire peur »  
Varek : « ... bein ils on réussit » dit il en tremblant.

Les deux ''Dagur'' et les deux ''Harold'' firent le reste du chemin les ramenant à l'escalier ensemble. Harold avait prit ça à la blague mais August était vexé de ce mauvais tour et boudait. Ils arrivèrent enfin en vue de l'escalier et sa petite troupe de curieux.  
Silver : « alors on s'est fait peur dans le noir ? »  
August : « haha haha... ils ont juste essayé de nous coller une crise cardiaque ! »  
Marie l'attrapa et le coinça en dessous de son bras tandis qu'elle frottait énergiquement sa tête : « allez, boudes pas crapaud c'était pour rire » dit elle en le lâchant tout hirsute d'électricité statique.  
A: « bein y a que vous que ça fait rire ... ça ne se fait pas de sauter sur les gens dans un dongeon sombre et sinistre» répondit sa victime en essayant de rectifier sa coiffure.  
M: « oh pauvre chou... tu veux que je te couse un doudou pour ne plus avoir peur dans le noir ? »  
A: « hahaha ! Très drôle... au moins maintenant je sais ce qu'il y a de pire qu'un psychopathe... deux psychopathes ! »  
M: « bon c'était distrayant mais je suppose que vous ne m'avez pas appelée sans une bonne raison... »  
Harold : « nous venons de Beurk pour proposer le premier traité de paix entre nos tribus »  
M: « venez, allons discuter dans la grand salle »


	13. Chapitre 13:diplomatie

Charognard disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.  
L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste avant que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure. Chapitre 13: Changements de relations La petite troupe se rendit dans la pièce commune où les charognards et les copies s'étaient rassemblés pour assister à l'échange, curieux de savoir comment ça allait se dérouler : la diplomatie c'était quelque chose de totalement nouveau pour eux. Les femmes apportèrent des cruches de bière et des chopines pour mettre tout le monde à l'aise. Harold sortit un parchemin de son étui, le déroula et le lut à haute voix au nom de son père le chef qui lui déléguait tous les pouvoirs dans ce dossier. L'auditoire était anormalement silencieux durant la proclamation mais chacun désirait n'en rater aucune miette. La proposition du chef était simple : plus qu'un traité de paix il s'agissait d'un traité de non agression...chacun allait mener sa vie comme il l'entendait de son côté. La jeune cheffe s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise tout en réfléchissant... la paix c'était bien beau en général mais elle n'était pas sûre que ce serait judicieux pour sa tribu dépendante des charognages pour survivre.  
M: « il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ça... restez pour le souper, je vous donnerais ma réponse à ce moment là. D'ici là vous êtes libres d'aller où bon vous semble sans être importunés »  
Harold : « OK »  
M: « Thux avec moi dans mes quartiers »  
T: « oui chef » La jeune femme (suivie de Mount) et le vieil hommes s'éclipsèrent, laissant les dragonniers seuls avec le peuple. Certains comme Varek n'étaient pas très rassurés d'être laissés à la merci de ces barbares. Lola et Zoé perçurent leur embarras et vinrent près d'eux pour proposer leurs services en tant que guides.  
Varek : « Zoé, Lola... c'est vous ? Vous avez récupéré une apparence de femme ? »  
Lola : « eh oui, Marie à trouvé une solution comme toujours » dit elle avec un clin d'œil complice.  
H: « les choses avancent ici comme je vois : les exilés ont réussi à repartir ? Les parenvrilles toujours pas... »  
Zoé : « les exilés n'ont pas eu le choix... ils ont essayé de tuer la cheffe alors elle les à collés sur leur épave et reconduits à la frontière. »  
Lola : « et encore elle a été sympa elle les a pas décapités ! »  
H: « oui on a vu dans le port... c'est... spécial » répondit-il gêné.  
Dagur : « au moins elle est claire sur le devenir de quiconque essaie de s'en prendre à elle... »  
Harold et Dagur se dévisagèrent un instant... la tension était palpable mais l'un comme l'autre prirent très au sérieux l'avertissement de la cheffe en place et se tinrent bien en tant qu'invités.  
Archie : « bon c'est pas tout ça tout le monde mais il y a du boulot aux cavernes... »  
Tout le monde se détourna pour retourner à ses occupations, persuadés qu'il ne se passerait plus rien avant l'heure butoir du souper. Pendant ce temps, dans les appartements de la cheffe, la discussion allait bon train :  
M: « qu'est ce que tu en penses toi de cette proposition ? »  
T: « c'est épineux et ... inédit ! Nous n'avons jamais été dans le cas... »  
M: « si nous signons la paix avec Beurk nous ne pourrons plus ni attaquer leurs bateaux ni chasser dans leurs eaux... quel impact est ce que ça aura sur les ressources de notre tribu ? Vous arraisonniez souvent des navires beurkiens ou leurs alliés ?»  
T: « des navires beurkiens... non pas beaucoup mais leur île est grande et prospère : ils attirent les négociants et autres marchands que nous pouvions intercepter »  
M: « je vois, j'ai raison de ne pas foncer tête baissée... il faudrait pouvoir trouver un arrangement pour compenser ces pertes par des avantages» dit elle pour elle même, plongée dans une intense réflexion. L'aîné respecta religieusement sa concentration... admirant au passage sa capacité de réflexion et la compréhension intrinsèque de leur mode de vie en si peu de temps.  
M: « remarques... ça pourrait être une opportunité : personne ne se méfie d'eux, ils pourraient jouer les intermédiaires pour écouler nos marchandises et se fournir en vivres avec l'argent récolté »  
T: « hum, ça pourrait... s'ils acceptent le marché »  
M: « il n'y a que deux possibilités : ils refusent et on continue à chasser dans leurs eaux ou ils acceptent et nous aurons une source de revenus et de vivres. On est gagnants dans les deux cas »  
T: « humpf ... bien vu : se servir d'eux pour notre avantage... la proposition me plaît nettement plus sous cet angle »  
M: « bien je proposerais le remaniement de l'accord. En attendant surveilles les deux camps pour éviter toute friction qui pourraient nuire »  
T: « bien chef » Le vieil homme sortit de la chambre du chef pour se vouer à sa mission... certes, au premier abord, il avait été perplexe quand à l'arrivée au pouvoir d'une femme, parfaite inconnue qui plus est, mais maintenant il subodorait que c'était pour le mieux pour sa tribu... elle semblait à même d'affronter tous les problèmes et les résoudre. Lola, Zoé, August et les dragonniers se dirigèrent vers l'arène ou les dragons avaient été laissés pour ne pas gêner le passage sur cette petite île escarpée. Les filles montrèrent un enthousiasme sans bornes pour tout ce qui concernait les dragons et assommaient les invités de questions. August lui restait prudemment en retrait. L'ambiance était étonnement bon enfant et les beurkiens se détendirent un peu : ils avaient été stressés par cette mission dès le moment ou Stoick émit l'idée... certes il y avait eu du changement chez les charognards mais ils n'étaient pas du tout convaincus que la tribu elle même était prête à changer... à vrai dire ils s'attendaient même limite à trouver un nouveau chef qui aurait pris la place de la jeune fille par les voies particulières de cette tribu barbare.  
Harold : « allez les filles ça vous dit un tour ? »  
Lola et Zoé poussèrent leur habituel cri de joie...percutant !  
Rustik : « choisissez le cauchemar monstrueux les filles... c'est le plus balèze des dragons ! »  
Varek : « ou le gronk : jouez la sécurité avec un dragon calme et stable... »  
Astrid : « le vipère c'est la vitesse à l'état pur »  
Krane : « le braguettor : deux têtes pour deux fois plus de fun »  
Harold : « vous voyez... vous avez l'embarras du choix »  
Les filles en même temps : « le braguettor...pour des jumelles c'est le top »  
Kogne : « elles sont presque plus jumelles que nous » plaisanta t-elle.  
Les deux passagères prirent place et le quatuor prit son envol pour un vol d'essai.  
Harold : « et toi August ? Ça ne te tente pas ? »  
A: « oh que non, le plancher des vaches me convient très bien »  
H: « tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates »  
A: « je sais surtout ce que j'évite » dit il en s'imaginant bien tomber du dragon en pleine mer. Pendant ce temps, la jeune cheffe réfléchissait aux modifications à apporter à l'accord pour obtenir satisfaction. Elle consignait ses pensées en vrac sur une feuille avant de rédiger la forme finale. Enfin satisfaite, elle sortit dans le couloir pour se rendre dans la salle commune et eu la surprise de trouver Dagur négligemment appuyé sur le mur.  
M: « tiens tiens, qui voilà... tu as largué tes nounous ? »  
D: « haha, très drôle... je suis venu finir ce qu'on a commencé »  
M: « un goût de ''trop peu'' hein»  
Le jeune chef s'approcha pourtant avec une tranquille assurance... elle se demandait quel serait son ''prochain coup''. Mais au lieu de l'attaquer il l'attira à lui pour un ''vrai'' baiser. Elle se donna toute entière à ce tendre contact... se disant quand même que c'était pourtant pas son genre cette ''tendresse''. Quand le baiser se termina enfin, la jeune cheffe put constater qu'il était très ''content'' de lui... autant à son sourire satisfait qu'à la bosse suspecte de son pantalon.  
M: « un coup pour toi... » dit elle en se rapprochant pour lui donner à son tour un baiser qui le surpris.  
M: « un coup pour moi » elle s'éloigna avec un sourire satisfait.  
M: « remarques... ne prends pas trop tes aises : n'oublies pas que sous peu tu devras repartir»  
D: « ne gâches pas ce moment... »  
M: « notes bien que tu vas me manquer » continua t-elle avec un sourire sadique.  
D: « quand tu auras récupéré ton corps... tu n'as qu'à venir me rejoindre »  
M: « c'est une demande ? Qu'est ce qui te dit que tu aimeras cette nouvelle apparence ? »  
D: « je me fiches pas mal de ton apparence...je t'aimes pour toi »  
M: « oh tu m'aimes... tu manies aussi bien le verbe que la lame »  
D: « il y a encore une chose que je désire te voler... ton cœur »  
M: « il va falloir un peu plus qu'un baiser volé pour ça... c'est divertissant »  
D: « mais j'espère bien... j'aime qu'une proie se défende »  
M: « quelque chose me dit que tu vas pas être déçu du voyage... »  
Ils s'éloignèrent tous les trois en feignant de ne pas y toucher. De retour dans la salle commune, la jeune femme s'assit à sa place habituelle. Les siamoises racontaient avec force de détails leur expérience dragonesque à quelques charognards en pause. Les dragonniers les avaient accompagnés et se détendaient devant une chopine. La salle commençait à se remplir à l'approche de l'heure du souper. Enfin Nisha annonça le début des libations par un tonitruant :  
N: « à la graille ! »  
M: « qu'est ce qu'il y a au menu ? »  
N: « potée marine »  
Les femmes avec leurs chaudrons passèrent entre les rangées de bancs.  
Harold : « tiens, on a pas la même chose que les autres ? »  
M: « ah, je sens venir la question qui fâche... disons qu'en vrai... vous voulez pas le savoir ! »  
H: « tu nous en laissera seul juges... »  
M: « vous l'aurez voulu : c'est que eux mangent de la viande de gronk »  
Immédiatement, une expression de franche stupeur se peignit sur les visages du petit groupe d'adolescents. Varek semblait proprement horrifié.  
Harold : « et nous on a ? »  
Nisha : « de la vache de mer »  
Krane : « du dragon... mais ça se mange pas les dragons »  
M: « ici si... et c'est délicieux. Vous ne vous êtes pas demandés pourquoi ils avaient gardé vos dragons sur une île si pauvre en ressources ?»  
Thux : « n'empêche ça nous aurait bien dépanné »  
Varek : « j'en ai des frissons... ça pourrait être ma Bouledogre dans vos assiettes »  
Thux : « en plus elle à l'air délicieux... juste grasse ce qu'il faut »  
M: « Thux... n'en rajoutes pas... » Sur cette note joyeuse, le repas démarra avec l'entrée en matière de la cheffe. Harold nota bien que Dagur ne semblait pas vouloir lui souffler la priorité... il n'aurait pas pensé ça de lui. Les charognards semblaient un peu perplexes face à la masse informe et verdâtre du met mais quelques cuillères plus tard et ils étaient conquis. Une fois les assiettes vides, on débarrassa les tables pour entrer dans le vif du sujet. Marie tira au sort les hommes de corvée vaisselle mais il fut décidé de la reporter à plus tard : aucun d'eux ne voulait manquer cet événement mémorable. *au moins ils s'intéressent à la politique* pensa la jeune cheffe.  
Harold : « alors, vous avez pris une décision ? »  
M: « oui mais je ne sais pas si elle va vous plaire... »  
H:*Aie aie aie, elle va refuser... *  
M: « tout d'abord... il faut bien comprendre le fonctionnement même de la tribu : il est indispensable de charogner pour assurer notre survie... nous ne disposons pas des ressources nécessaires sur notre territoire. Néanmoins... la paix peut être une option si vous nous aidez à réunir ce qu'il nous faut pour vivre »  
H: « tu veux dire... vous fournir en vivres ? C'est impossible de fournir ce qu'il faut à un tel nombre de personnes »  
M: « j'ai pas dit ça : nous avons des quantités incroyables de marchandises... que nous ne pouvons pas écouler au vu de notre réputation. Jouez les intermédiaires et nous pourrons acheter ou troquer ce qu'il nous faut »  
H: « ah bon, je vois c'est une proposition... intéressante. Incongrue mais intéressante »  
M: « je conçois que ça doit être discuté avec les vôtres et je n'attends pas de réponse tout de suite »  
H: « oui, sage précaution... et pratiquement vous voyez ça comment ? »  
M: « j'ai rédigé une série de points particuliers à porter à votre attention » Elle énuméra ses recommandations et défendit ses arguments avant de remettre la liste à son invité.  
H: « clair, net et précis...  
Les dragonniers reprirent leurs montures et s'envolèrent dans le soir tombant.  
Harold : « et vous vous en pensez quoi de cet accord ? »  
Varek : « ce sont des gens qui mangent des dragons... plus on s'en tiendra loin mieux je me porterais »  
Astrid : « peut être mais faire la paix avec eux représenterait une sacrée avancée dans la sécurité maritime de nos eaux »  
Krane : « moi je dis s'il suffit de refourguer leurs trucs pour faire la paix... en plus on aura la primeur »  
H: « et le fait que tout ça a été volé... ça vous chiffonne même pas un petit peu »  
K&K : « nan, nous aussi on a plein de trucs volés chez nous» Le regard blasé de leurs coéquipiers leur fit remanger leurs paroles  
Krane : « on aurait pas du dire ça »  
H: « je me réjouis quand même de voir la tête de mon père quand on lui apprendra les nouvelles » Pendant ce temps, sur l'île des charognards, la cheffe s'éclipsa tôt comme à son habitude avec son seau d'eau de mer pour ses ablutions. Elle lut un chapitre de son livre puis entreprit de chercher une cachette pour planquer ''son précieux''. Depuis le monde de l'ombre elle observait attentivement les prismes pour trouver l'endroit idéal et finit par le trouver : une petite grotte aveugle au cœur du massif rocheux. Sans les pouvoirs de l'ombre il était impossible d'y accéder...pile ce qui lui fallait. En retournant dans l'ombre elle remarqua un prisme qui donnait dans l'ombre du plafond de la grand salle et y vit une grande discussion : Charognard : « quand même faire la paix avec une autre tribu... on va devenir quoi nous... des négociants ? Pourquoi pas des fermiers tant qu'on y est... »  
La salle bruissa des murmures d'approbation quand Thux monta au créneau :  
Thux : « au contraire c'est l'esprit même de la tribu : charogner c'est se saisir de toutes les opportunités... et ça s'en est une et une belle : les vivres vont nous tomber tout cuits dans le gosier ! On va pas se plaindre non plus » Quelques murmures interrogateurs s'élevèrent.  
T: « on aura toujours le reste de l'océan pour se fournir... imaginez : les quelques jours depuis qu'elle est là elle a déjà arrangé le problème de l'eau et peut être de la nourriture... au niveau résultats elle bat Ivan à plates de couture. Imaginez ce qu'elle pourra faire sur le long terme... qui sait d'ici un an ou deux on boira peut être tous dans des chopes en or»  
M:*je n'oublierais pas ça Thux* pensa t-elle, en bien comme en mal elle prenait note de ses alliés et de ses ennemis. Clairement elle ne s'était pas fait des amis aujourd'hui. Elle réintégra ses pénates en se disant *à chaque jour suffit sa peine*. Le lendemain au réveil elle se prépara rapidement avant de sortir ... et de trouver Dagur planté devant Mount qui faisait barrage.  
D: « il est intraitable ton chien de garde »  
M: « c'est une de ses grandes qualités... pas facile de le duper deux fois »  
D: « et il parle pas ? »  
M: « non, je ne l'ai jamais entendu émettre le moindre son. Une autre de ses qualités»  
D: « tu aimerais que je devienne muet ? »  
M: « disons qu'il y a beaucoup plus intéressant à faire avec ta bouche... »  
ils se rapprochèrent pour s'enlacer tendrement.  
M: « que fais tu levé de si bon matin ? »  
D: « je sais que tu te lèves tôt... et comme tout le monde roupille on a l'île pour nous tous seuls »  
M: « profitons en pour aller lancer quelques objets tranchants et pointus sur une cible »  
D: « j'adore ta mentalité » Ils se rendirent à l'arène où ils s'amusèrent à dégommer des poules d'argiles avec une grande variété d'armes. À un moment donné, alors qu'ils riaient de bon cœur, elle lui balança une cible dans l'estomac lui coupant le souffle.  
D: « tu m'as pris par surprise »  
M: « ah bon parce que d'habitude on t'envoie une petite carte pour te prévenir »  
D: « je te pensais désarmée »  
M: « c'est mal me connaître... absolument tout peut servir d'arme si on sait s'en servir. Tu te reposes trop sur tes armes et pas assez sur ta débrouillardise »  
D: « moi c'est les armes en bonne et due forme et toi c'est les armes de rencontre »  
Le viking devint anormalement sérieux.  
D: « dis je devais te dire... hier à la grand salle après ton départ... y a eu comme qui dirait une conversation intéressante »  
M: « oui elle l'était »  
D: « quoi t'es déjà au courant... comment t'as fait ? »  
M: « magie »  
D: « c'est ça moques toi de moi, si ça se trouve tu bluffes»  
M: « à propos de bluff... Thux c'est surpassé hier »  
D: « dis moi comment t'as fait »  
M: « je te l'ai dit » avec un air mystérieux  
D: « ne me dis pas qu'il va falloir que je te torture pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire » dit il en s'approchant avec un air menaçant.  
Il tenta de l'attraper mais elle lui glissa entre les doigts.  
M: « raté »  
Ils finirent par s'empoigner franchement, roulant sur le sol de l'arène en tentent de prendre l'avantage sur l'autre.  
D: « je préférerais une autre sorte de corps à corps »  
M: « comme toutes les bonnes choses ça se mérite »  
August : « hahem »  
Les deux protagonistes sursautèrent.  
A: « quand vous aurez fini de vous foutre sur la tronche pour le fun, vous penserez au petit dej »  
D: « il est flippant ce garçon il arrive toujours à se faufiler pour me faire sursauter »  
M: « une longue vie de tête à claques tentant de se rendre invisible »  
A: « je vois que tu t'es trouvé un copain de jeu... vous êtes bien assortis. Tu vas le regretter quand ils ne seront plus là »  
D: « c'est ça retournes le couteau dans la plaie » dit il en regardant sa compagne avec un air triste  
A: « hein, tu as dit quelque chose ? »  
D: « rien des banalités »  
A: « Marie tu ne devrais pas te livrer à ces petits jeux : tu vas faire sauter tes points de suture. Et je te préviens j'en ferais pas un seul de plus »  
M: « oui maman »  
A: « mais bien sûr... tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête. Vous avez quand même des passe-temps bizarres»  
M: « on s'amuse comme on peut... c'est un peu mort par ici surtout tôt le matin» Ils firent le chemin jusqu'à la grand salle en devisant de choses et d'autres et prirent le petit déjeuner dans une ambiance détendue. Pour les deux tourtereaux les regards discrets se firent plus présents... plus ils partageaient du temps ensemble plus ils se rendaient compte qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Dagur se mit à avoir des angoisses que les bateaux reviennent au port et qu'il soit enfin temps de partir... il ne savait tout simplement pas comment vivre sans elle. La jeune cheffe fit un crochet par la salle commune où elle invita les filles des copies à l'attendre dans le dortoir féminin. Quand elle eu envoyé toutes ses connaissances elle entra et ferma la porte : MM: « dites les filles, je sais que les conditions d'hygiène sont désastreuse mais si vous avez besoin de vous laver vous pouvez aller dans ma chambre... à l'eau de mer mais c'est mieux que rien »  
Nisha : « ah ça fait plaisir que tu penses à nous... prem's »  
Toute la matinée les filles défilèrent avec leurs seaux d'eau de mer pour pouvoir enfin se rafraîchir, provoquant l'incompréhension des autochtones qui ne voyaient pas pourquoi il leur fallait se laver. Sur Beurk, les discussions allaient bon train pour le conseil réuni pour débattre de la proposition de la cheffe charognarde. La plupart des membres étaient d'accord... après tout, vu le danger que représentait la petite tribu, ils estimaient que la plupart des propositions étaient raisonnables. Seuls deux points de détail furent finalement rejetés par le petit comité. GeuleFort passa presque tout le reste de la journée à rédiger un traité modifié incluant les propositions acceptées. Harold était secrètement fier d'avoir participé à des changements positifs pour les deux tribus. Il se demandait intérieurement comment les choses évolueraient à l'avenir. L'après midi était bien avancé quand les dragonniers décolèrent en direction de l'île des charognards. Arrivés en vue ils entendirent le traditionnel cor qui annonçait l'arrivée de quiconque s'approchait et atterrirent sur le ponton. Varek se força à ne pas regarder les deux expositions morbides le long de la jetée.  
Silver : « alors, déjà de retour ? »  
Harold : « eh oui, la diplomatie n'attend pas »  
S: « allez si vous cherchez la cheffe elle est dans sa chambre on va vous la faire appeler»  
Les jeunes gens s'avancèrent dans le complexe comme s'ils étaient chez eux, maintenant habitués au lieux, pour conduire leurs dragons dans l'arène puis se rendirent dans la salle commune. Thux était justement en train de discuter avec un petit groupe de charognards et se turent bien vite en voyant arriver les étrangers.  
Thux : « tiens les jeunots de retour... je suppose que vous voulez parler à la cheffe. Patientez je vais la chercher » Le vieil homme se dépêcha de couvrir la distance entre la salle et les appartements du chef. Il fut vaguement angoissé de devoir passer à côté du surhomme en mode garde mais le surveillant le laissa passer pour frapper tout en surveillant la situation.  
M: « entrez » Thux entrouvrit la porte et fut surpris de trouver la pièce si vide et sa cheffe en train de lire dans l'unique fauteuil composant le mobilier, emmitouflée dans une fourrure d'ours.  
T: « les dragonniers sont de retour cheffe »  
M: « bien j'arrive » dit elle en se levant et en s'étirant. « ils ont fait vite »  
T: « je les suppose impatients de trouver une issue à leur situation »  
M: « on verra... rien n'est encore signé » Le trio arriva dans la grande salle où les dragonniers s'étaient installés devant une chopine. La nouvelle de leur retour avait fait le tour de l'île et tout le monde se rassemblait pour suivre la suite du feuilleton.  
H: « bonjour Marie, nous voilà réunis pour un accord historique »  
M: « bonjours dragonniers... rien n'est encore signé. Il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué »  
H: « pourtant je viens avec de bonnes nouvelles : j'ai bon espoir que tout se passe bien »  
M: « bien alors voyons ce que vous avez à proposer »  
Le jeune viking lui montra le contrat qu'elle lut avec attention et lui parla des deux propositions refusées.  
M: « en effet ça reste très raisonnable... signons »  
Harold se détendit tout d'un coup : il avait très peur que de nouvelles objections ou demandes fassent traîner voire capoter le projet »  
M: « il n'y a qu'un dernier détail à régler... » le cœur des beurkiens accéléra légèrement  
H: *aie aie... ça va pas bien se passer*  
M: « il faudra nous fournir une carte avec l'exact tracé de vos eaux »H: « ah oui, on fera ça... c'est vrai on y a pas pensé » dit le jeune garçon soudain bête d'avoir imaginé le pire. La jeune cheffe et le petit viking se serrèrent la main pour donner un symbole fort de cette union inédite. Les tables furent dressées pour le souper. 


	14. Chapitre 14: affrontements constants

Charognard

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.  
L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste avant que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

Chapitre 14: affrontements constants

Soudain le cor retentit. Silver se précipita pour aller voir de quoi il s'agissait et revint en quatrième vitesse : « un des bateaux est revenu »  
Dagur sentit sa gorge se serrer.  
M : «Thux accueilles les, il vaut mieux qu'ils voient un visage connu »  
T: « bien cheffe »

Le vieil homme alla sur le ponton en attendant les manœuvres d'accostage. Une fois le bateau fermement arrimé, l'équipage descendit avec un air satisfait mené par le capitaine et bras droit de l'ancien chef : Zog.  
Zog : « alors Thux tu viens aux nouvelles... d'habitude tu attends au chaud comme le vieillard que tu es »  
T: « eh bien, on m'a envoyé ici parce qu'il y a des changements... on a un nouveau chef »  
Z: « un nouveau chef ? Tu plaisantes ? Quelqu'un à réussi à faire la peau à Ivan ? »  
T: « regardes par toi même » dit l'ancêtre en désignant les deux trophées exposés.  
Zog s'approcha et regarda longuement le vestige morbide « alors c'est vrai il est tombé sur plus fort que lui. Et Baryx... qu'est ce qu'il à fait pour se retrouver là »  
T: « il a pensé qu'il pouvait tenter de prendre la place du nouveau chef... mais ça n'est pas aussi facile qu'il y parait »  
Z: « vous avez entendu ça vous autres ? On va avoir un nouveau chef ! »  
Un murmure indistinct monta de l'équipage fraîchement débarqué. Ils se dirigèrent vars la salle commune et entrèrent en conquérants mais furent surpris de trouver tout le monde réuni... et des étrangers mélangés à leur peuple.  
Z: « qu'est ce qui se passe ici, qui sont ces gens et où ils est le nouveau chef ? »  
T: « bein là à sa place... pour le reste c'est une longue histoire »  
Marie reporta son regard d'émeraude sur le petit groupe de charognards qui venait d'entrer.  
Z: « quoi : ça ? une femme, non une gamine en plus ! Laissez moi rire, vous vous êtes laissés guidés par une gamine ? »  
T: « tu connais les règles... celui qui tue... »  
Z: « ouais ouais je sais mais là c'est carrément ridicule » le coupa le robuste charognard. Il fit le tour de la table avec un regard dédaigneux pour les nouveaux venus menus et pas bien vaillants.  
Z: « tiens et ça qu'est ce que c'est... ce ne serait pas le chef des parenvrilles Dagur je sais plus quoi. Bien on va pouvoir réclamer une belle rançon » dit il en saisissant le jeune homme par sa tunique et le soulevant de terre.  
M: « ne le touches pas » dit elle en grognant férocement. Les dragonniers furent surpris et effarouchés par les vocalises incongrues.  
Z: « ah tient on a touché un point sensible... qu'est ce qu'il est ? Ton petit copain peut être... d'un autre côté on est pas obligé de le rendre en entier... » dit il en sortant son couteau et l'approchant de la joue de sa victime. L'équipage des parenvrilles se leva avec la ferme intention de défendre son chef mais les autres charognards de l'équipage firent barrage pour qu'ils ne puisse le secourir.

Il était maintenant évident que l'affrontement était inévitable. Marie commença par un discret signe de tête à l'attention de Mount qui comprit et se leva en prévision de la bataille qui allait avoir lieu. Elle lança en premier son couteau mais le charognard rebelle l'attrapa au vol. Presque immédiatement après elle lui envoya sa fourchette et qui alla se planter droit dans l'un de ses yeux. Il lâcha sa proie en hurlant : « puta*n elle m'a crevé un œil ! ». Elle n'attendit pas qu'il reprenne ses esprits et monta sur la table en shootant intentionnellement dans chaque chopine rencontrée le long de la grande rangée pour les lui envoyer en pleine face. Les coups n'étaient certes pas très puissants mais très rapprochés ils empêchaient leur cible de réfléchir efficacement à la suite des opérations. Comme il tentait de minimiser les dégâts en se tournant elle lui sauta sur les épaules, enserrant son cou entre ses cuisses qui exerçaient une terrible pression en étranglant son ennemi. Entre temps elle s'acharnait à arracher des touffes de cheveux et de poils de barbe qui virevoltaient dans l'air tout en continuant à grogner. La prise eut l'effet escompté et le robuste rebelle sentit ses forces l'abandonner et s'effondra au sol. Elle quitta sa position pour venir lui écraser le visage au sol avec un pied : « ils sont tous sous MA protection... touches en encore un et je t'arracherais l'œil restant pour le gober comme une olive. On verra comment tu te débrouilleras sur une île déserte et complètement aveugle ». Tous les membres de l'équipage renégat était immobilisé ou inconscient face à leurs multiples adversaires.

La jeune cheffe lâcha sa prise et émit un dernier grognement de frustration tandis que des murmures indistincts montaient de la salle qui avait gardé un silence religieux durant la durée de l'affrontement. Au moins ça faisait de l'animation à son peuple un peu loin de tout.  
Thux : « eh bien... ça aura été une journée animée aujourd'hui »  
Les scientifiques qui avaient été relevés pour le souper étaient abasourdis : c'était une chose d'entendre l'histoire de sa prise de pouvoir... s'en était une autre d'assister en direct à un affrontement de cette envergure. Intérieurement ils revoyaient leurs positions quand à cacher l'avancement réel de leur mission. Le repas se passa dans un calme surnaturel tandis que tous se délectaient de leurs plats. L'équipage rebelle avait un peu plus de mal à manger avec les blessures infligées lors de l'affrontement.

Après la fin des libations les dragonniers furent invités à rester pour la nuit mais ils préférèrent repartir. Alors que August raccompagnait ses amis à l'arène muni d'une torche, ils entendirent un hurlement suivit d'un rugissement. August se retourna vivement en tremblant des genoux vers son homologue : « tu crois qu'il peut y avoir des loups sur ce caillou ? »  
H: « nan, je crois pas que ce soit un loup... je pense plutôt que Dagur prend du bon temps : il aime bien faire ça »  
Varek : « et pour le deuxième cri ? T'en penses quoi ? »  
A: « oui bon ça va j'ai compris »  
H: « expliques »  
A: « il doit avoir entraîné Marie... ils ont passé du temps ensemble à faire leurs trucs de... de... psychopathes. Ce matin je les ai trouvés en train d'essayer de s'étrangler mutuellement »  
H: « ah ouais... tu sais ce qu'on dit : qui se ressemble s'assemble »  
A: « je trouve quand même qu'ils devraient éviter de se fréquenter... ils s'entraînent l'un l'autre dans leurs délires. Ils sont aussi barrés l'un que l'autre»  
H: « je peux te poser une question ? »  
A: « vas y toujours »  
H: « pourquoi est ce qu'elle t'appelle ''crapaud'' ? »  
A: « oh ça... vois ça comme un surnom affectueux »  
H: « ça ne m'a pas l'air affectueux »  
A: « bah si je te le dis tu vas être vexé »  
H: « vas y toujours »  
A: « bein pendant qu'on était en cellule elle a trouvé que j'avais une tête de crapaud... après... je lui doit bien ça : elle m'a sauvé la vie au prix de grosses blessures »  
H: « ah oui donc ma tête c'est une tête de crapaud... c'est sympa. On m'a déjà appelé de plein de noms mais jamais de crapaud »  
Rustick : « remarques elle a pas tort »  
Astrid : « Rustik, on t'a pas demandé ton avis »

Les dragonniers purent enfin décoller, donnant à l'équipage tout frais revenus une occasion de plus de s'extasier en voyant les majestueuses montures et leurs cavaliers s'envoler vers le lointain. Ils firent un baroud d'honneur en tournant une fois autour de l'île ce qui leur permit effectivement de voir Dagur et Marie sur le point le plus haut de l'île. La soirée se passa festivement tandis que Thux racontait avec force de détails l'histoire des copies et de l'étrange dénouement de cette histoire partie pour se dérouler totalement différemment.  
Zog : « avec un morceau de son propre bras ? Tu en es sûr ? »  
Thux : « un peu que j'en suis sûr... j'y étais ! »  
Z: « et vous trouvez ça normal d'avoir une femme à la tête de la tribu ? »  
T: « ce n'est pas parce que ça n'était jamais arrivé que c'est forcément mal : elle a déjà apporté un certain nombre d'améliorations... plus en quelques jours que Ivan et même Ronan n'en ont jamais apportées »  
Z: « je suppose qu'on a pas le choix... elle est plutôt vigoureuse la bougresse »  
T: « vigoureuse ET intelligente : nous savons tous les deux que c'est un cocktail explosif »  
Z: « comment est que ce plan simple à put partir en cou*lle comme ça... »  
T: « Ivan a sous estimé ses adversaires et la sanction n'a pas tardé à tomber. Ne fais pas la même erreur»


	15. Chapitre 15: la séparation

Charognard

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.  
L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste avant que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

Chapitre 15: la séparation

Pour une fois Marie resta la soirée avec son peuple... elle n'avait pas trop confiance dans la bonne tenue des nouveaux. Elle avait habilement su cacher ses sentiments pour le jeune parenvrille mais cela lui avait coûté un nouvel affrontement avec son propre peuple... elle craignait qu'à force ils se soulèvent. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle avait épargné ce blanc bec... elle ne pouvait pas tous les tuer.  
M: « alors, qu'avez vous ramené de votre '' excursion'' »  
Z: « nous avons eu de la chance... nous avons trouvé une magnifique petite bourgade de pêcheurs avec de solides réserves de vivres : nous avons pas moins de 2 tonnes de patates et presqu'autant de farine. Il y avait vraiment de tout : des viandes séchées, des légumes... on a même de la confiture et du miel. Une vraie mine d'or »

La jeune cheffe émit un grondement sourd que seuls ses plus proches voisins purent percevoir. Au moins ses amis étaient rassurés : elle n'aimait pas plus la façon de se procurer des vivres qu'eux.  
Nisha : « au moins on a de quoi voir venir en produits de première nécessité »  
M: « il faudra décharger le bateau puis on le chargera avec des pièces des cavernes. On va permuter l'équipage avec des hommes qui sont restés ici la fois passée. Ils ramèneront les parenvrilles chez eux puis s'arrêteront sur Beurk en revenant pour un premier dépôt. Une fois vide ils s'arrêteront sur une île fertile (l'île aux ours ou une autre) pour faire le plein de bois »  
Zog : « comment ça reconduire les parenvrilles ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de recharger le bateau ? »  
M: « Thux mets les au courant des dernières nouvelles... je suis trop crevée pour ça »  
T: « au moins le voyage sera rentabilisé »  
Z: « ouais c'est ce que je pensais : une femme arrive au pouvoir et les choses commencent d'emblée à être bizarres »

La jeune femme s'éclipsa néanmoins pour aller se coucher. Cette fois pas question de lire : elle fit une rapide toilette et se changea. Elle envoya son fidèle Mount monter la garde dans le dortoir pour éviter tout nouveau débordement de violence. Elle se servit du pouvoir de l'ombre pour se rendre dans les sous sols ou elle chercha une salle bien chaude pour passer la nuit à distance de ses éventuels ennemis. Au moins personne ne pourrait la surprendre dans son sommeil. Pendant qu'elle attendait de s'endormir elle se posait des questions : le pouvoir de l'ombre pouvait lui permettre de voir Dagur durant les jours, les semaines... voire les mois qu'il lui faudrait pour récupérer le corps de ses rêves. Mais elle se demandait s'il était judicieux de révéler son secret même à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Comme à son habitude elle se leva tôt et réintégra ses pénates pour se préparer à la journée. Une fois dans le couloir elle retrouva son bien-aimé qui l'attendait. Elle était heureuse que, même avec l'absence de Mount il n'avait pas tenté de s'introduire dans son espace. Néanmoins, le jeune homme d'habitude souriant et expansif semblait sombre et renfermé. Marie s'approcha de lui avec inquiétude :  
M: « ça ne va pas ? »  
D: « pas vraiment non... l'heure de se séparer est proche »  
M: « mais ce ne sera qu'une séparation momentanée : prends patience et je te reviendrais »  
D: « sauf que même pour quelques jours ça me semble insurmontable. Il n'y a que quand on est privé d'air qu'on sent à quel point on en a besoin »  
Cette petite déclaration lui allait droit au cœur... elle non plus ne se sentait pas capable de survivre longtemps sans lui mais au moins cela fit pencher la balance dans sa décision de révéler ou non ses capacités.  
M: « viens, entres dans ma chambre : je dois te parler »

Les deux tourtereaux entrèrent dans l'austère pièce. Le jeune chef ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'entraînait à l'abri des regards mais il avait des espoirs qu'il savait tout à fait déplacés.  
M: « tu te souviens quand tu m'as demandé comment je savais pour la discussion houleuse de la grand salle et où je t'ai répondu que je le savais par magie? »  
D: « oui et ? »  
M: « j'étais honnête avec toi... »  
D: « de la magie... sérieusement ? Ça n'existe pas »  
M: « eh bien si. D'ailleurs tu en as déjà profité quand nous étions dans les sous sols et que t'ai demandé de fermer les yeux »  
D: « quel genre de magie ? »  
M: « je préfère te montrer... » dit elle en prenant la main de son bien-aimé.  
Elle s'approcha d'un coin sombre de la pièce et commença à disparaître tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres. Dagur était abasourdi mais ne lâcha pas la main amie ni ne recula : il la suivit pour atterrir à son côté dans le monde de l'ombre.  
D: « comment est ce possible ? D'où te vient ce pouvoir ? »  
M: « je préfère garder ça pour moi... juste que ce pouvoir peut me permettre de te rejoindre sur ton île la nuit »  
D: « ce serait bien... pas parfait mais on pourrait au moins passer un peu de temps ensemble »  
M: « bien alors penses à ta chambre... elle va apparaître dans le prisme : si je vois ta chambre une fois je pourrais ensuite te retrouver aisément »  
D: « il faut juste penser à un endroit ? »  
M: « oui c'est ça... regardes je pense au dortoir des hommes... » et le prisme se focalisa sur le dortoir. « tu vois, on peut même espionner sans être vus : c'est comme ça que je savais pour la discussion qui s'est passée dans un endroit où je ne pouvais pas être physiquement »  
D: « c'est hallucinant... je penses à ma chambre sur parenvrille »

Le prisme changea pour montrer la chambre spacieuse et bien meublée de sa hutte sur son île. Elle l'entraîna par la main et ils émergèrent dans un coin sombre de la pièce silencieuse dans la hutte inoccupée du chef.  
D: « c'est incroyable : on a réellement voyagé à des jours de distance en un claquement de doigt »  
M: « oui... c'est un pouvoir incroyable qui nous servira bien »  
Le jeune chef s'approcha de son homologue et la prit doucement dans ses bras dans une tendre étreinte. Marie n'en revenait toujours pas de son attitude quand il était amoureux par rapport à son comportement habituel violent et emporté. Elle se sentait bien avec lui : il était à la fois aussi fou qu'elle et tendre à souhait.

La jeune femme ré-entraîna son amoureux dans le monde de ténèbres pour retourner à sa chambre. Les deux étaient un peu apaisés de savoir qu'ils ne seraient pas totalement séparés. Ils se rendirent à l'arène pour leur petit rituel matinal mais les affrontements étaient plus ritualisés que réellement agressifs... aucun des deux n'avait envie de blesser l'autre. Pour ne pas laisser la possibilité d'un doute ils furent prêts à l'heure pour le petit déjeuner. August les regarda arriver avec un air désabusé... il lui tardait de voir s'éloigner ce taré pour que les penchants identiques de son amie ne soient plus encouragés.

Après le déjeuner, Silver et Thux veillèrent à ce que les volontés exprimées par leur cheffe soient respectées : les charognards vidèrent les cales de leur précieux chargement avant qu'Archie n'aiguille diligemment les porteurs vers de belles pièces patiemment récoltées dans les cavernes. Marie était perplexe : elle n'avait qu'une confiance très limitée dans les capacités des hommes de sa tribu à interagir avec des étrangers (manque d'entraînement oblige)... elle pensait envoyer un de ses ''amis'' pour gérer les relations et poser des gardes fous... mais à qui imposer des jours de voyages en mer éprouvants au milieu d'un équipage de barbares ? Étonnement ce fut Archie qui lui donna la réponse à ses préoccupations :  
Archie : « dis Marie tu ne penses pas que je devrais aller avec eux histoire de m'assurer que tout se passe bien... après tout aucun d'entre eux ne sait lire ni écrire, ça sera coton pour gérer l'inventaire »  
M: « tu te sens prêt à ce genre d'aventure ? N'oublies pas que tu seras seul face à eux en cas de problème »  
A: « ça devrait aller si tu envoies des charognards qui ont vécu en direct ta prise de pouvoir : ils me connaissent et ont pris l'habitude de m'obéir sans problème... par contre n'envoies pas les zigotos qui sont revenus hier... »  
M: « non ne t'inquiètes pas : l'autre jour j'ai demandé à quelques charognards ce qu'ils trouveraient mieux pour eux et permuter les équipages était un souhait exprimé... apparemment ils y avait des disparités entre ceux qui restent (et qui s'ennuient comme des rats morts) et ceux qui partent »  
A: « ah ok alors... on va faire comme ça »

Le bateau fut chargé, approvisionné et prêt à partir dans l'après midi.  
Thux : « je vais aller chercher la cheffe »  
Dagur : « non je vais y aller... j'ai quelque chose à lui dire en privé avant de partir »  
Le jeune homme marcha lentement dans les longs couloirs sombres pour arriver devant la porte de sa Juliette. Il contourna précautionneusement le guerrier muet pour frapper doucement.  
M: « oui entrez »  
D: « Ma douce, le bateau est prêt... on va partir »  
M: « tu es venu chercher un dernier câlin avant de passer minimum trois jours seul »  
D: « peut être que oui, peut être que non »  
M: « bien alors allons y » ironisa t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte avec un air mutin.  
Le jeune chef se précipita pour bloquer la porte.  
D: « ok ok... je suis venu te dire au revoir... avec des câlins si possible »  
M: « trois jours de solitude ça te semble insurmontable ? »  
D: « si ça ne tenait qu'à moi trois minutes sans toi seraient déjà insurmontables... »  
M: « awww... c'est mièvre à souhait... je t'adore pour ça »

ils s'enlacèrent et et le jeune homme respira à fond pour s'imprégner de son odeur et la garder précieusement en mémoire pour les trois jours que durerait le voyage pour le retourner chez lui et où il serait coincé en soute avec tout l'équipage. Marie en profita pour lui faire une série de petits bécots dans le cou en ricanant.  
D: « je préfère ça à l'étranglement au fouet »  
M: « on récolte ce qu'on sème dit on... alors ne t'inquiètes plus, si tu sèmes la douceur tu récolteras la tendresse. Va quand même falloir y aller... sinon ils vont se demander ce qu'on fait »  
D: « dommage j'aurais bien continué le petit jeu »  
M: « tu es trop gourmand... et impatient avec ça »  
D: « me reprocherais tu mes sentiments sans limites ? »  
M: « non je conçois tout à fait... je ressens la même chose mais... »  
D: « mais ? »  
M: « il faut faire durer le plaisir et pas tout avoir tout de suite sinon les choses sont fades et sans saveur »  
D: « tu crois vraiment qu'aller plus loin tous les deux ce serait fade et sans saveur ? »  
M: « je dis simplement que ce sera meilleur si on attend... de toutes façons tu n'auras rien de plus avant que j' ai retrouvé mon apparence. Je veux que tu m'aimes toute entière pas simplement une apparence passagère »  
D: « je comprends... ça ne me dérange pas : ça fait 19 ans que j'attends, j'attendrais bien un peu plus »  
Marie l'embrassa une dernière fois avec passion... pour elle aussi ça allait être trois jours difficiles. Les deux jeunes gens sortirent de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers la sortie avec Mount dans son sillage. Arrivés au port, ils constatèrent que tout le monde était prêt à appareiller. Le capitaine des charognards dit avec une pointe d'incompréhension : « alors qu'est ce qui vous a pris tant de temps ? » provoquant un léger malaise chez les tourtereaux.  
M: « je n'étais pas présentable j'ai du rectifier ma tenue »

L'équipage charognard monta en premier et prit ses marques comme d'habitude. Les parenvrilles les suivirent sauf Dagur qui traîna un peu en arrière pour dire un au revoir très chaste à sa bien aimée : il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser une dernière fois, devant tout le monde... mais il savait que montrer leur amour n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour leurs deux tribus. Finalement décidé à monter à bord, il laissa derrière lui cet épisode presque surnaturel qui pourtant lui avait apporté une grande joie. Archie était le dernier à devoir monter à bord mais la cheffe le retint un peu pour quelques consignes de sécurité : essayer de ne pas se trouver seul, être ferme dans ses ordres... la jeune femme s'inquiétait de savoir une copie (qui ne possédait aucune qualité respectée par la tribu barbare) livrée à ses anciens ennemis. Finalement tout le monde fut à bord et les manœuvres commencèrent. Dagur et Archie, seuls à l'arrière du bateau, regardèrent longuement le territoire désolé des charognards s'éloigner au rythme de la brise mais chacun pour des raisons très différentes. Marie, elle, resta sur le ponton jusqu'à ce que le vaisseau ne soit plus qu'un point à l'horizon alors que tout le monde avait repris ses occupations habituelles depuis longtemps.


	16. Chapitre 16: aménagements et frictions

Charognard

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.  
L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste avant que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

Chapitre 16: aménagements et frictions

Quand elle se décida enfin à rentrer, ses obligations (qui ne la réjouissaient guère) l'attendaient de pied ferme. Nisha attendait dans la salle commune et, à son regard plein d'interrogations, la jeune cheffe l'invita d'un signe de la tête à s'isoler pour discuter. Elle la conduisit dans la cuisine ou son garde du corps monta la garde à l'extérieur ayant comprit la désormais familière mission d'empêcher qu'on espionne ses conversations privées.  
M: « alors Nisha, tu dois me parler ? »  
N: « désolée de t'interrompre à tous bouts de champs... »  
M: « ne t'inquiètes pas c'est mon rôle après tout : parles franchement »  
N: « les patates et la farine c'est Ok pour un moment, les légumes on en a pour deux semaines voire plus... mais maintenant c'est la viande qui va commencer à manquer »  
M: « ok j'en prends bonne note »

La cheffe se rendit près des tonneaux d'eau pour vérifier les réserves... dieu que ça partait vite : il faudrait bientôt refaire des réserves. *protéines : Urgent ; eau : bientôt* nota t-elle mentalement. Elle s'avisa d'un seau de déchets au dessus duquel s'amoncelaient quelques morceaux de pain rassi.  
M: « il me faut un pot, un linge et un rouleau à pâtisserie » dit elle en se saisissant des reliefs inmangeables. La responsable de la cuisine lui dégotta tout ça et la regarda avec incompréhension placer les morceaux dans le linge, le replier et ensuite écraser méthodiquement son contenu.  
N: « tu fais de la chapelure... tu as envie de manger quelque chose de pané ? »  
M: « non, je fabrique de l'amorce »  
N: « de ''l'amorce''... c'est à dire ? »  
M: « c'est de la nourriture qu'on jette aux poissons pour les attirer et les regrouper en vue de la pêche »  
N: « ah... et à quoi ça va te servir ? »  
M: « dans le bordel des cavernes on a trouvé des outils de pêches dont un filet... ça vaudrait la peine d'essayer pour voir si on ne peut pas ramener quelque chose à cuisiner »  
N: « effectivement... ça dépannerait. Je m'inquiète cependant fortement : il y a constamment quelque chose qui va manquer... ça me stresse de savoir que même le minimum vital pourrait venir à manquer. Si ça venait à être le cas, je pense que les charognards n'hésiteraient pas à se soulever et à nous massacrer tous»  
M: « de fait... on n'est pas bien tombés mais on a pas le choix tant que nous n'avons pas récupéré nos corps. »  
N: « tu sais des fois... je me dis qu'on devrait accepter les choses telles qu'elles sont et se barrer au plus vite »  
M: « tu es libre de le faire si ça te convient mieux... nous t'enverrions un message quand le code serait prêt pour une transformation complète »  
N: « oui, nous on pourrait faire ça... mais toi non »  
M: « eh oui j'ai bien peur que si je quitte des yeux ces scientifiques et les charognards nous ne reverrions jamais nos corps ni la moindre modification »  
N « après ce que tu as fait pour nous on te doit bien de rester pour t'aider un minimum »  
M: « vous savez, vous mettre en sécurité loin d'ici jusqu'au grand moment m'aiderait aussi beaucoup : j'ai toujours peur que les charognards se décident à coincer l'un d'entre vous pour s'amuser »  
N: « t'es super rassurante...tu es vraiment pessimiste »  
M: « je suis réaliste, on ne peut se fier à rien qu'on connaît en matière de dichotomie bien/mal ici »  
N: « j'en parlerais discrètement aux autres... faut encore savoir où aller »  
M: « Beurk nous en doit une de les avoir sortis de ce mauvais pas... une fois sur place ce sera à vous de vous trouver une utilité pour ne pas être une charge »  
N: « bien reçu... ça me ferait quand même me faire bizarre sans toi »  
M: « haha, à chaque fois que tu te plongeras dans un bon bain chaud...penses à moi »  
les deux jeunes femmes en avaient fini avec le sujet et se séparèrent dans une ambiance morose.

Marie emporta son pot de chapelure, le filet dégotté dans le tas de matériel de pêche et emprunta une barque parquée à côté du ponton.  
M: « Mount, tu veux bien ramer ? »  
Le surhomme obéi sans objection comme à son habitude. Ils s'éloignèrent assez rapidement de l'île avec les vigoureux coups de rames dont était capable le rameur. Elle lui demanda de s'arrêter quand elle perçut sous le miroir de l'eau plusieurs silhouettes ondulantes dans le courant. Elle prit une poignée d'amorce et la lança dans l'eau à côté de la barque. L'effet fut immédiat : les silhouettes indistinctes se précisèrent tandis que les poissons remontaient vers la surface pour se saisir de la nourriture dans un éclair argenté. Elle recommença deux ou trois fois tandis que le nombre de bouches affamées grandissait dans le rayon de cette manne alimentaire imprévue. Pour la dernière poignée, elle se saisit avant de son filet et le plaça en position pour être lancé rapidement. Elle lança son appât puis tout de suite après le filet qui engloba le petit banc de poissons formé près de la barque. Le filet s'élança en se déployant puis s'engouffra dans les flots. La jeune femme tira pour le refermer et le remonter mais à peine émergé de l'eau il était tellement plein que ses forces ne suffirent pas à le ramener sur la barque. Son grand ami vint à la rescousse en monta facilement le filet bondé sur l'embarcation qui grinça dangereusement sous l'effort.  
M: « eh bien on peut être fiers : ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'on mourra de faim... il nous faudrait quand même un bateau plus spacieux : on va puer le poisson serrés comme on est»  
Bien sûr elle ne reçut aucune réponse mais elle se sentait inextricablement liée à ce drôle de zigoto et pensait continuer à la considérer comme un homme et non comme un objet en lui parlant.

Ils revinrent lentement vers le petit port avec leur barque qui s'enfonçait anormalement dans l'eau sous son chargement incongru. Une fois proprement arrimés sous les regards étonnés des quelques charognards occupés à quelque tâche extérieure, Mount se chargea de la pêche du jour et ils allèrent tous deux vers la cuisine où les femmes avaient commencé la préparation du souper.  
M: « on pose ça où ? »  
Nisha : « euh là dans le coin près des tonneaux d'eau... on les cuisinera demain »  
Charognarde : « avec une telle quantité on en a pour deux jours »  
N: « moi je suis pas à l'aise de cuisiner des poissons pas frais du jour ou du lendemain : ça périme quand même vite ! Ah si seulement on avait une chambre froide... mais ça ne sera inventé que dans des siècles »  
M: « des millénaires tu veux dire... mais je suis sûre qu'avec un peu d'organisation on pourrait aménager quelque chose d'approchant »  
N: « tu penses sincèrement ce que tu dis ? »  
M: « bein oui... avec tous ces icebergs qui dérivent on pourrait à la fois se fournir en eau mais aussi en pains de glace qui maintiendraient une petite salle bien fraîche. En attendant vous pouvez saler le surplus»  
N: « c'est une idée à creuser en effet. Ça améliorerait grandement les conditions d'hygiène de la nourriture »  
M: « en attendant saches que même si la viande est verte il suffit de bien la cuire à cœur et il n'y aura aucun danger »  
N: « yeurk... j'ai bien entendu mais je préférerais ne pas avoir le cas »

Une fois les poissons proprement ''remisés'', la jeune femme s'éclipsa pour quelques temps libres. Elle choisit d'aller fouiller dans les cavernes : ça la détendrait et lui ferait momentanément oublier ses lourdes responsabilités et le manque cruel de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle informa Thux de ses projets pour qu'on sache où aller la chercher quand le souper serait prêt puis se dirigea vers les grandes salles silencieuses sans la supervision d'Archie. Elle repéra un tas visiblement déjà fouillé ou ne restaient que les objets jugés inférieurs mais plusieurs petits coffrets attirèrent son attention. La plupart ne contenaient que des objets sans prétentions : des sets de rubans à cheveux, une réserve de plumes à écrire (qu'elle s'arrogea pour son usage personnel) et un coffret rempli de morceaux de craie naturelle. De la craie ça c'était intéressant pour faire des projets sans gaspiller du papier (encore rare et cher à cette époque). Elle s'avisa que les murs creusés dans la roche volcanique gris sombre feraient des tableaux parfaits pour consigner ses idées et ses projets. Hop in the pocket les craies ! C'est à ce moment qu'elle entendit, un peu étouffé, l'appel de la petite voix d'August qui lui indiquait que le repas allait être servi.  
M: « j'ai entendu crapaud, j'arrive » dit elle en quittant à regrets son passe temps avec ses trésors personnels.

Arrivée à la grande salle, elle s'attabla à sa place habituelle en plaçant les deux coffrets à ses pieds. Les femmes arrivèrent avec leurs chaudrons :

Charognarde : « allez mes tous beaux profitez en c'est le dernier jour de gronk ! »  
L'annonce eut un effet prononcé sur l'assistance.  
Charognard : « qu'est ce qu'on va manger après ? On va encore devoir se passer de viande ? »  
Nisha : « NON, non... demain ce sera poisson »  
Zog : « mais on a pas ramené de poisson... »  
Nisha : « non c'est du poisson tout frais pêché que la cheffe a ramené pour que tout le monde puisse bien manger »  
Z: « je vois entre les traités de paix, la pêche et tout le tralala... je me demande quand elle trouvera le temps d'être un vrai charognard »  
M: « je n'aspire nullement à être UN charognard... »  
Z: « vous voyez ce je disais »  
M: « je suis LA CHEFFE des charognards et c'est une place nettement plus enviable que je compte bien garder alors si t'as encore des objections... tu te les gardes ou je t'arrache la langue pour me servir d'appât sur un hameçon à la pêche : au moins tu contribueras positivement à la survie de la tribu »

L'ancien bras droit se renfrogna, vexé qu'elle ait retourné son discours contre lui... il ne l'aurait pas comme ça... il lui faudrait agir avec plus de finesse, sous couverture.

Le reste du souper se passa plus calmement et tous purent rassasier leurs appétits. Quand vint le moment de tirer au sort ceux de corvée vaisselle... ce fut à nouveau un point de friction avec les fortes têtes qui composaient l'équipage du bateau revenu. Le fouet dut remettre quelques idées en place tandis que ceux qui ''connaissaient la chanson'' se pliaient sans commentaire à l'exercice de peur de sentir la morsure du redoutable instrument.  
Zog : « c'est honteux de mettre les hommes aux tâches ménagères comme de vulgaires bonnes femmes. Si c'était mon nom qui était tiré je ne le ferais pas... hors de question »  
M: « bien, rassures toi : tu feras comme tu voudras... juste que si on ne travaille pas on ne mange pas : pas de bouche inutile chez les charognards n'est ce pas ? »  
Là c'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase pour Zog : il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de cette petite peste à la langue acérée comme un rasoir. Et pour ça il avait un plan : si lui ne supportait pas la direction par une fille, il devait y en avoir d'autres qui en avaient gros sur la patate. Il devrait s'arroger leur soutien pour renverser le pouvoir et prendre sa place.

Une fois le calme revenu, la jeune cheffe prit une craie dans le coffret, s'approcha de la paroi et se mit à écrire, calculer et dessiner. C'était une première ébauche de la ''chambre froide'' où s'alignaient docilement les calculs de volume de glace, le système de récupération de l'eau de fonte et le volume de bois nécessaire pour construire des étagères où stocker la nourriture. Son peuple et ses amis la regardaient faire avec curiosité mais s'abstinrent de tout commentaire ou même de faire trop de bruit pour ne pas la déconcentrer. Cette fois elle travailla jusque tard dans la soirée et n'alla se coucher qu'avec les derniers dormeurs qui quittèrent la salle. Une rapide toilette, une tenue de nuit et zou au dodo.


	17. Chapitre 17: premiers projets

Charognarde

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.  
L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste avant que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

-  
Chapitre 17: premiers projets

Le lendemain matin elle se réveilla avec les premiers pépiement d'oiseaux, plus tard que d'habitude mais elle ne voulait pas avoir à se lever à son heure habituelle et se rendre compte que son bien-aimé n'était plus là pour jouer avec elle. Elle se changea devant le feu mourant dans l'âtre et descendit pour le petit déjeuner. Elle trouva Nisha et quelques femmes en train de s'extasier devant son ''tableau''. La jeune fille vint la voir avec une mine réjouie : « Marie tu étais sérieuse pour le frigo ? C'est trop bien »  
M: « tu sais je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler à tort et à travers... on a plus qu'à creuser et se chopper un iceberg »  
N: « je n'en reviens pas que tu arrives à mener un projet si abouti en si peu de temps »  
M: « mon cerveau est la seule chose qui ait toujours fonctionné chez moi »  
Nisha trouvait sa dernière parole sibylline mais s'abstint de demander des précisions. Enfin, le petit déjeuner fut servi et tous mangèrent de bon cœur les miches de pain frais confectionnées avec la farine rapportée et des tranches de fromage faisant lui aussi partie du butin. Après avoir mangé, la cheffe demanda le silence pour distribuer l'ouvrage de la journée. Elle expliqua en détail son projet de ''frigo'' et assigna la plupart des hommes pour creuser à l'arrière de la cuisine la petite salle de 6 m sur 6 qui servirait de chambre froide. Le reste des hommes devaient vaquer à leurs occupations habituelles sous la supervision vigilante de Silver.

Libre de ses mouvements, Marie se rendit au sous sol pour discuter avec les hommes de science ''affairés'' à chercher des solutions pour leur rendre leurs apparences. Elle avait bien en mémoire la conversation qu'elle avait surpris l'autre jour. Elle s'approcha sans un bruit puis lança un vigoureux « bonjour » qui fit sursauter les trois compères et même leur surveillant.  
Evrard Herbert : « bonjour euh... cheffe ! Que nous vaut cette visite ? »  
M: « comme d'habitude : je viens aux nouvelles... alors avez vous progressé ? »  
E.H : « euh c'est à dire qu'on avance mais on a pas encore de point concret à vous transmettre »  
M: « ça commence à faire long... je devrais peut être vous motiver un peu à travailler plus vite. Voyons voir : si je vous disais que je vous couperais un doigt chaque semaine qui passera sans avancée significative... cela vous inspirera sans doute plus à dévoiler l'avancement réel de vos recherches plutôt que de les cacher en partie »  
E.H : « cacher nos avancées... hum allons nous ne ferions jamais une chose pareille » répondit le scientifique avec la gorge serrée de crainte.  
M: « disons que jusqu'ici j'ai été gentille et compréhensive mais... vous avez trahi ma confiance alors je devrais sévir à l'avenir »  
E.H : « allons nous n'avons pas trahi... »  
M: « ça suffit ! Je sais tout ce que vous complotez dans mon dos ! Néanmoins je connais aussi les raisons de cette désobéissance... je vous accorde une peur légitime de ne pas savoir ce qu'il adviendra de vous ensuite aussi je vais vous dire ce qui va se passer : quand nous aurons retrouvé des apparences qui nous conviennent, vous serez autorisés à partir et un de nos bateaux vous déposera où vous le souhaitez après... ce sera à vous de vous débrouiller »

Les trois hommes se regardèrent visiblement perplexes quand au fait qu'elle ait su pour ce sujet sensible qu'ils croyaient avoir débattu discrètement mais visiblement elle en savait long sur ce qui se passait sur son île sans qu'ils sachent comment elle avait fait.  
M: « alors, toujours rien à déclarer comme avancée ? »  
E.H : « hum nous somme très proches de savoir changer la couleur des yeux : nous avons identifié le gêne il ne nous reste qu'à trouver la bonne combinaison de modifications pour la changer à votre guise »  
M: « bien ça ne devrait plus être très long alors... vous avez quand même un large panel d'exemples tout prêts avec les yeux de toutes les copies : bruns chez les siamoises, verts chez moi et August, bleus chez Nisha... »  
E.H : « euh ... oui effectivement ça sera très rapide... »  
M: « dites moi... vous y avez pensé n'est ce pas à copier le gêne des copies pour avoir une modification viable ? »  
E.H : « euh oui bien sûr... »  
La jeune femme les regarda avec un air suspicieux.  
E.H : « voilà la vérité... non on y avait pas pensé... pourtant vous nous aviez mis sur la voie... »  
Ses deux collègues s'étranglèrent à moitié en entendant ces aveux confondants... s'attendant à une sévère punition.  
M: « faute avouée est à moitié pardonnée dit-on. Ça ira pour cette fois mais j'exige une parfaite honnêteté à l'avenir car c'est si vous me mentez que les choses vont vraiment devenir... inconfortables pour vous »  
E.H : « oui cheffe, bien cheffe »  
Marie tourna les talons dignement et s'éloigna dans le couloir satisfaite de son petit effet bien qu'elle soit sidérée que des hommes de science de cette envergure (capable de traverser la parois des mondes) n'aient pas plus de sens pratique que ça.

Une fois sa petite confrontation faite, elle finit le balisage du sous sol jusqu'à la grotte marine interrompu par Dagur la dernière fois. Elle eu un pincement au cœur en repensant à cette partie de jeu si distrayante qu'elle ne pourrait jamais réitérer. Une fois cela mené à bien elle retourna à la salle commune qui était presque vide avec l'ouvrage qu'elle avait assigné à ses gens. Seules Lola et Zoé étaient attablées avec deux charognards, prenant une petite pause dans l'éprouvant labeur qu'était de creuser la dure roche volcanique. La jeune cheffe se saisit à nouveau de sa craie, traça une ligne de séparation avec le projet ''frigo'' pour commencer un nouveau tableau avec une idée qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment mais dont la complexité exigeait une longue réflexion. Volume d'eau, engrenages, essieux et force hydraulique... son projet de ''machine à laver'' pour s'occuper du linge sale était beaucoup plus complexe que le simple frigo. En effet elle envisageait de se servir de la force de la mer dont le ressac était incessant dans la grotte pour alimenter une roue à aubes qui entraînerait par un système d'engrenages un tambour tournant comme une machine à laver moderne à la façon des moulins à grain qui, eux, se servaient de la force du vent... mais le principe était identique. Un seul point noir demeurait : il faudrait du savon pour faire une lessive correcte et ça... c'était compliqué ! Elle se disait néanmoins que le temps que le projet aboutisse elle aurait trouvé une solution. Les calculs et dessins serrés lui prirent néanmoins beaucoup de temps et, sans s'en apercevoir, elle y passa tout l'après midi et ne fut tirée de sa réflexion que par l'afflux plus important et plus bruyant des ouvriers harassés pour le souper. Tous les charognards sans exception passèrent plus au moins longuement observer ces ''étranges gribouillis'' en tentant de cerner de quoi ça parlait.

Le souper fut servit prestement par les femmes : poissons grillés, haricots et pommes de terre. Tout le monde mangea avec un appétit féroce creusé par le dur labeur de la journée. Thux, qui sentait bien qu'il pouvait consolider sa place de conseiller en étant utile à la nouvelle cheffe, se fendit d'un « merci cheffe pour le poisson de ce repas »  
Zog marmonna : « lèche-bottes ! »  
Le vieil homme lui décocha un sourire certes édenté mais satisfait de lui-même. Marie quand à elle avait choisit d'ignorer une partie de ces épuisantes petites piques et qu'il finirait bien par se lasser... ou bien il l'attaquerait à nouveau et là elle n'aurait pas le choix : il lui faudrait sévir.

Néanmoins, voyant qu'un fragile équilibre s'était instauré, elle décida de se retirer tôt pour lire... plus que jamais, elle avait besoin de consolider sa force pour tenir sa place. Elle décida donc de s'attaquer à un gros chapitre : ''invocation de démon''. Elle n'espérait pas pouvoir le lire en une fois et encore moins le maîtriser rapidement. Quand ses yeux la piquèrent de sommeil, elle plaça le petit marque page et partit le remettre à sa place dans les ombres de la grotte aveugle. Elle profita du fait qu'elle était dans le monde des ténèbres pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil dans la soute du bateau qui emmenait son amoureux. Les ombres était épaisses dans la cale éclairée par une seule lanterne mais c'était suffisant pour voir le très reconnaissable casque posé à côté de son propriétaire endormi. Elle changea de point de vue et put apercevoir Archie roulé en boule dans le ''dortoir''. Ces deux éléments la rassurèrent sur la bonne conduite de cette ''mission''. Elle fit un rapide tour des prismes les plus proches pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de réunion clandestine ou de tentative de coup d'état en cours. Elle se glissa finalement sous la fourrure pour s'endormir lourdement.

Le réveil fut un peu rude ce matin là : elle empiétait trop sur ses heures de sommeil pour ses activités underground mais elle n'avait pas le choix... peut être pourrait-elle s'aménager des siestes. Elle arriva pour le petit déjeuner un peu en vrac et Nisha remarqua son état :  
N: « Marie ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien »  
M: « rien de grave, juste une mauvaise nuit »  
N: « pourtant tu vas dormir tôt, tu devrais être au top »  
M: « nan c'est juste que j'ai trop de choses en tête : mon esprit tourne à plein régime et ne me laisse pas en paix »  
Zog : « si tu n'es pas faite pour être chef tu n'as qu'à renoncer »  
M: « moi je ne dors pas mais toi tu rêves éveillé si tu crois que je vais céder ma place »  
Le déjeuner qui se passa dans l'ambiance légèrement tendue devenue la norme depuis le retour de l'équipage de raid. Marie se fit mentalement la réflexion qu'elle devrait faire quelques aménagements pour augmenter sa cote de popularité et éviter ainsi une manne de protestataires.

Enfin quelques heures libre de ses mouvements elle monta sur le point le plus haut de l'île et observa l'horizon à la longue vue : cette fois pas d'iceberg... pourtant il lui faudrait assez rapidement une source d'eau douce. Elle remarqua au loin une petite île qui lui semblait désolée mais au dessus de laquelle se concentrait une volée d'oiseaux décrivant de grands cercles. Puisqu'elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire elle allait aller voir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle redescendit, embarqua un peu d'eau et quelques vivres et aiguilla Mount pour qu'il rame en direction de l'île avec une barque empruntée pour l'occasion. Cet îlot n'était quand même pas tout près et il fallut 1h pour y arriver malgré les coups de rames énergiques et qui n'avaient pas faiblis un instant. Ils arrivèrent enfin au voisinage de ce gros caillou déchiqueté en rien remarquable parmi les autres îlots nus aux alentours et pourtant une colonie de sternes y avaient élu leur lieu de ponte. Marie et son ombre mirent pied a terre et amarrèrent la barque pour pouvoir se déplacer sans crainte sur l'île. Le duo se déplaçait silencieusement parmi les nids sommaires faits de petits cailloux qui recouvraient littéralement toute l'île en se faisant houspiller par les oiseaux qui défendaient les nids frôlés au passage. La jeune cheffe était époustouflée du nombre de nids sur cet îlot minuscule et surtout... le nombre d'œufs disponibles. Elle se rappela le truc simple pour vérifier qu'un œuf est frais en le plongeant dans l'eau : s'il coule c'est bon. Elle retourna à la barque chercher un peu d'eau dans un petit récipient qui traînait au fond de l'embarcation. Elle passa deux bonnes heures à investiguer dans les nids pour repérer des œufs consommables et emplit la grande nasse qui l'accompagnait toujours dans ses déplacements... ce qui représentait quand même plusieurs centaines d'œufs. Elle avait mal au crâne avec les piaillements incessants des parents indignés qu'on ose ainsi se servir dans leurs nids.  
M: « allez Mount on rentre avant que ma tête n'explose »

Le guerrier muet esquissa un acquiescement probablement incommodé lui aussi par ce bruit incessant. Il chargea la barque tandis que la jeune femme faisait un ultime passage parmi les nids pour monter sur le point le plus haut (accessible) et jeter un coup d'œil tout autour avec une longue vue ... c'était son petit rituel à elle. À l'horizon toujours rien de bien passionnant : des îlots rocheux nus, des aiguilles rocheuses escarpées et au loin une nappe de brouillard... très étrange une nappe aussi localisée...  
M: « Mount ça te dérangerait de ramer encore un peu plus au sud ? »  
En guise de réponse, le surhomme s'installa à sa place et saisit ses rames. Ils firent encore une bonne heure de voyage jusqu'à un îlot proche de l'étrange apparition et accostèrent prudemment. Marie examina la nappe de brouillard de plus près avec sa longue vue et se rendit compte que ce n'était pas du ''brouillard'' mais des embruns pulvérisés en grande quantité. À travers le voile laiteux elle devinait un champs d'aiguilles acérées entre lesquelles les flots grondaient en se précipitant entre les pics. Sur certaines formations rocheuses on devinait d'immenses épaves comme empalées, laissant leurs voiles en lambeaux flotter dans les vents violents... la passe de l'enfer ! Elle comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi les charognards ne voulaient pas s'en approcher.  
M: « ça va j'en ai assez vu... rentrons »

Le retour prit autant de temps que l'aller... Marie profita de ce long moment d'inactivité pour réfléchir aux différents problèmes que la gestion de sa tribu posait. Comme elle aurait aimé ne jamais eu à assumer cette position... néanmoins, sans cela, aurait elle rencontré et séduit Dagur : cela avait une telle importance à ses yeux qu'elle était prête à accepter les lourds sacrifices de la charge.

La barque s'arrima enfin au ponton en milieu d'après midi. Thux et Silver s'approchèrent immédiatement :  
Silver : « où étiez vous passés ? On aurait même pas su ou chercher si vous n'étiez pas revenus... »  
M: « nulle part... j'ai quand même le droit d'aller où bon me semble »  
Thux : « pas quand on est chef... que serait il arrivé si vous n'étiez pas revenue ? Le chaos rien d'autre que le chaos ! »  
M: « mais je suis revenue là et avec le souper de demain... je me réserve le droit d'aller où je veux quand je veux... fin de la discussion »  
La jeune cheffe et son ombre tracèrent leur chemin jusqu'aux cuisines sans plus prêter attention aux deux chaperons maugréant sur leurs talons. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce bruyante du raffut que faisait le creusement de la chambre froide. La jeune femme constata le désagrément non négligeable d'avoir les ouvriers dans les pattes et la poussière qui rentrait partout.  
Nisha : « qu'est ce que tu ramènes cette fois ? »  
M: « des œufs »  
N: « où est ce que tu as bien pu dénicher des œufs... mais attends ce sont pas des œufs de poules »  
M: « non ce sont des œufs de sternes »  
N: « bon... demain c'est parti pour de bonnes omelettes ! Justement dans la cargaison il y avait des fiches de lard... juste dommage qu'on ait pas de champignons »  
M: « hum des champignons... mouais les îles où on aurait des chances d'en trouver sont bien trop loin sans bateau à voiles. Rhalala que faire... »  
N: « bah ça sera bon quand même te tracasses pas pour ça »  
M: « non mais j'ai peut être une solution... suis pas sûre... attends je reviens »  
La jeune cheffe repartit dans le couloir à toute vitesse, plantant sur place son silencieux protecteur qui, voyant qu'il ne saurait pas la rattraper, prit le parti d'attendre sur place qu'elle revienne. À peine quelques minutes plus tard elle réapparu beaucoup plus calmement en feuilletant un livre. Elle dépassa la cuisine pour aller dans la salle commune déserte où la jeune responsable des cuisines la suivit intriguée.  
M: « là, j'ai trouvé ! » s'exclama la jeune cheffe triomphante.  
N: « quoi donc ? »  
M: « tu te souviens le livre sur les plantes comestibles ? Bein dans le chapitre sur les algues j'avais vaguement lu que l'une d'entre elles avait un goût de champignon... et là, voilà : la ''queue de sirène'' à un fort goût de cèpes »  
Marie montrait une page du livre un peu défraîchie où était illustrée une algue rougeâtre avec une tige et de grands voiles vaporeux latéraux ressemblant vaguement à une queue de poisson.  
N: « mouais ...faut voir mais on ne perd rien à essayer. Tu sais où en trouver ? »  
M: « bah pour autant il manque de la verdure terrestre par ici autant on trouve de la verdure marine autant qu'on veut. Je chercherais demain à marée basse»  
N: « quelle plaie quand même de vivre ici sans aucune ressource fiable ! »  
M: « je parie que tu regrettes le supermarché » plaisanta la cheffe  
N: « oh que oui : le supermarché, l'eau courante, l'eau chaude et un bon lit avec un matelas moelleux »  
M: « toutes ces choses que l'on croyait acquises ... la vie est cruelle parfois. Mais on a pas le choix : il faut s'adapter ou périr»  
N: « mouais. Tiens tant que je t'ai sous la main... c'est quoi ce nouveau projet au mur ? » dit la jeune fille avec enthousiasme.  
M: « une machine à laver ''artisanale'' »  
N: « hein ? Tu veut dire une machine à laver le linge ? Carrément ? »  
M: « bein oui pour le linge... enfin je peux prévoir un lave vaisselle aussi mais il faudra transporter toutes les pièces sales jusque loin dans le niveau inférieur jusqu'à la grotte marine »  
N: « ouais pas pratique mais c'est carrément du pur génie que d'arriver à imaginer un lave linge dans cet endroit et cette époque reculés »  
M: « ouais tu sais j'ai rien inventé... j'ai juste adapté le principe des moulins à grains pour faire tourner le tambour. Il reste de toutes façons un gros problème...»  
N: « ah oui... lequel ? »  
M: « il faudrait du savon pour laver correctement le linge franchement puant et répugnant qu'ils portent tous ici »  
N: « m'en parles pas... c'est une torture. Heureusement que tu nous permets d'utiliser ta chambre pour se laver sinon je ferais une dépression ! »  
M: « c'est bien normal... mais il est évident qu'en dehors de la bouffe le savon soit l'achat le plus important à faire »  
N: « j'approuve totalement... dès que les ventes auront rapporté un peu de sous, je suppose que tu feras ce qu'il faut pour s'en procurer »  
M: « ouaip mais ça va pas être facile avec la réputation que se coltine notre tribu. Mais quand on en aura j'imposerais à tout le monde au moins un bain par semaine ! »  
N: « haha ce sera pas du luxe »  
M: « donc demain j'emmènerais toutes les copies sauf Silver et toi pour chercher les algues... je demanderais à ce qu'ils conservent une grande discrétion quand à l'origine de la nourriture qu'on leur fait avaler... je suis pas sûre que les charognards seraient ravis qu'on leur fasse manger des algues. Toi de ton côté briefes les femmes pour qu'elle soient discrètes sur le sujet »  
N: « oki bien reçu »

Marie, satisfaite de pouvoir faire face à des problèmes sur problèmes en trouvant des solutions rapides et efficaces pour chaque, se remit au boulot avec son tableau pour peaufiner les détails. Elle fut aussi heureuse de trouver un moyen de simplifier l'installation ; ce qui économiserait du bois pour la construction. Une fois sûre de son coup et de ses calculs elle se demanda ce qu'elle pourrait faire en attendant le souper qu'elle sentait déjà en train de cuire. Elle retourna dans sa chambre pour ranger le livre sur les plantes et se saisit d'un autre au hasard : ''aéronautique''. Elle se dit que le sujet ne la passionnait pas mais que ce serait utile d'avoir quelques connaissance à ce sujet. Elle s'en retourna dans la grande salle, tira sa chaise près du feu et se mit à lire tout en se chauffant. L'ouvrage en question était un indigeste guide pour construire un bateau à partir de zéro : formes de coques, tirant d'eau, métrage des voiles selon le tonnage... équations, dynamique de masse et présentation des différents modèles fréquemment utilisés. Elle se disait que pour une tribu de marins comme la sienne savoir de quoi on parle quand ça discute bateau ne serait pas superflu. Les ouvriers et les gardes arrivèrent enfin en vue du repas. La jeune femme se retira de sa place privilégiée pour retourner à son emplacement officiel.

Le repas, composé d'un ragoût de poisson aux navets, fut vite expédié par les charognards qui semblaient bien se plaire dans la relative abondance que leur nouvelle cheffe avait réussi à maintenir jusqu'ici. Marie et Nisha se tranquillisèrent un peu en les voyant engloutir le repas sans se poser de questions : quoi que ce soit de comestible qu'on leur servait ils le mangeaient avec appétit sans chercher à savoir le pourquoi du comment. La jeune cheffe demanda le silence :  
M: «est ce que ça intéresse quelqu'un que je raconte une histoire ? » dit elle pour meubler la soirée.  
Zog : « humpf, une histoire... comme si on était des gosses apeurés par le noir »  
Mais les autres acquiescèrent timidement... les distractions étaient si rares sur cette île que toute nouvelle chose était acceptée avec joie. Elle entreprit donc de raconter l'histoire de William Wallace, le héro écossais (qui pourtant ne naîtrait que dans plusieurs siècles). Au menu : trahison, guerre, viols et tortures... cela sembla nettement plaire à son auditoire qui se tint silencieux et attentif durant les deux heures que prit la narration.  
M: « voilà... j'espère que ça vous a plut et que vous ferez de beaux rêves avec ça ! »  
Charognards : « wouhou ! » dit l'assistance en se battant la poitrine en signe d'appréciation.  
Zog était confondu car il avait lui aussi accroché au récit mais il feignait qu'il n'en était rien mais il avait bien compris que ce ne serait pas sur ce sujet là qu'il réussirait à gagner des partisans.


	18. Chapitre 18:chasse et explorations

Charognard

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.  
L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste avant que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

Chapitre 18 : Chasse et explorations

C'est ce moment que Marie choisit pour s'éclipser en prévision de sa longue nuit. Elle rentra dans sa chambre mais ne se déshabilla pas : elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Elle plongea dans l'ombre et imagina la petite île désolée près de la passe de l'enfer qui lui apparu immédiatement dans le prisme. Ensuite, elle explora les prismes avoisinants pour voir ce qui se passait dans la tempête rugissante du lieu maudit. Après quelques recherches, elle tomba sur un prisme qui semblait aboutir dans une cale de bateau transpercée par un aiguillon rocheux. La jeune femme s'y aventura prudemment en testant l'équilibre de la structure mais le vaisseau semblait fermement solidarisé à son piédestal. Dans la cale restaient quelques reliefs de la cargaison rongés par l'eau salée en suspension dans l'air : des objets en fer tellement rouillés qu'ils étaient méconnaissables, des tissus moisis qui tombaient en poussière dès qu'on les effleurait et des caisses de bois pourries qui s'éventraient sous leur propre poids en laissant s'échapper une bouillie noirâtre écœurante. Puisque l'épave était stable elle explora plus avant en allant visiter les quartiers de l'équipage ou des effets personnels non identifiés étaient répandus pèle même sur le sol tandis que quelques hamacs pourrissants tendaient encore leurs cordes moisies. Enfin il lui restait la cabine du capitaine à explorer. Elle du tirer de toutes ses forces pour ouvrir la porte gonflée d'humidité mais ce furent les charnières rouillées qui lâchèrent et elle n'eut que le temps de reculer avant que la porte ne s'affale au sol dans un grincement sinistre. À l'intérieur elle ne trouva que des vieux meubles vermoulus et le tas d'os de ce qui fut le capitaine éparpillés sur et autour de la chaise du bureau ou des cartes gorgées de liquide se laissaient lentement aller en fibres détrempées. Elle ouvrit toutes les portes et tous les tiroirs mais aucun ne révéla quelque chose d'intéressant.

Elle retourna dans l'ombre et explora de nouveaux les portes avoisinantes jusqu'à tomber à nouveau sur ce qui lui semblait être une partie de bateau. Elle émergea et se retrouva sur le pont d'un navire imposant qu'elle identifia comme un bateau à balancier. L'équilibre de cette épave était bien plus précaire avec son balancier plongé dans le vide et rien que son poids fit gémir le géant de bois abandonné. Elle se déplaça prudemment jusqu'à la trappe de cale et descendit dans les entrailles déchirées pour découvrir plusieurs rangées de fers et de menottes enserrant encore pour certains un morceau de squelette encore articulé mais la plupart surplombaient des tas d'os disloqués. Un transport d'esclaves... où ce qui restait d'équipage en vie avait laissé ses prisonniers voués à une mort certaine, lente et douloureuse... brr ! Ça lui faisait froid dans le dos ! Elle émit une petite prière pour les âmes sacrifiées à la barbarie humaine avant de continuer son exploration vers les quartiers de l'équipage. Outre leur taille plus vaste, ceux ci étaient en tous points semblables à l'autre navire. Elle s'en détourna rapidement, certaine qu'il n'y aurait rien d'intéressant. Elle finit son tour par la cabine du capitaine qui, elle, était bien plus luxueuse que l'autre : on voyait aux murs les restes effilochés de tapisseries, des rangements et des meubles en bois exotique et précieux ne semblaient pas avoir soufferts de l'humidité pourtant déperlante sur leur surface. Elle fouilla aussi méthodiquement mais le contenu des meubles avaient beaucoup moins bien résisté que leur trouva ces meubles fort à son goût et se dit qu'ils iraient très bien dans sa chambre...elle vida les meubles de leur contenu dégradé et elle tenta de faire bouger le bureau mais, comme tout meuble dans un bateau, il était rivé au plancher pour ne pas bouger en cas de grain et donc ne s'ébranla pas d'un pouce. Elle regarda les fixations qui, elles, avaient été durement éprouvées par les conditions et étaient maintenant impossibles à déserrer. Qu'à cela ne tienne... elle voulait ces meubles et elle les aurait !

De l'ombre elle retourna dans sa chambre et en ouvrit la porte pour appeler son mystérieux ami. Celui ci entra à son invitation en se demandant sûrement ce qu'elle lui voulait...  
M: « Mount, mon ami, j'ai besoin de toi et de ta force... mais ce que tu vas voir te paraîtra sans doute étrange : saches juste que tu ne risques rien ! » dit elle en lui prenant la main pour l'entraîner dans les ténèbres. Une fois dans le monde d'apesanteur elle visualisa la cabine du capitaine et sortit exactement là où elle le voulait. Son grand ami eut une légère réaction de surprise en regardant autour de lui avec les sourcils levés mais sa réaction s'arrêta là.  
M: « je voudrais avoir ces meubles mais ils sont solidement rivés au sol... penses tu pouvoir faire quelque chose ? »

Le guerrier se pencha pour évaluer la situation en tournant autour du bureau avant d'esquisser un signe de tête positif. Il s'empara du bord du meuble et le souleva avec une force maîtrisée en un effort moindre mais constant. Le bois geignit mais les attaches furent tendues à l'extrême et grincèrent longuement avant de céder. Il réitéra l'opération de l'autre côté du bureau et le meuble fut enfin libre d'entraves. Ils le transportèrent via le pouvoir de l'ombre jusque dans la chambre où elle désigna l'emplacement où elle voulait l'installer. La garde robe suivit le même chemin. Malheureusement pour elle, la couchette apparemment prometteuse se disloqua dès qu'elle la toucha : sous son petit matelas de velours pourri elle n'était pas faite dans le même bois que le reste du mobilier. Mount fit un sort aux armoires aux marqueteries fines et se mit à les installer tandis que Marie retournait une dernière fois dans la cabine grinçante et maintenant en plein désordre. Elle avait repéré une ''anomalie'' et souhaitait en savoir plus : sur la paroi en bois sous la grande fenêtre à croisillon il y avait une grande coulure de rouille qui s'échappait entre deux planches... qu'est ce que de la rouille allait faire là ? Elle observa avec attention et perçut que l'espacement entre cette planche et les autres était plus grand laissant entrevoir ce qui fut une charnière : un compartiment caché ! Elle tira vigoureusement jusqu'à ce que le clapet cède et trouva un compartiment pas très haut mais assez profond qui contenait des cartes (que la jeune femme déplia doucement pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait juste des cartes montrant où se fournir en esclaves... et qu'elle jeta bien vite sur le côté), des instruments de navigation un peu oxydés mais encore utilisables ainsi qu'une petite bourse de velours qui s'éventra quand elle tenta de la soulever répandant son contenu dans le petit espace : quelques pièces d'or et pierres précieuses (la rançon de la cruauté). Bah ça ferait bien son affaire pour acheter quelques produits de première nécessité. Enfin, après un dernier coup d'œil autour d'elle et une dernière pensée pour les esclaves qui avaient péri si misérablement, elle rentra dans sa chambre en emportant la chaise du bureau en bois richement gravé et mouluré.  
M: « merci mon ami, maintenant tâches de te reposer un peu avant demain »  
Mount sortit dans le couloir et reprit sa place de gardien vigilent. Enfin Marie fit un feu dans l'âtre, se lava, se changea et se glissa sous la fourrure pour une nouvelle (courte) nuit.

C'était comme fait exprès... tous les oiseaux de l'île devaient se réunir pour criailler à sa fenêtre. Plus que rude, le réveil fut maussade :  
M: *aujourd'hui, sauf si c'est Ragnarök (l'apocalypse), je fais une sieste !* pensa t-elle.  
Elle se rendit à la salle commune pour déjeuner et constata qu'elle était dans les derniers... il serait temps qu'elle lève le pied sinon il y avait des risques qu'on la prenne pour une fainéante. Ce soir c'était décidé au dodo tôt pour récupérer. Elle s'attabla à sa place et émit un colossal bâillement difficilement caché derrière sa main menue.  
August : « houlà... t'as une sale tête ce matin »  
M: « gardes tes commentaires pour toi »  
A: « ohlàlà grincheuse... je dis juste que tu trouvais plus de motivation pour te lever tôt quand c'était pour faire mumuse avec Dagur... »  
M: « qu'est ce que tu sous entends ? » dit elle avec les yeux qui lançaient des éclairs et le ton glacial  
A: « rien rien... c'était juste une constatation... » répondit l'ado en se disant que si ses yeux avaient été des revolvers il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Le déjeuner se passa dans une ambiance tendue tandis que chacun (même ses amis copies) se disait qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'asticoter aujourd'hui. Après que tout le monde ait fini de manger la cheffe réclama le silence qui ne tarda pas à se faire pour éviter d'éventuelles représailles.  
M: « aujourd'hui je réquisitionne toutes les copies sauf Silver et Nisha qui continueront leurs missions habituelles »  
Pierre : « on va faire quoi encore... aller à la chasse au troll ? »  
Le serpent de cuir claqua sèchement en s'enroulant autour du cou de l'adolescent et une traction plus tard s'écrasait le nez contre le rebord de la table avec le craquement sec de l'os du nez qui se casse.  
M: « fais encore une seule remarques dans ce genre là et c'est toi qui devra vivre comme un troll car je te ferais abandonner sur une île déserte... au moins là tu n'embêterais personne »  
P: « ça va ça va j'ai compris »  
M: « définitivement j'espère... »  
P: « ouais je vais pas te laisser m'abîmer comme ça trop souvent... »  
M: « bien alors les copies désignées avec moi allez en cuisine demander des bols et prenez en un pour moi. Après allez à la sortie vers le port a et attendez moi »  
Collégialement : « oui cheffe »

La jeune femme s'éclipsa rapidement vers son appartement où elle prit le livre sur les plantes médicinales et chercha la page exacte tandis qu'elle se rendait vers la sortie.  
M: « tout le monde à un bol ? »  
en cœur : « oui cheffe »  
M: « alors venez près de moi »  
Le petit groupe se serra près d'elle non sans une certaine appréhension de ce qui allait suivre.  
M: « voilà, aujourd'hui on va chercher une espèce d'algue bien particulière : les queues de sirènes. Regardez bien l'illustration du livre ! »  
P: « quoi on va ramasser des algues ? Pour quoi faire ? »  
M: « les manger »  
P: « manger des algues beurk ça c'est le comble de la déchéance »  
M: « vous en avez déjà mangé pourtant »  
Groupe : « hein ? »  
M: « le jour de la potée marine... c'était des algues ! Ça économise les légumes et c'est très bon pour la santé mais je vous somme de garder cette infos pour vous... les charognards ne doivent pas savoir ça car ils risqueraient de mal le prendre »  
P: « un peu... même MOI je le prends mal ! Quelle plaie d'être coincé ici à bouffer des trucs chelous ! »  
M: « bon c'est pas tout ça mais on a du boulot : ne prenez que les algues dont vous êtes sûrs de l'espèce. Je sifflerais quand on aura fini»  
Cœur : « oki » et ils se dispersèrent sur les ''plages'' de l'île pour chercher.

Pendant ce temps, caché dans l'embrasure de la porte, Zog ne perdait pas une miette de l'échange.  
Après deux bonnes heures de recherches le puissant sifflement retentit dans la brise marine. Le petit groupe se réunit mais les ramasseurs avaient une mine défaite.  
August : « j'ai à peine pu remplir le bol... »  
les siamoises : « nous aussi »  
Pierre : « je crois que c'est tout le monde... c'est un peu rageant de chercher tout ce temps pour ça ! »  
M: « au moins on aura essayé ! »  
A: « c'était pourquoi au fait ? »  
M: « j'ai ramené des œufs hier : on va manger une omelette au soir. Le bateau à ramené du lard et on voulait des champignons aussi mais pas moyen... hors dans le livre il est mis que cette algue à le goût de cèpes »  
Lola : « une omelette, chouette ! T'en fais pas même sans champignons ce sera bon... je ne pensais pas possible d'avoir de bons œufs ici »  
M: « ne te réjouis pas trop vite ce ne sont pas des œufs de poules mais des œufs d'oiseaux marins... ça a sûrement un goût différent comme les œufs de cailles ou de cannes »  
Zoé : « même comme ça c'est un exploit je pense...on a mangé quelque chose de différent chaque jour alors que les charognards mangeaient la même chose depuis un mois sur la carcasse du dragon...ça doit les changer ! »  
M: « mouais mais cette fois ci c'est raté ! »  
Gus : « peut être... mais ils sont pas obligés de le savoir » dit il avec une expression entendue  
M: « bon amenons tout ça en cuisine, peut être que ça pourra quand même servir un jour » soupira la jeune cheffe découragée. La fine équipe retourna à la cuisine avec un air défait.  
Nisha : « alors l'opération ''queues de sirènes'' »  
M: « échec total... on a peine pu remplir les bols »  
N: « oh c'est pas grave... on fera sans. J'ai quand même hâte de goûter ça »  
M: « vas y... fais toi plaisir !

La jeune cuisinière hacha un petit morceau d'algue avant d'y ajouter un petit œuf battu et de cuire le tout rapidement.  
N: « regardes... ça devient des petits bouts bruns vraiment comme des champignons ! Voyons le goût... »  
Elle se prit une petite bouchée hors de l'omelette avant que son visage se crispe et que son nez se retrousse  
N: « aheu aheu... quand ils disent un FORT goût de cèpes c'est VRAIMENT fort ! »  
M: « je peux ? »  
N: « vas y mais prépares toi à un choc »  
La cheffe se prit elle aussi un petit morceau et son nez se retroussa un peu  
M : « ouais ça arrache... les œufs sont bons : ils ont pas un goût trop bizarre par rapport aux œufs de poules mais les algues il faudrait en mettre beaucoup, beaucoup moins ! »  
N: « ouais je pense qu'on aura nettement assez avec ce que vous avez récolté... peut être même trop ! »  
M: « bon... la chance est de notre côté : ce n'est pas un échec total finalement »  
Lorelai et Gus : « ouais on assure ! » avec un hight five.


	19. Chapitre 19: dans l'arène

Charognard

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.  
L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste avant que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

Chapitre 19 : dans l'arène

Marie se rendit dans la salle commune pour vérifier une dernière fois ses calculs mais, lors de ses vérifications, ses yeux se mirent à la piquer cruellement.  
M: « THUX... si on me cherche je suis dans mes quartiers »  
Thux : « bien cheffe »  
Elle s'éclipsa vers sa chambre dans laquelle elle prit à peine la peine d'enlever ses bottes avant de se glisser dans sa couche et de s'endormir comme une masse. Mais comme d'habitude son sommeil ne dura pas bien longtemps et elle s'éveilla sur le coup de 4h mais au moins elle se sentait plus reposée... et d'humeur moins massacrante. Elle se décida à se lever et alla ranger le livre sur les plantes à sa place. En remisant proprement l'ouvrage elle fit légèrement bouger l'étagère et une petite conque décorative s'écrasa au sol avant de rouler sous le meuble.  
M: *mince j'espère que je ne l'ai pas cassée*  
Elle se mit à genoux pour passer sa main sous l'étagère mais le coquillage avait roulé jusqu'au fond. Elle s'aplatit donc sur le sol pour essayer de voir où la coquine s'était glissée. Elle vit la conque contre le mur mais, plus étonnant, elle constata que le pied arrière de la bibliothèque était cassé et remplacé par deux ouvrages écrasés sous le poids de leurs compatriotes mieux aimés.  
M: *comment peut on faire ça à des livres quand on aime lire* se demanda la jeune femme.  
Elle calcula la hauteur qu'il fallait pour soutenir l'étagère et regarda dans son tas de bois pour trouver un morceau très approchant. Elle sortit demander, une fois de plus, l'aide de son gardien costaud :  
M: « tu peux soulever un peu la bibliothèque ? »

Le surhomme s'exécuta sans sourciller et elle en profita pour retirer les livres compressés et les remplacer par le bout de bois. L'étagère retrouva sa place et son équilibre était satisfaisant avec le morceaux de bois. Elle tourna donc son attention sur les livres ainsi martyrisés : l'un était un recueil de contes viking et l'autre un livre de recettes basées exclusivement sur la viande d'animaux marins : oiseaux (sternes, mouettes, albatros), mammifères (vaches de mer, dauphins et même baleines) et des poissons (thons, espadons, requins). À part un léger renfoncement là ou l'étagère appuyait ils semblaient encore en relativement bon état. Les recettes ne l'intéressaient pas tellement mais elle prit le parti de lire les contes... après tout cela faisait partie du folklore local et elle se devait de pouvoir comprendre les références qu'on glisserait éventuellement à son intention.

Elle sortit pour se rendre dans la grand salle où elle s'installa à sa place habituelle près du feu. Elle lut un premier texte semblable au ''garçon qui crie au loup'' mais avec un cauchemar monstrueux en guise de prédateur+,. Elle entama le second qui parlait d'un grand et jeune chef qui partit à la guerre avec une autre tribu en laissant sa bien aimée sur son île ; pendant qu'il était absent un dragon vipère attaqua le village où il ne restait que les femmes, les enfants et les vieillards et tua la jeune fiancée dans son assaut. À son retour, le jeune chef fut anéanti par la nouvelle et décida de chasser seul le responsable de la mort de sa bien aimée ; ne prenant même pas la peine de se dévêtir de son armure de combat. Il retrouva le dragon et le tua vaillamment d'un seul coup de sa puissante hache. Une page du livre était illustrée d'une gravure représentant le jeune homme en armure terrassant le dragon. Soudain Marie sursauta de peur en voyant la main de Mount passer à côté d'elle pour poser son index sur l'illustration. Elle ne s'attendait franchement pas à ce genre de manifestation... mais il voulait clairement exprimer quelque chose.  
M: « Tu veux dire quelque chose ? C'est... c'est un homme en armure... »  
Le guerrier tapota plus précisément la représentation de l'armure complète.  
M: « hum l'armure ? C'est l'armure qui t'intéresse ? »  
Il fit un discret acquiescement comme à son habitude.  
M: « tu voudrais avoir une armure c'est ça ? »  
Le guerrier retira son doigt en faisant ''oui'' de la tête.  
M: « bah je vais voir ce que je peux faire... »

Les hommes commencèrent à arriver pour le souper tandis que les femmes commençaient à dresser les tables. Marie termina le troisième chapitre qui était un poème sur deux amoureux séparés par l'inimité de leurs tribus... un Roméo et Juliette à la sauce viking. Puis elle s'installa à sa place officielle. Tout le monde finit par arriver, couverts de poussière et de sueur sans que cela les dérange le moins du monde. La jeune cheffe avait des frissons de dégoût... il lui tardait de pouvoir rejoindre Dagur et vivre sa vie au milieu de gens propres et bien élevés. Une fois tout le monde installé le service des assiettes garnies de leur omelette au lard et aux ''champignons'' provoqua un vif enthousiasme : « ça fait une éternité qu'on a pas eu des œufs », « une omelette au lard comme la faisait ma grand mère » et autres manifestations de joie émaillèrent la distribution. Malheureusement, Zog profita de ce qu'il avait appris lors de son petit espionnage pour tenter une rébellion.  
Zog : « vous pouvez vous la garder votre omelette aux déchets... j'en veux pas ! »  
Les charognards s'arrêtèrent dans leur élan, intrigué par ce discours sibyllin.  
Z: « ben oui messieurs votre ''cheffe'' vous fait bouffer des algues rejetées sur la plage par la marée... appétissant non ? »  
Des murmures interrogateurs emplirent la salle.  
Z: « osez dire que ce n'est pas vrai ! »  
Nisha posa sur sa cheffe un regard plein de désespoir alors qu'on sentait la tension palpable dans l'air et que toutes les copies craignaient pour leur vie en cas de mouvement d'humeur.  
M: « mes amis... c'est tout à fait vrai ! Vous vous rendez bien compte qu'il était impossible de nous procurer des champignons actuellement alors nous avons suppléer ce manque par des algues particulières qui ont le goût de champignon : les petits bouts bruns sont des morceaux d'algues »  
Z: « vous voyez... elle n'est même pas capable de nous procurer de la nourriture convenable : comment voulez vous qu'elle soit un bon chef ? »  
Thux : « des algues et alors quoi ? Les charognards on déjà eu à manger moins noble que ça, moins frais que ça, moins goûteux que ça... tout ce qui se mange les charognards ont déjà mangé dit on : c'est l'occasion de prouver l'adage ! »  
Charognard : « moi je m'en fous de ce que c'est tant que c'est bon » en enfournant avec délectation une bouchée d'omelette.  
« ouais moi aussi : on a de l'eau, on a de la bouffe... les chefs avant ne faisaient pas aussi bien alors je dis que s'il faut manger des algues pour bien manger ça m'est égal ! »  
La salle bruissa de murmures tandis que les hommes enfournaient leur repas ou goûtaient précautionneusement selon leur avis sur la question. Mais une fois la première bouchée prise, tous se régalèrent de leur portion ; convaincus par le goût plutôt que par l'origine.  
M: « bien Zog, si tu ne veux pas manger ta part je suis sûre que les autres seront ravis de t'en débarrasser »  
Z: « ça suffit, j'en ai assez ! Je te défie Marie.. . Euh Marie chef des charognards : toi et moi dans l'arène. Deux rentrent, un seul sort ! »  
M: « mon nom complet est Marie la sanguinaire, et j'accepte ton défi. Néanmoins... »  
Z: « ''néanmoins'' quoi tu renonces déjà ? »  
Le fouet cingla l'air d'un puissant claquement qui frappa l'insolent en plein sur son œil meurtri provoquant un cri de douleur étouffé.  
M: « on ne coupe pas la parole à son chef, malpoli... je voulais dire qu'on ferait ça après le repas, sinon ça va être froid»

L'ex second se sentit bouillir de colère qu'elle ose le rabrouer de la sorte : lui, un guerrier qui avait affronté mille fois des adversaires déterminés, mille fois la colère de la mer en furie, mille fois des charognards prêts à lui disputer sa place... rabroué par une gamine dont il pensait que le peu de victoires à son actif relevaient plus de la chance que du talent... il allait lui montrer de quoi était capable un homme, un vrai. Étonnement, sa portion d'omelette lui parut nettement plus appétissante puisqu'il l'engloutit rapidement se disant qu'il fallait des forces pour le combat. Marie elle mangea comme à son habitude, lentement en savourant son repas... ce qui eut le don d'énerver encore plus le renégat.

Une fois le repas fini, les deux adversaires se dirigèrent vers la sortie pour prendre part à leur combat pour la place de chef. En passant devant l'armurerie, Zog lança un dédaigneux : « n'oublies pas de prendre des armes »

M: « j'ai ce qu'il me faut merci » répondit la jeune femme en passant son chemin sans un regard pour les monceaux d'armes diverses. L'homme lui se fournit copieusement pour être armé jusqu'aux dents. Ils se rendirent dans l'arène pour un combat singulier à gros enjeux... rien de moins que leurs vies respectives. Toute la tribu ainsi que les copies se massèrent sur le bord de l'arène pour assister au spectacle. Les charognards semblaient particulièrement enthousiastes et prenaient même des paris sur le vainqueur bien entendu mais aussi sur quelle arme ferait couler le premier sang ou achèverait le vaincu. Les deux combattants se mirent en position à dix pas de distance et attendirent que Thux (privilège de l'aîné) donne le départ de la joute. Le vieil homme annonça « rappelez vous... tous les coups sont permis » et donna enfin le signal du départ. Immédiatement, le charognard envoya une hache en direction de la tête de son adversaire. La jeune femme ne se déplaça que légèrement de côté pour éviter de prendre l'arme en pleine tête et, quand celle ci l'effleura, elle fit pivoter le manche sur son poignet pour la renvoyer à l'envoyeur en se servant de la force que son adversaire avait employé pour le lancer. L'arme se retourna donc contre son maître qui n'eut que le temps de l'esquiver avant qu'elle ne se plante dans le mur d'enceinte. Entre temps, la cheffe se rapprocha autant que possible pendant qu'il était distrait mais ça ne suffit pas à l'amener à sa portée. Elle choisit alors de lancer son couteau qu'il rattrapa au vol mais, cette fois, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui lance autre chose comme lors du précédent combat et ne se laissa pas distraire : il prit de suite son épée. Mais, au lieu de ça, elle fonça vers lui et glissa sur les genoux juste à côté de lui... mais il était rapide le bougre et tenta de l'arrêter avec son épée mais il ne fit que lui entailler légèrement la joue tandis qu'elle se trouvait enfin derrière lui. Les spectateurs explosèrent en cris de fureur scandant ''premier sang, premier sang''. Comprenant qu'elle allait encore l'attaquer par derrière, il plaça son arme devant sa gorge pour couper un éventuel lien venu l'étrangler. Sauf que cette fois elle ne comptait pas l'étrangler... elle lui sauta sur le dos, repoussa violemment sa tête sur le côté pour le mordre cruellement au cou. Le viking l'attrapa par le bord de sa tunique et la désarçonna en l'envoyant au loin mais elle se retourna en vol et atterrit à 4 pattes comme les chats. Elle cracha le morceau de chair arrachée avec un sourire sadique assorti de grognements sourds dans l'arrière gorge. Le sang de son ennemi maculait son menton, elle l'essuya d'une main avant de l'étaler sur ses yeux à la façon d'un masque... son emblème. L'excitation dans les tribunes augmenta encore d'un cran : les femmes en particulier débordaient d'enthousiasme en encourageant la leur au combat.  
Z: « c'est ça ta stratégie ? Mordre comme un animal ? Ce n'est pas une ridicule morsure qui va m'arrêter... »

Il se précipita sur elle épée en avant mais au dernier moment, elle se laissa tomber à genoux pour esquiver la lame et en profita pour lui saisir la jambe et le mordre jusqu'à arracher le morceau avant de s'éloigner d'une série de roulades pour se mettre hors de sa portée. Le combat continua ainsi, à chaque attaque elle esquivait habilement et dès que l'occasion se présentait elle le mordait : au bras, la cheville, à l'oreille... isolément ces blessures ne représentaient aucun danger mais toutes ensemble... la perte de sang était quand même importante et il se sentit progressivement faiblir. Sa vue se brouilla et il vacilla. À cette vue, Marie qui jusqu'ici avait eu l'allure d'un animal sauvage ramassé sur lui même se détendit. Elle se redressa, croisa les mains derrière le dos et se mit à déambuler tranquillement autour de son adversaire instable.  
M: « ah Zog, tu me déçois... je te pensais plus malin que ça. Mais au combat tu sous estimes trop ton adversaire »  
Z: « arrêtes de jacasser femme, vient te battre ! »  
M: « oh mais c'est que je fais... vois tu : une seule morsure n'est rien, à peine une douleur passagère et une belle cicatrice. Mais multipliées ça provoque une grosse perte de sang et à la fin la mort... tu as déjà un pied dans la tombe actuellement ; je n'ai qu'à attendre que tu t'effondres »  
Z: « vile méthode, indigne d'un guerrier ! »  
M: « pourtant les règles des charognards sont claires... ''aucune règle'' »  
Le charognard n'eut pas le temps de répondre : le monde se mit à tourner et il s'effondra face contre terre avec une respiration haletante et une grande faiblesse. Les spectateurs massés au bord devinrent enragés entre les cris de joie féroce, les tambourinements de poitrine et un « à mort, à mort » qui résonnait entre les murs de pierres et les pentes escarpées de l'île.  
M: « et voilà il est temps de nous dire adieu... pas que j'ai particulièrement apprécié de te connaître : c'était même plutôt le contraire » dit elle en claquant du fouet pour ramener à elle la hache fichée dans le mur. Mais, plutôt que de l'achever de suite , elle s'agenouilla près de lui et se pencha pour lui dire à l'oreille : « je dois te remercier... grâce à toi tout le monde verra qu'il ne faut pas se frotter à moi. En essayant de précariser ma position tu n'auras fait que la renforcer... j'espère que ça te met un peu de baume au cœur avant de partir ! Bye bye ! ». Elle se redressa, leva l'instrument au dessus de sa tête et l'abattit d'un coup sec. La tête détachée roula quelques fois avant de s'immobiliser. Marie saisit le relief macabre par les cheveux et le leva à bout de bras en frappant sa poitrine de l'autre main. La petite foule était en liesse, les cris étaient assourdissants et le sol tremblait sous le piétinement et les sauts de joie. Les copies, elles, avaient gardé un silence religieux pendant le combat (sachant très bien que leurs têtes se jouaient aussi dans l'arène) mais affichaient maintenant une expression choquée par la violence et la barbarie de ces gestes. Immobiles ils attendaient la suite des événements. La jeune cheffe sortit de l'arène sous les vivas de son peuple accompagnée de Thux.  
M: « SILVER »  
Silver : « oui...cheffe... »  
M: « occupes toi de ça : tu sais ce qu'il faut faire... » dit elle en pointant négligemment les restes mortels du doigt.  
S: « oui cheffe »

Elle se dirigea vers la salle commune suivie de presque tout le monde (sauf Silver et deux charognards qu'il avait désignés pour la sale besogne). La tribu enthousiaste poussait devant elle les copies beaucoup plus réservées. Les conversations étaient très animées quand ils se retrouvèrent enfin à l'abri du froid mordant du soir dans la salle chauffée. Comme tous les soirs, la cheffe tira au sort les noms des ''corvées vaisselle'' avant de s'éclipser quelques minutes dans ses quartiers avec un seau d'eau pour effacer les traces de la sanglante rencontre. Elle en profita pour changer de lecture au profit du livre sur l'aéronautique et revint se mettre au coin du feu. Elle lut pendant une heure ou deux durant lesquelles elle laissa traîner ses oreilles dans les conversations alentour... malgré la barbarie et la sauvagerie de la rencontre, les charognards semblaient beaucoup apprécier ce genre de spectacle... peut être une piste pour s'attirer plus de sympathie avec des divertissements réguliers. Enfin, conformément à sa promesse plus tôt dans la journée, elle se retira pour essayer d'avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Enfin isolée chez elle, elle fit du feu au dessus duquel elle fit chauffer l'eau de sa toilette avant de se retirer dans les ombres pour vérifier que la mission du bateau se déroulait bien. Elle regarda dans le prisme de la chambre de Dagur mais rien ne bougeait. Puis elle regarda dans la cale du bateau où, justement, les hommes se mettaient au lit. Elle vit Vorg et Sauvage mais pas Dagur... mais elle surprit une conversation intéressante :  
Vorg : « dis tu trouves pas que le chef est bizarre depuis qu'on à quitté l'île des charognards ? »  
Sauvage : « tu veux dire ''plus bizarre que d'habitude'' ? »  
V: « commences pas avec ça... on dirait qu'il était pas content de quitter cet infâme endroit »  
S: « si tu veux mon avis c'est pas l'endroit qu'il ne voulait pas quitter... »  
V: « développes ! »  
S: « si t'as rien vu c'est que t'es aveugle... et c'est pas moi qui vais te le dire »  
V: « fais pas ton rat avec moi... sinon j'en parles au chef et tu verras la raclée que tu te prendras »  
S: « ça va, t'énerves pas... je dis juste qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi cinglé que lui voilà... »

Vorg fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant au sens de ses paroles mais les sous-entendus c'était pas son fort : il aimait qu'on parle franchement. Sauvage le regarda en secouant la tête légèrement de dépit. Intérieurement il trouvait les parenvrilles pas très fut-fut... déjà rien que suivre de leur plein gré un gamin taré comme Dagur lui semblait inconcevable. Lassé, il se résolu à expliquer :  
S: « la fille qui lui ressemble ! Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre tu ne trouves pas... »  
V: « bah ils se ressemblent c'est pour ça qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble c'est tout »  
S: « mais oui, surtout que c'est le style de Dagur de faire des petits jeux bon-enfant... »  
Tilt...V: « attends tu ne prétends pas que lui et la cheffe des charognards sont...ensemble ? »  
S: « je ne prétends rien du tout : je constate ! »  
V: « tu te fais des idées... les filles c'est pas son truc. Je ne lui connais pas une seule fois où il se serait intéressé à une fille »  
S: « il faut une première fois à tout... faut dire qu'une fille aussi tarée que ça ça courre pas les rues »  
V: « pourquoi tu la trouves tarée ? »  
S: « nom de nom... tu es désespérant ! Tu trouves ça normal de se casser un bras pour tuer un adversaire ou de grogner comme un animal sauvage en se battant »  
V: « c'était ça ou la mort... je trouve qu'elle avait pas trop le choix »  
S: « justement : en situation critique, combien de personnes que tu connais en seraient arrivées à cette extrémité ? Deux je pense : Dagur et l'autre folle»

Dagur mit fin à la conversation en déboulant dans le quartier de l'équipage avec un air renfrogné qui n'augurait rien de bon pour quiconque se mettrait en travers de son chemin. Ses deux subalternes cessèrent immédiatement leur conversation et firent comme si de rien n'était. Le jeune chef se saisit de sa fourrure dans le tas, se débarrassa de son casque et de ses bottes qu'il laissa en vrac à côté de sa couche avant de se coucher et de s'emmitoufler sans piper un mot à qui que ce soit c'était un ''foutez moi la paix'' magistral. Marie sourit de cette attitude revêche car elle savait que la séparation d'avec elle en était la cause... elle voyait ça comme un gage d'amour. *ne t'en fais pas mon amour, dès demain vous serez rentrés chez vous et je viendrais te voir*. Elle quitta le monde de l'ombre pour revenir dans sa chambre, se laver à l'eau bien chaude et se glisser sous la fourrure avec délectation. Elle s'endormit presque aussitôt avec la tête pleine de rêves de bonheur à deux.


	20. Chapitre 20: à la chasse

Charognard

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.  
L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste avant que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

Chapitre 20 : à la chasse

Une bonne nuit de sommeil aidant, elle se réveilla tôt et l'aube se levait à peine. Comme d'habitude elle s'habilla devant le feu mourant mais elle ne sortit pas de sa chambre, elle profita de la relative pénombre pour aller explorer les coins d'ombres encore assez sombres pour permettre le passage. Elle savait que pour rentrer il lui suffisait de passer par la bibliothèque sans fenêtre ou n'importe quel endroit du sous sol. Elle se concentra pour trouver les petites îles avoisinantes : elle en faisait virtuellement le tour pour voir si un troupeau de vaches de mer ne s'était pas établit sur l'une d'elle. Elle chercha longtemps, voyant disparaître petit à petit les prismes au fur et à mesure que la lumière envahissait les lieux mais, à la dernière minute avant qu'elle ne renonce, elle vit un prisme donnant dans une grotte naturelle et elle entendit nettement le cri caractéristique des vaches de mer. Elle sortit prudemment des ombres puis de la grotte à pas de loup et grimpa sur le point le plus élevé de l'île. Elle repéra au loin l'île des charognards pour savoir repérer quelle île s'était puis chercha sur le pourtour l'origine des cris entendus. Sur la plage à l'opposé de l'île des charognards se reposaient une petite colonie d'une dizaine d'individus qui commençaient juste à s'éveiller dans la froideur du matin. Forte de cette découverte, elle retourna dans la grotte et se glissa à nouveau dans sa chambre.

L'odeur du pain frais vint lui titiller les narines et elle comprit que l'heure du déjeuner n'allait pas tarder. Elle reprit son livre d'aéronautique et se rendit dans la salle commune où seulement quelques hommes et femmes étaient déjà levés. Elle tira sa chaise près du feu et reprit sa lecture : elle avait déjà parcouru les 2/3 de l'ouvrage sommes toutes très technique. Peu à peu, la salle se peupla et se fit plus bruyante. August entra en réprimant un grand bâillement puis vit sa cheffe déjà sur place et vint près d'elle : « levée tôt aujourd'hui »  
M: « oui j'ai passé une meilleure nuit »  
A: « il était temps j'ai cru que t'allais (encore) mordre quelqu'un ! »  
M: « haha très amusant, t'as mangé du clown avant de venir » lui dit elle tout en lui assénant un petit coup de poing sur le bras  
A: « aieuhhh... je vais avoir un bleu »  
M: « chochote va ! Remarques j'ai peut être trouvé un boulot sur mesure pour toi »  
A: « ah bon, j'espère que ça ne consiste pas à trimballer des trucs lourds comme les débris de la chambre froide car j'ai un peu prouvé que ce n'est pas tellement dans mes cordes... même chose pour creuser »  
M: « non, non en fait il faudrait que tu fasses tous les jours ce qu'on à fait hier »  
A: « quoi ramasser des algues ? Pourquoi faire ? »  
M: « primo : un petit goût de champignon améliorera sans doute pas mal de plats ; deuzio : on pourrait vendre des petits pots de ces algues séchées et réduites en petit morceaux... je suis sûre que les gens seraient ravis d'avoir un condiment goûteux disponible toute l'année sans toutes fois révéler ce que c'est» dit elle avec un clin d'œil entendu.  
Nisha avait tout entendu en dressant les tables et vint près de ses deux amis : « c'est une bonne idée mais il y a un problème... »  
M: « ah oui... lequel ? »  
N: « nos ressources en bois sont trop limitées pour s'amuser à sécher des algues ou de la viande... ça serait très pratique mais ce n'est pas possible dans l'état actuel des choses »  
M: « je pense que j'ai une solution à ça aussi... »  
N: « ah oui ? Quoi ? » demanda la jeune fille avec de grands yeux étonnés  
M: « tu n'es jamais allée au sous sol voir les scientifiques n'est ce pas ? »  
N: « euh...non »  
M: « eh bien figures toi que leur local est étouffant : une partie des salles en bas sont très proches du cœur magmatique de l'île... il y fait très chaud et très sec. Pour de la viande je suis pas sûre vu l'épaisseur des morceaux mais des petits bouts d'algues je parie qu'ils seront déshydratés en deux / trois jours seulement ! Nous les conditionnerions en petits pots à vendre... ce serait une ressource renouvelable »  
N: « présenté comme ça... c'est sûr que c'est plus intéressant mais... ne penses tu pas que les gens connaissent cette algue et ses vertus, utilisent celles de leur île et ne voudront pas acheter la nôtre ?»  
M: « c'est comme les plantes médicinales, un certains nombre de gens les connaissent mais il n'est pas forcément dit qu'ils ont le temps ou l'envie de se préoccuper de leur préparation »  
A: « c'est pas faux »  
M: « et puis... ça ne coûte rien d'essayer ! »  
N: « sans oublier que le savoir vient d'un livre et que tout le monde ne sait pas lire dans ce monde »  
M: « on verra bien, on essaie si ça ne marche pas tant pis et si ça marche tant mieux »  
A: « ok donc à partir d'aujourd'hui je ramasse des queues de sirènes »  
M: « pas seulement ramasser : je te nomme responsable de la filière ! Tu ramasses, laves, éminces, mets à sécher et enfin mets en bocal »  
A: « ok...donc je fais tout ça tout seul »  
M: « ne t'en fais pas je vais pas t'imposer des quotas d'objectifs, tu fais ce que tu peux sur une journée comme nous tous »  
A: « ok... au moins ça ça à l'air à ma portée »  
M: « donc voilà quelle que chose de réglé »  
N: « hum hum... »  
M: « je sais Nisha... ça sera réglé dans la journée je te le promets »  
La blondinette comprit et fit un signe de tête positif avant de rejoindre la cuisine.  
A: « c'était quoi ce dialogue en martien que vous seules savez déchiffrer ? »  
M: « mais non elle veut juste attirer mon attention sur ce qui va manquer en cuisine... mais je sais très bien ce qui manque »  
A: « ça doit être éreintant d'avoir toujours quelque chose qui va manquer et devoir sans cesse trouver des solutions »  
M: « moui... enfin j'ai de la chance : ça me vient assez naturellement »  
A: « et c'est quoi le problème cette fois ? »  
M: « les protéines... on a plus de viande »  
A: « je suppose que ça ne ferait de mal à personne de manger végétarien pendant un ou deux jours »  
M: « j'aime autant pas... un certains nombre d'entre eux ''m'attendent au tournant'' comme on dit »  
A: « ouais je vois. Tu as une solution alors ? »  
M: « je pense que oui. On verra bien »

Les femmes arrivèrent avec le pain et les garnitures pour commencer le petit déjeuner. Marie remit sa chaise en place et s'installa. Le repas du matin se passa calmement et sans encombres. Les conversations tournaient encore toujours autour du combat de la veille... la jeune cheffe comprit que les distractions sur cette île étaient trop rares et qu'ils s'amusaient de peu. Elle prit la décision de chercher des moyens d'augmenter le nombre de divertissements (ce qui par là même augmenterait sa cotte de popularité). Le repas terminé, elle intima le silence (qui se faisait de plus en plus rapidement au fur et à mesure que son peuple s'habituait à sa manière de fonctionner) et annonça la suite des événements :

M: « aujourd'hui, il me faut 14 volontaires pour une mission avec moi . Ceux qui sont volontaires faites un pas en avant ». La dizaine de charognards qui avaient déjà eu affaire avec ce genre de mission et qui n'avaient pas eu la chance de partir avec le bateau firent un pas en avant ; les autres se regardaient perplexes.  
M: « bien il y a du progrès, c'est pas parfait mais c'est mieux. Bon... toi, toi, toi et toi vous viendrez aussi » dit elle en pointant des hommes au hasard dans le tas d'indécis.  
M: «suivez moi » ajouta t-elle avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir vers la sortie. Elle fit un arrêt à l'armurerie : « prenez des armes de jet , des arcs ou des arbalètes »  
Charognard : « euh... cheffe... c'est quoi des ''armes de jet'' ? »  
M: « des trucs qu'on peut lancer : haches, couteaux etc »  
C: « ah ok »

La petite troupe se mit en recherche de ce qu'on lui avait demandé de se procurer et, une fois tout le monde équipé, ils se dirigèrent vers le port et ses barques. Pendant que tout le monde préparait ses embarcations, la cheffe fit à nouveau le tour de sa petite collection macabre. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait raison quand elle pensait qu'elles se momifieraient.  
C: « cheffe... on est prêts » se risqua prudemment un de ses hommes.  
M: « bien allons y alors »  
Elle se plaça dans sa barque et son puissant ami se mit à ramer. À l'aide de sa longue vue, la jeune femme repéra l'île qui les intéressait et y conduisit directement son drôle d'équipage. Ils accostèrent l'île en face de la grotte par laquelle la cheffe avait débarqué au petit matin donc le troupeau de vaches de mer devait être de l'autre côté.

M: « à partir de maintenant c'est silence absolu ! Quand nous aurons les bêtes en vue je vous ferais ce signal (elle serra le poing et l'abaissa) pour qu'on se dissimule derrière les rochers, vous repérerez une proie et quand je le dirais on sortira de notre cachette pour attaquer. Je vous demande comme une faveur personnelle d'essayer de faire en sorte que les animaux souffrent le moins possible... c'est Ok ? »  
Groupe : « oui cheffe »  
M: « alors allons y discrètement »  
Les chasseurs se déplacèrent sur la pointe des pieds en contournant le centre de l'île pour arriver en vue de la plage opposée. Des barrissements graves et éructations sonores indiquèrent au petit groupe qu'il y avait effectivement des proies à proximité. Ils se glissèrent furtivement derrière des amas rocheux et la cheffe fit signe de s'arrêter et de se cacher. Les hommes silencieux observèrent un peu leurs cibles mais il ne restait sur la plage que 3 vaches de mer... les autres devaient être sorties pêcher (ou brouter... la jeune femme ne savait pas s'ils étaient piscivores ou herbivores). À son signal, le petit groupe sortit de sa cachette et canarda copieusement les cibles de la plage qui se virent blessées si gravement qu'elles ne purent guère résister ni même tenter de s'enfouir. La cheffe enjamba rapidement le rebord rocheux derrière lequel ils s'étaient cachés pour se précipiter vers les victimes et, chacune leur tour, les achever proprement en leur sectionnant la moelle épinière avec son couteau.

Marie chargea les charognards de vider les corps de leur sang tandis qu'elle en profitait pour monter au sommet de l'île et passer un rapide coup d'œil alentour. Elle eut la bonne surprise de voir s'approcher un gigantesque iceberg... d'au moins trois fois la taille du précédent. Il suffisait d'attendre un peu et il se rapprocherait suffisamment pour faciliter les opérations prévues sur celui ci. Enfin, les corps exsangues furent montés sur les barques et l'équipage entreprit le voyage de retour. Après deux bonnes heures d'effort, ils arrivèrent enfin près de leur île et allèrent s'arrimer au ponton. Mount se chargea de décharger et d'emmener les prises à la cuisine où les femmes montrèrent un grand enthousiasme face à cette subite abondance.  
M: « dites les filles... qu'est ce que vous faites des têtes des proies ? »  
Charognarde : « bein on leur prend la langue et on les fait bouillir pour récupérer le peu de viande qu'il y a dessus »  
M: « donc je suppose que ça ne vous dérangerait pas que je les prenne ? »  
C: « euh non... mais pourquoi faire ? »  
M: « ah ça mystère les filles... je vous en parlerais si ça marche sinon... je préfère garder mes échecs pour moi »  
N: « bah au moins grâce à toi on a une solide réserve de viande... on est à l'aise pour au moins deux semaines. Ça va nous faire du bien de ne pas avoir à se tracasser»  
M: « oh tiens Nisha tant que j'y pense, j'ai quelque chose pour toi ! Je reviens »  
La jeune cheffe se rendit rapidement dans ses quartiers pour s'emparer du livre de recettes avant de retourner à la cuisine. Thux, alerté par l'agitation ambiante, s'était joint aux femmes pour s'extasier devant l'importante réserve de viande.  
M: « tiens j'ai trouvé un livre de recettes dans la bibliothèque... il est un peu abîmé mais encore utilisable »  
Thux : « Ronan avait un livre de recettes ? J'aurais pas cru qu'un type comme lui s'intéresse à ce genre de choses »  
M: « il ne s'y intéressait pas justement : ce livre servait à remplacer un pied de la bibliothèque... quantité négligeable à ses yeux »  
T: « ah bon, je préfère ça »  
N: « j'espère que ça va nous donner des idées... cuisiner toujours la même chose c'est un peu monotone »  
T: « on voit que tu as été élevée dans l'abondance et la facilité... ici rien qu'avoir à manger c'est déjà hautement apprécié »  
M: « bon on va pas tergiverser infiniment... on a à manger, de l'eau et bientôt une cargaison de bois de chauffage. Réjouissons nous simplement  
que ça n'est pas aujourd'hui que nous mourrons de faim »  
T: « oui faisons ça. Moi je suis là car j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous cheffe »  
M: « vas-y, j'ai beaucoup de chance aujourd'hui »  
T: « d'ici à l'heure du souper la creusement de la pièce à glace sera terminée selon vos instructions »  
M: « bien bien... justement j'ai vu un énorme iceberg qui s'approche de nous : on pourra faire le plein d'eau et de glace. Reste il assez de bois pour construire une porte ? »  
T: « comme le bateau doit être de retour sous peu je pense que oui »  
M: « alors fabriquez une porte solide et épaisse pour qu'elle emprisonne le froid à l'intérieur »  
T: « bien cheffe » et le vieil homme s'éclipsa pour donner ses ordres.


	21. Chapitre 21: doutes et réconfort

Charognard

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.  
L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste avant que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

Chapitre 21 : doutes et réconfort

Marie se dirigea vers la salle commune ou elle constata la présence de Lola et Zoé attablées devant une chopine ainsi que Pierre et trois charognards qui arrivaient justement pour se reposer un peu.  
Pierre : « je suis cassé ! Une fois ça finit je me prends 15 jours de congés »  
Zoé : « ça m'étonnerait... tu as entendu la cheffe : qui ne travaille pas ne mange pas ! »  
P: « ouais ouais bienvenue à psychopatheland ! »  
Lola : « même toi tu dois bien comprendre que les conditions ici sont difficiles et que tout ce qu'on fait c'est pour améliorer nos vies et survivre »  
P: « ouais mais moi je dis que c'est elle la cheffe : elle pourrait ordonner qu'on ait à manger même si on ne travaille pas »  
Marie : « bien sûr... je suis sûre qu'ils seraient ravis que j'entretienne des poids morts avec le résultat de leur labeur » dit elle en surgissant dans le dos de l'indélicat.  
P: « ouwah... tu m'as fait peur ! On surprend pas les gens comme ça »  
M: « pourquoi tu n'as pas la conscience tranquille ? »  
P: « si si bien sûr »  
M: « je te conseille de garder tes opinions bien arrêtées sur ''ce qui devrait être'' pour toi. On fait ce qu'on peut comme on peut. À moins que tu veuilles que je prolonge ta corvée patates ? »  
P: « non non ça ira... je ne sais plus voir une patate en peinture »

La jeune cheffe quitta le petit groupe pour s'éloigner dans les couloirs sombres. Elle descendit au sous sol et se dirigea vers la salle des machines pour voir si elle trouvait une salle appropriée pour le séchage des algues. Elle passa devant le local des scientifiques où elle entendait les claviers crépiter. Elle saisit une torche et s'éloigna dans le couloir encore jamais exploré ou se succédaient des salles et couloirs à l'atmosphère étouffante. Elle choisit la salle quasiment directement en face de la salle des scientifiques : elle aussi était au plus proche du cœur en fusion du volcan et s'accommodait d'une atmosphère brûlante et d'un air très sec limite vicié par les émanations. Elle en mesura rapidement les dimensions pour peaufiner son projet. En sortant de la salle pour retourner en haut, elle fut hélée par Evrard Herbert depuis son poste de travail. Elle répondit à son appel et s'en approcha.  
E.H : « j'ai de bonne nouvelles cheffe : nous avons réussit à modeler la couleur des yeux à volonté et nous sommes proches de trouver pour la couleur des cheveux »  
M: « bien, je vois que vos travaux avancent à un bon rythme maintenant »  
E.H : « on essaie cheffe on essaie »  
M: « mais ma couleur d'yeux actuelle me convient bien et je ne pense pas qu'il y aura un volontaire uniquement pour changer ça avec la douleur qui y est associée »  
E.H. : « c'est pas grave ça cheffe, on est sûrs de notre coup »

Marie quitta le sous sol pour remonter et se rendre dans la salle commune. Elle se rapprocha de la paroi au pied de laquelle se trouvait le petit coffret de craies. Elle se saisit de l'une d'elle, traça une ligne de séparation avec le projet ''machine à laver'' et entama une nouvelle série de dessins et de calculs. Cette fois il s'agissait d'étagères de séchage pour les algues ''queues de sirènes'' : une armature en bois munie de claies en tissus de voiles déchirées (que les charognards conservaient dans une pièce au sous sol avec tous les matériaux cassés venant des bateaux) qui laisseraient ainsi passer l'air entre les couches de matériel mit à sécher (et économiserait du bois). Comme d'habitude, son travail fut le fruit de toute la curiosité de l'île : chaque charognard et chaque copie vint ''s'imprégner'' de l'ouvrage''. Les charognards organisaient même des paris sur ce que c'était et en interdisaient l'accès à ceux qui savaient lire (se basant uniquement sur les dessins pour deviner).  
M: *décidément tout est prétexte à paris ici*  
Le projet était relativement simple et fut vite bouclé. Pendant qu'elle effectuait les vérifications d'usage, elle vit revenir le gros de le tribu pour s'attabler en soufflant. Thux suivait le flux et s'approcha de sa cheffe avec un sourire entendu :  
T: « voilà cheffe, la salle de glace est creusée conformément à vos souhaits »  
M: « je vais voir ça » dit elle en remettant son morceau de craie dans le coffret et se frottait les mains pour les débarrasser de la poussière blanche. Ils se rendirent tous les deux dans la cuisine maintenant attenante à une chambre froide pour conserver les aliments frais plus longtemps. Il ne restait qu'a attendre le bois pour les étagères et l'iceberg pour couvrir les murs de pains de glace. Quelques charognards finissaient de faire ce qui pouvait être fait en l'état en construisant une solide et épaisse porte. La cheffe entra dans le petit local et en vérifia les dimensions qui respectaient bien ses souhaits, ensuite elle vérifia la pente du sol qui devait conduire l'eau de la fonte des pains de glace jusqu'à une sorte de grosse rigole au fond de la pièce qui dirigeait ensuite l'eau vers deux seaux encastrés dans le sol et faciles à vider pour que la pièce reste toujours salubre. Tout semblait bien construit et la jeune femme était fière de sa petite réalisation. Nisha vint les rejoindre :  
N: « waw je vois très bien à quoi ça ressemblera fini... ce sera génial »  
M: « je me demandais s'il ne fallait profiter que la pièce était vide pour la récurer à fond »  
N: « c'est pas une mauvaise idée... on fera ça demain en même temps que décrasser la cuisine maintenant que les travaux sont finis »  
M: « n'accables pas trop les femmes de travail : n'hésites pas à réquisitionner des hommes... ils n'ont rien de mieux à faire de toutes façons »  
N: « oki j'y penserais » dit la jeune fille en gloussant à l'idée de voir ces barbares machos frotter docilement le sol et les ustensiles. « dis il parait qu'il y a un nouveau projet sur le mur... c'est quoi ? »  
M: « eh bein, les nouvelles vont vite... ce sont juste des calculs pour mettre des étagères dans une pièce au sous sol pour sécher les algues »  
N: « juste ça... comment ça se fait qu'ils n'ont pas su deviner... c'est simple quand même »  
M: « peut être parce qu'il y a une petite subtilité : les étagères ne seront pas en bois plein mais des armatures entre lesquelles seront tendues des toiles pour bien laisser passer l'air »  
N: « ah bein oui les ''subtilités'' c'est pas trop leur fort »  
M: « enfin pour pouvoir poursuivre mes projets il faut que la cargaison de bois arrive »  
N: « ça ne tardera plus trop là... ils doivent avoir atteint parenvrille et être sur le chemin du retour. Une petite semaine d'attente je dirais »  
M: « il peut s'en passer des choses en une semaine... »  
N: « mais non tu gères... de tout ce que j'entends à ton propos sont des compliments. Les charognards n'ont pas l'habitude qu'on se préoccupe à ce point de leur confort et de leur santé »  
M: « mais je ne suis pas sûre de tenir longtemps... je veux dire : être chef c'était bien la dernière chose dont j'avais envie... »  
N: « tiens le coup, ça ne sera que temporaire : quand on aura retrouver nos corps on pourra s'en aller »  
M: « quand bien même... où irons nous, de quoi sera faite notre vie... nous avançons dans le brouillard »  
N: « et dans ce brouillard il y a une seule lumière qui nous guide : la tienne. Alors ne nous lâches pas stp. Je sais que tu as a enduré beaucoup de choses mais comme pour crapaud j'espère que tu vas tenir bon »  
M: « j'ai pas le choix je crois »  
N: « Mais oui, au moins tu sais que tu peux souffler pendant deux semaines maintenant grâce à tes efforts... c'est un symbole fort pour eux : tu es plus efficace à la gestion de la tribu que tous leurs précédents chefs »  
M: « j'ai l'impression que c'est pas le genre de truc qui les marque. Ils aimeraient sans doute plus un chef impitoyable et inflexible qui les mènerait sur la voie du pillage et du combat »  
N: « mais tu es un chef impitoyable et inflexible et ça les pousse à accepter tes décisions même si elles ne cadrent pas avec leurs habitudes »  
M: « je sais pas Nisha... c'est à mille lieues de ce que je suis vraiment : j'ai toujours aimé la solitude et l'isolement et là... je peux même pas passer un après midi tranquille sans qu'on vienne m'emmerder »  
N: « c'est sûr que c'est une position difficile à tenir mais tu t'en sors très bien »  
M: « merci Nisha »  
N: « merci pour quoi ? »  
M: « de m'avoir écoutée... »  
La jeune responsable des cuisines lui sourit affectueusement : « n'oublies pas que si on est tous encore là c'est grâce à toi »

La cheffe se rendit dans la grand salle animée des multiples conversations qui s'y menaient après plusieurs jours de dur labeur. Elle s'approcha du groupe des copies qui s'était installé un peu à part :  
M : « comme vous êtes un peu crades à avoir travaillé je suppose que ça vous ferait plaisir de vous débarbouiller un peu »  
Les siamoises : « oh oui »  
M: « bien allez vous chercher des vêtements propres dans les cavernes, pendant ce temps je vais aller allumer un feu et mettre de l'eau à chauffer pour que ça soit un minimum confortable »  
Lorelaï : « merci Marie... toi t'es un vrai chef »  
La jeune femme fit comme elle l'avait dit : elle fit se réchauffer un peu la pièce et prépara pour chacun de ses amis un chaudron d'eau bien chaude pour se laver. Le reste de l'après midi passa ainsi entre les toilettes et les vêtements sales. Une fois toutes les copies proprement toilettées, elle s'adressa aux charognards de la salle pour voir si l'un d'eux souhaitait se laver mais seul un silence gêné lui répondit. *bein voyons* pensa la jeune femme *même si on leur propose ils ne sont pas pour* et elle souffla de dépit. Les odeurs alléchantes de cuisine avaient commencé à emplir les salles et les couloirs pour signaler que le repas serait bientôt prêt. La cheffe s'assit à sa place et lut les quelques dernières pages de son livre sur les bateaux. Le souper fut prêt presqu'en même temps qu'elle finissait sa lecture et elle fut donc servie en premier d'une grosse côtelette grillée avec une purée de carottes et pommes de terre.

Le repas terminé, les tables débarrassées et la vaisselle en cours, Thux vint humblement près de sa cheffe sous le regard insistant de presque toute la salle. La jeune femme se sentit mal à l'aise de toute cette attention sur elle surtout qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils voulaient.  
Thux : « dites cheffe, je peux vous poser une question ? »  
M: « c'est déjà fait il me semble... mais oui vas y mais je ne garanti pas d'y répondre »  
T: « hum... pourriez vous nous dire ce que c'est ce nouveau projet sur le mur ? »  
M: « ah oui... c'est pour vos petits paris c'est ça... »  
T: « euh oui cheffe... si ça vous déplaît... »  
M: « non ça ne me dérange pas... c'est un système d'étagères pour sécher des algues sauf qu'elle n'auront pas des surfaces en planches mais en toile de voile pour laisser respirer les morceaux »  
Dans l'assistance pendue à ses lèvres il y eu des cris de frustration et d'autres de joies tandis qu'ils se découvraient gagnants ou perdants.  
M: « alors Thux tu es dans les gagnants ou les perdants ? » dit elle avec un air mutin.  
T: « malheureusement... » il fut interrompu dans sa phrase par un charognard d'âge mûr qui vint lui réclamer son dû « allez aboules pas poule ! »  
M: « pas de chance cette fois » dit la jeune cheffe en riant

Les copies, intérieurement, se réjouissaient de cette ambiance saine et détendue après les jours tendus qu'ils venaient de passer. Il leur semblait enfin que les choses allaient s'arranger.

Après que la vaisselle ait été faite et que le peuple ait trouvé une occupation pour la soirée, Marie se retira dans sa chambre pour se préparer pour ''la nuit'' et surtout pour rejoindre Dagur. Une toilette soignée, une jolie tunique longue et elle se glissa dans l'ombre. Elle regarda dans le prisme mais de nouveau rien ne bougea... il devait se coucher plus tard. Pour passer le temps elle retourna dans la passe de l'enfer. Elle se concentra sur le bateau empalé le plus stable qu'elle ait visité avant d'errer un peu entre les prismes proches et repéra ce qui semblait être l'intérieur d'un autre bateau mais l'image était fluctuante : l'épave semblait ballottée au rythme des vagues. La jeune femme préféra explorer cette épave depuis le monde de l'ombre plutôt que s'aventurer sur un bout de bateau instable et agité. La cale ne révéla que des objets oxydés, pourris ou indiscernables qui ballottaient librement d'avant en arrière avec un bruit de raclement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la cabine du capitaine et là aussi les meubles, dont les rivets avaient lâché avec le temps, se promenaient librement en se défonçant un peu plus à chaque mouvement contre les murs de la cabine mais elle perçut quelque chose d'intéressant en l'objet d'un coffre solide qui semblait avoir subit beaucoup moins de dégâts que le reste : il était beaucoup plus durablement construit. Qu'est ce qui pouvait valoir la peine d'être enfermé dans un contenant d'une telle facture ? Elle profita que l'épave se cabre dans les flots et précipite le précieux objet en avant pour émerger à moitié de l'ombre, se saisir du coffre et le ramener avec elle dans les ténèbres. Elle le conduisit ensuite dans sa chambre, peinant sous le poids important de l'artefact. Elle ne le tira pas bien loin et l'abandonna dans un coin de sa chambre. Elle tenta de l'ouvrir mais la serrure résista bien que les ferronneries se soient oxydées avec le temps : *tanpis, j'essaierais demain de l'ouvrir avec des méthodes...plus persuasives* se dit elle.


	22. chapitre 22: l'amour en tête

Charognard

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.µ  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.  
L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste avant que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

Chapitre 22 : l'amour en tête

Elle retourna dans l'ombre et revint sur la chambre du chef parenvrille. Cette fois, une bougie dans son bougeoir éclairait faiblement la pièce depuis sa place sur la table de chevet. Dagur était assis sur son lit : il avait enlevé et posé son casque sur la commode et était présentement en train d'enlever ses bottes. Elle se glissa silencieusement dans la pièce puis s'approcha dans son dos sans un bruit. Elle posa vivement ses mains sur les yeux de son bien aimé avec un « qui c'est » teinté d'un amusement perceptible au timbre de sa voix. Il leva ses mains pour enserrer doucement les poignets délicats et se retourna pour voir le visage de son âme sœur : avait elle déjà changé ? Non... ils furent poussés par un impulsion incontrôlable et s'embrassèrent fougueusement tandis que le jeune chef laissait ses mains se perdre sur le fessier rebondi juste à sa hauteur. Elle lui asséna une petite tape sur la main avec un air faussement sévère :  
M:« si tu ne sais pas te tenir je ne viendrais plus jusqu'à ce que j'ai retrouvé mon apparence »  
D: « ce n'est pas de ma faute c'est toi qui m'excite comme ça... tu n'as pas idée comme tu m'as manqué en trois jours... »  
M: « peut être que si peut être que non »  
D: « mais ton visage... qui t'a blessée ? »  
M: « c'est juste une égratignure... c'est Zog qui me l'a faite »  
D: « qu'est ce qu'il a fait cet imbécile ? »  
M: « bah, les trucs habituels : tenter une attaque inopinée, essayer de monter le peuple contre moi puis, la colère aidant, me défier en combat singulier »  
D: « il t'a défié, il en avait pas eu assez la première fois ? »  
M: « faut croire que non »  
D: « et comment tu as gagné ? Qu'as tu fait de lui ? »

La jeune femme s'éloigna un peu pour se glisser en dessous de la couverture en conviant son bon-ami à faire de même. Une fois lui aussi installé, elle l'invita à poser sa tête sur sa poitrine. C'était chaud, doux et moelleux... Dagur se dit que le vrai valhala était dans les bras d'une femme. Elle lui raconta en détails les événements survenus pendant son absence et leur dénouement.  
D: « je peux te poser une question... disons ''personnelle'' ? »  
M: « vas y toujours »  
D: « pourquoi fais tu planter les têtes décapitées de tes ennemis dans le port ? C'est un peu macabre quand même... »  
M: « c'est un avertissement à tous ceux qui mettent le pied sur l'île aussi bien charognards que visiteurs : on ne s'attaque pas à moi à moins de se préparer à des conséquences... désastreuses »  
D: « je vois : c'est politique... parles moi un peu de toi : qui dirigeais tu dans ton monde, qui combattiez vous ? »  
La jeune femme éclata d'un rire cristallin qui plongea son bien aimé dans la perplexité : *qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?* pensa t-il.  
M: « je ne dirigeais personne d'autre que moi même et je ne m'étais plus battue depuis que j'avais quoi... 10 ans »  
D: « sérieusement ? D'où te viennent ces capacités alors ? »  
M: « j'en sais rien... un réflexe de survie certainement »  
D: « et où en sont les trois zigotos concernant votre apparence ? »  
M: « ça avance : ils ont trouvé pour changer la couleur des yeux et sont en passe de trouver pour la couleur des cheveux »  
D: « vous commencez à changer alors ? »  
M: « hum, non... en fait ma couleur d'yeux me convient et les autres ne feront les changements qu'une fois tout découvert car la procédure fait extrêmement mal »  
D: « tu sais si tu veux éviter la douleur... tu peux rester comme ça : tu es très belle »  
M: « lol... je sais très bien quel effet je te fais ! Mais je veux absolument récupérer mon apparence, je ne me sentirais à nouveau à l'aise qu'à ce moment là »  
D: « comme tu veux... je trouve juste triste qu'une personne aussi merveilleuse que toi doive autant souffrir »  
M: « ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer après ça ira mieux »  
Ils passèrent encore quelques temps à discuter de choses et d'autres avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le petit matin vint avec son lot de pépiements, croassements et autres cris de créatures enjouées et matinales. Dagur fut le premier à se réveiller et profita encore un peu de la chaleur de son lit et la douceur de son ''oreiller''. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard et c'est la jeune femme qui remua légèrement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu'elle fit fut de d'adresser un sourire radieux et tendre à son bien aimé blotti contre elle. *c'est parce que c'est un homme blessé qu'il se comporte comme ça... je suis sûre qu'il deviendra moins extrême quand je serais là pour le couver de mon affection* se dit elle mentalement. Ils se séparèrent temporairement pour se lever dans la fraîcheur matinale pour mieux se retrouver pour un tendre baiser.  
M: « il est temps pour moi de rentrer »  
D: « tu es vraiment obligée ? Personne ne pourrait te remplacer pour une journée ? »  
M: « je crains que non... j'ai peur que si je quitte la tribu des yeux ils en profitent pour se rebeller et massacrer tout le monde »  
D: « tu crois vraiment ça ? »  
M: « non je ne crois pas... j'en suis sûre. Tu aurais vu quel enthousiasme ils avaient devant mon combat... c'est pas de l'amour c'est de la rage ! »  
D: « je comprends... promets moi d'être prudente »  
Marie s'approcha pour joindre son front à celui de son double : « je te le promets. On se revoit ce soir » dit elle en disparaissant dans l'ombre.

La jeune cheffe rentra dans sa chambre vide et froide. Elle avait la poitrine oppressée par le manque de son bien aimé comme si l'air venait à manquer et qu'il en restait à peine de quoi survivre alors qu'elle aspirait à vivre pleinement. Elle trouvait cette douleur là plus terrible que la torture d'Ivan ou les effets d'un changement de son apparence... mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle remarqua que l'aube venait à peine de se lever et qu'il était un peu tôt pour aller déjeuner. Elle s'installa à son bureau avec des feuilles de papier et un ''crayon'' et commença à ébaucher plusieurs modèles d'armures. Toute à son ouvrage, elle ne vit pas le temps passer et elle ne fut interrompue que par un discret coup sur sa porte.  
M: « oui entrez »  
C'est Auguste qui se présenta devant elle.  
A: « on va déjeuner tu viens ? »  
M: « oui j'arrive »  
Elle rassembla les différentes feuilles avant de sortir et rejoindre la grand salle. La routine s'était déjà installée pour les copies comme pour les charognards qui avaient maintenant tous leurs places attitrées. La tribu semblait assez satisfaite du travail de son chef et l'ambiance était calme et détendue... c'était comme des vacances pour les copies qui avaient jusqu'ici craint pour leurs vies. Marie savoura un peu ce moment de paix et d'harmonie, essayant désespérément d'effacer un peu la tristesse et la douleur d'être séparée de son bien aimé. Elle s'imaginait déjà dans ses bras ce soir.  
A: « Marie ? Marie... »  
M: « hein ? »  
A: « t'étais dans la lune ou quoi ? »  
M: « je réfléchissais »  
A: « à quoi ? »  
M: « à des trucs de chef : bouffe, eau, bois... ce genre de choses »  
A: « et c'est ça qui te fait sourire ? »  
M: « ho crapaud laisses moi un peu en paix : tout le monde à comprit que je suis bizarre et que ça ne changera pas de sitôt »  
A: « ho ça va, prends pas la mouche... on dirait juste quelqu'un qui à l'amour en tête »  
La jeune cheffe eut une petite sueur froide qu'on découvre son petit secret et décida de contre attaquer avec un regard blasé et un ton glacial :  
M: « l'amour en tête hein... et de qui selon toi serais je amoureuse ? »  
A: « euh, j'ai pas d'idée précise... c'était qu'une remarque en l'air » se renfrogna l'ado, craignant des représailles si il l'avait vexée.  
M: « dis toi bien que pas un homme sur cette île ne me fait envie » *ce n'est même pas un mensonge... juste une petite omission*  
A: « tu sais moi ce que j'en dit... quand bien même tu serais amoureuse c'est ton droit »  
M: « et moi je dis juste que tu devrais éviter d'extrapoler »

Le déjeuner se passa bien car tout le monde avait comprit qu'il ne fallait pas l'irriter aujourd'hui et se gardait bien de faire quoi que ce soit dans ce sens.

Le repas terminé, tout le monde s'attela à sa tâche de la journée sauf August qui fut ''réquisitionné'' pour retirer les (nombreux) points de sutures. Temps pendant lequel la cheffe et son protecteur muet se retrouvèrent presque seuls dans la grande salle et elle en profita pour se renseigner sur l'armure que désirait son subordonné.  
M: « viens Mount, regardes j'ai dessiné plusieurs modèles d'armures : vois s'il y en a un qui te plaît »  
Elle étala les feuilles devant elle, montrant la grande diversité de formes qu'elle avait envisagée. Son grand ami sélectionna des éléments pour former une armure complète ;  
-les spalières  
-le casque  
-Le plastron  
Les différents éléments s'emboîtèrent pour former une allure spécifique, reconnaissable parmi les autres.  
M: « tu as raison c'est celle que j'aime le mieux » dit elle en sélectionnant un casque couronné et une armure avec les éléments préconisés par son ami pour qu'il aie ce qu'il voulait : « Ce que tu voudras Mount »

Une fois tous les éléments en place elle dessina la version finale et demanda à son silencieux ami s'il en était satisfait. Ce à quoi il répondit par l'affirmative. Elle réfléchit quelque peu pour savoir comment arriver à ce résultat et échafauda un plan pour satisfaire aux souhaits de son protecteur.

Une fois cela fait, elle alla ranger ses esquisses dans sa chambre puis se dirigea vers la sortie et grimpa au sommet avec une longue vue comme à son habitude. Elle eut le plaisir de constater que l'iceberg s'était considérablement rapproché et qu'ils pourraient sans doute se fournir le lendemain. L'esprit tranquille grâce aux réserves qu'elle avait constituées, la jeune femme décida de passer sa journée à faire des choses qu'elle aimait vraiment. En premier lieu elle choisit d'ouvrir ce maudit coffre à coups de masse : elle retourna donc dans sa chambre avec l'instrument et s'attaqua au récalcitrant. Au bout de quelques coups, le clapet défoncé s'ouvrit enfin. La découverte se teinta de déception : le coffre était rempli de vêtements... certes chers et luxueux mais ce n'était pas le genre de chose qui l'étonnait. Heureusement, elle les essaya et constata qu'ils étaient à sa taille : la soie sauvage, les brocarts et les broderies au fil d'argent faisaient de ces vêtements d'excellents candidats pour les grandes occasions mais elle croyait vraiment trouver quelque chose de plus précieux que ça dans un contenant aussi résistant. Elle se releva et entreprit de ranger ses nouvelles affaires dans l'armoire. Ensuite, elle passa beaucoup de temps à fouiller dans les cavernes et y trouva plusieurs choses intéressantes comme d'autres filets de pêche, des lignes avec leurs hameçons, des casiers de pêche aux crustacés... toutes choses dont elle comptait bien tirer profit.

Vers le milieu de l'après midi, elle abandonna les cavernes pour se rendre en cuisine où les femmes nettoyaient soigneusement les locaux encrassés par la poussière des travaux.  
M: « je peux avoir une tête de vache de mer ? »  
Nisha : « oui... mais ça ne nous dit pas ce que tu comptes en faire »  
M: « vous le saurez demain si tout se passe comme prévu »  
N: « tu sais que c'est frustrant cette manie de tout faire en secret jusqu'à ce que ce soit terminé »  
M: « je le conçois... mais je ne sentirais pas à l'aise de dévoiler un projet et ensuite me prendre la honte que ça ne fonctionne pas »  
N: « je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de passer de la pommade mais il me semble que tout ce que tu fais est longuement réfléchi et mûri »  
M: « certes, je fais le maximum pour éviter les inconnues mais le propre même de la pratique par rapport à la théorie ce sont les ''imprévus'' »  
N: « bah... c'est encore un projet sans risque réel vu qu'on ne fera de toutes façons rien avec ces morceaux »  
M: « oui, j'espère pouvoir valoriser chaque partie de la carcasse »

Elle repartit avec son morceau incongru en se disant que ça pesait une tonne. Elle traversa tout le complexe pour atterrir près du port B, dans la salle où étaient stockées toutes les pièces maritimes cassées ou abîmées. Elle choisit plusieurs morceaux de corde cassée et les lia ensemble pour obtenir une très longue corde. Elle se saisit aussi d'une bûche et se dirigea vars le port A. Elle prit une hache dans l'armurerie et fendit l'épais crâne en deux, exposant la cervelle. Ensuite elle réquisitionna une barque et s'éloigna un peu de la ''plage''. Après dix minutes, elle fit s'arrêter l'embarcation avant de jeter à l'eau la tête reliée par la longue corde à la bûche qui flottait négligemment au gré des vagues.  
M: « voilà... résultats demain »  
Et la petite embarcation reprit le chemin du port.


End file.
